Shadow Illusion
by Alia D
Summary: Love should be easy. But between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.
1. Chapter 1

Alia: So I'm sure everyone is wondering why the hell I haven't updated Hope Hates Reality (or any of my other fics *sighs*). In all honestly, I am working on the next chapter and it should be out sooner or later. Real life has me busy. Not to mention that this old idea popped up.

Please understand. I didn't want to write this. I fought with this story, kicking and screaming, and I lost. So, here is the first chapter. The premise should be pretty interesting to everyone though.

This first chapter seems to have a LOT of original characters, but honestly, it doesn't. You'll understand at the end.

This story is really just a test run to see any opinions.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 1/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Consensual Sex, Non-consensual Sex, minor Character Deaths, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: I did LOTS of research for a story I'm in a love/hate/hate/hate! relationship with. Go figure.

Shadow Illusions

* * *

As usual, the outer areas of the temple, darkened by nightfall, rang with a still silence. The sandstone walls were shadowed a deep gray while colorful tapestries, rugs, and the scattered furnishings switched into more obscure, pale versions. Small shards of light from the outside kept the darkness from encompassing the outer rooms totally.

The hints of illumination were the only reason anyone could view the skulking shadow moving along the sleeping walls before venturing toward the deeper, private rooms. The outline of the creature covered most of the wall.

The shade moved languidly through the quiet corridor. Having lived inside the building for so long, it was quite familiar with the layout of temple. Pausing for a moment, the large being stretched long limbs, its movements mimicked by the wall even down to the long tail that hung lazily behind it. Passing another shard of light, the animal's golden coat gleamed before it was hidden once more.

Whipping her tail, a small growl of displeasure escaped the lioness as she stared at the heavy wooden doors before her. The tall doors lead to her master's bedroom and were rarely closed. Her master only closed them for one reason.

Displeased, the lion took a deep sniff and growled softly as the hint of prey, musk, and something...primal. A sharp cry rang through her ears from behind the door. Flicking her tail again in annoyance, the lioness decided not to wait outside the bedroom doors. Stepping forward, the lioness's body turned translucent as the predator's body walked through thick wood.

The female's eyes darted toward the bed as her body fully entered the room and solidified. A loud curse echoed through the room, but it was ignored by the lion. She prowled through the room toward the large bed with a deep purr rumbling from her chest, pleased to be in her master's presence. Moving toward the right of the bed, she peered through the moonlit that bathed the room in a soft white glow. There was a cloth toss along the warm floor. The lioness laid her body over the discarded linen sheet with relish. It wasn't as if her master needed it at the moment.

A choked gasp echoed over the lioness's head followed by a low grunt and a low whisper. The female's eyes closed as she rested. She wondered often why her master, her alpha, would choose to have one that smelled of prey as a mate?

The lion's master was ignorant and uncaring of his pet's questions. He was not in his secondary form with the ability to ask, nor was he in the frame of mind to ask. Nothing more was on his mind than the gorgeous Egyptian pressing him harder into the bed and staking a claim on his body with every touch, kiss, and thrust.

A shout escaped him after a sharp bite to this throat. His hands dug into the shoulders rocking above him. His right hand left a hint of unused oil behind. "N-no marks! No marks!" His hoarse voice called out in reprimand, but it did no good.

His lover moved higher to press a soft kiss to his lower jaw before nipping the damp skin sharply. A voice thick with arousal, replied in a rough whisper, "I will mark you as I please. In any way I please." Tightening his grasp on the man's hips, he shifted his angle before violently slamming his cock back into the man beneath him.

"HORUS!" Shoving a hand into the black locks of the god above him, the other man yanked Horus down into a kiss. He whined low in his throat, tilting his hips up as his mate fucked him harder.

Horus pulled away from his mate's swollen lips groaning as the handsome man beneath him purposely tightened around him. The hand tightening in his hair kept him from moving farther back as a sweet mouth pressed kisses along his own throat. "Do it!" Horus commanded, his eyes dark and needy. More than anything, he wanted to be marked.

Releasing the god and falling back to the sheets, the other man shook his head before pressing his feet flat against the bed and lifting his hips higher. With the oil slicked hand still on Horus's shoulder, he gave his lover with a wicked smile, before scratching his nails all the way down Horus's back.

"AH!" A rush of pain and pleasure running through his body snapped Horus's control. Horus began to rut against his lover with short, powerful thrusts. "Maahes, you-," Horus grabbed the fiendish hand at his hip and pinned it next to Maahes's head.

Biting his lip, Maahes groaned as he felt wave after wave of pleasure run through him. He couldn't help but gasp Horus's name as the god's movements became more erratic. It had been too long since they'd found time together, but they knew each other's bodies well. "Horus..."

Leaning forward, Horus kissed Maahes passionately, his hand tightening unconsciously around the god's wrist. "So beautiful, so tight. Love you. I love you so much."

"H-Horus! N-not-," Maahes breath caught as his body shook and everything tightened. He ground his body up against every brutal violation of his body. He wanted Horus badly. He wanted to be marked, owned, by his lover, but it wasn't meant to be. "N-not inside!"

A flash of rage flared behind Horus's eyes, but his body was too primed for it to leave any impression. His grip on Maahes's wrist became painful, not that either noticed, and his body grew tense. "Maahes... My Maahes!"

"Horus, please!" Neither man stopped moving. Maahes's free arm pulled Horus closer. It took sheer will not to wrap his legs around his lover. "You can't! AH! Not inside!" Maahes nearly wailed. "N-not inside of me!"

Swearing angrily, Horus jerked his body violently away from his lover, getting a cry of protest from Maahes. Horus bit his lip in pain before pressing his body on top of lover. He slid a strong hand between their stomachs and wrapped it around both straining cocks. One squeeze was all it took.

* * *

His eyes totally unfocused, Horus lay in Maahes's soiled bed waiting for his return. Despite the pleasure still thrumming through his loins, he couldn't help but feel a heavy pain in his chest. It hurt. Horus closed his eyes, hiding them from the moonlight encompassing the room. The god knew the rules better than anyone, but it still hurt.

A loud, rolling purr from Woserit alerted him before the soft footsteps. Opening his eyes, the Egyptian deity dropped his head to the right and watched the powerful man enter the bedchamber. His quiet eyes earned a small smile from Maahes as he knelt next to the bed with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. The sight warmed Horus but didn't lift his spirits.

Maahes squeezed the excess water from the linen and ran the warm cloth across Horus's chest. Long ago, cleaning up had been a sign of love and affection. A quick flex of their power could have cleansed them quickly, but it had meant more to them to do things as mortals. It meant taking the time and effort to show how much the two deities meant to each other.

But now, especially to Horus, it was a painful necessity. A mockery of times before.

"You are angry with me."

Horus remained silent as Maahes turned the cloth and rubbed the linen down Horus's thigh. He could feel the shame coming from Maahes. That alone compelled him to speak. "No. I am not angry with you."

Maahes paused, removing the cloth from Horus and back into the basin. He had heard the slight emphasis in his lover's words. "Horus... You know why. It has to be this way."

Horus did not reply. It broke Maahes's heart.

"If anyone summoned your power or even summoned mine..." He paused for a moment, hoping his lover would have some type of reaction. Horus simply closed his eyes. Maahes continued with a heavy sigh. "What would you have me do, beloved? Take the chance and be found out?"

"I did not-,"

Maahes's voice turned cold. "Would you rather I be in Set's position?"

Horus forced his body upright. "No!" He couldn't imagine his lover suffering the same shame as his uncle.

"Would you rather one of us be punished, banished, or even executed? That isn't a death even we could come back from, Horus!"

"I know that!" His eyes flashed with vivid dark colors, displaying his agitation. "I have this knowledge, but I..." He closed his eyes and dropped his head in shame. "You were mine. Before Ra passed the law, I wanted all to know you were mine. I wanted you as my other half, my better half. I wanted to belong to you."

Maahes raised a hand and placed it on Horus's knee. "And now we can't. We can have no claim." Now, they had to sneak around to see each other. Now, they had to be careful not to leave marks behind others could question. Now, they kept all sources of their power from one another no matter how much it pained them both.

"I am sorry, Horus." His voice was filled with shame, hurt, and regret. "I am so sorry."

"There has been so much change between us." Horus looked at Maahes with so much hurt and affection. "You are hiding something from me."

Maahes withdrew from him then, averting his eyes. The guilt shrouded around him like a heavy cloak, suffocating him. "What would I have to hide?"

"What indeed? But you are. I often wonder what."

"...All I have ever hidden from you, Horus, is how much I love you."

Horus sighed. "I wish I could believe those words."

Maahes flinched, a feeling of sickness in his stomach. He stood and crawled over Horus to lay at his side. "I would stand at your side if I could."

Horus kept his eyes on the ceiling, but reached down to caress Maahes's limp fingers. "I must go."

Long dark gold strands covered Maahes's eyes as his body shifted closer to Horus. He grasped the hand being so gentle with his own. As if the Lord of Massacres was fragile. "Let me promise you something, Horus."

"What?"

"I swear I will give you your wish. I will be yours one day."

"That time will be long in the future." Horus's voice was despondent and lacking in hope and faith.

Maahes smiled sadly. He shifted and leaned over his lover. Lifting a hand, he ran his fingers through Horus's dark locks. "Yes, but I will prove myself to you. I am yours, Horus. And you are mine. Even if it takes a millennium to prove it, I will."

* * *

"DO YOU DENY IT? DO YOU DENY WHAT I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES?" On a large golden throne, a male with the head of a falcon stared down with malicious black eyes at the god standing before him.

The deity in question stared back proudly. His head, that a lion, was held high and the glow of golden mane framed his stoic face. In his right hand was a long silver knife the length of his forearm. There was no fear in his eyes as he stared back at his leader. On the left of the strong god was a goddess. The female stood angrily, her raging eyes emerging from the head of a cat. Her hands were clenched in fists over her belly.

The three Egyptians were surrounded by family, friends and other deities of the Egyptian Pantheon.

Maahes looked at Ra coolly before glancing to the side. Giving his mother, Bast, a look of sorrow and apology, he turned back to Ra and straightened. "I will not deny it. I have no reason to lie. You did see me laying with another god, Ra."

Bast's eyes widened and she reached out to grasp her son's hand. Cold fear quickly replaced the swelling anger in her heart.

She was not alone.

"No..." But it was true. His worst fear was happening right before his very eyes.

It shouldn't have been possible. Both of them has been so careful! Even when it had driven them near madness, Horus and Maahes had been so cautious. How had Ra seen them? Maahes always closed his doors when they were together and only Woserit could enter them.

Horus's mind ran from one thought and emotion to another as whispers of shock, horror, fear, and a few of disgust flooded the assembly of gods. He couldn't help but question everything. Was it an accident? How long did Ra know of Maahes and himself? Did Ra know that Horus was Maahes's lover? And the one question that truly frightened Horus: What punishment would they receive?

Ra's body vibrated with suppressed emotions but the animosity and hatred were oozing from his very core. "You know, Maahes, that you have broken a high law?"

Maahes's expression didn't hide the god's revulsion for the law and Ra himself. "Yes. I know." He squeezed his mother's shaking hand in his own.

Standing abruptly, Ra narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. As you broke this law, did you forget the penalty was death?"

"NO! Not my son! I forbid it!" Bast moved forward as if to shield Maahes from Ra's gaze, but her child kept her in place, shaking his head. "Maahes!"

"I remember."

Sneering, Ra's voice reverberated through the assembly. "Then why wait to deliver this judgment."

Shock ran through Horus's body as Ra's words became clear. Maahes was going to die.

Bast screamed and moved to lash out only for two gods nearby to restrain her. She was slowly pulled away. "No! Not my son! Ra, please! Not my son!"

Maahes closed his eyes at his mother's distress, but remained steady, opening his dark orbs to stare at Ra's triumphant expression.

Horus tried to take a step forward only to feel two hands, each varying in size, grab his arms. Still in shock, Horus barely registered the two gods. Both, like Horus and all those in attendance, wore their secondary forms. One featured the head of a jackal; the other stood with an ibis's head.

"No, Horus. Don't do anything foolish," Anubis hissed. His body was stiff with rage and he glowered in the very direction Horus's stunned eyes were locked. "He is friend to us all, but there is nothing you can do!"

Thoth said nothing. Like Anubis said, there was nothing they could do. He, himself, had done all he could for his friend already. Now, he would adhere to Maahes's last request and keep Horus's involvement silent.

Ra smiled cruelly, though only Maahes could see the real expression. "Maahes... I can understand you were led astray. There are times we forget ourselves and this I understand. We all do." Ra strolled down from the thrown and dais to stand arm's length from Maahes. "I am merciful, Maahes, so listen to my words. You are innocent of these activities. You were born to protect Ma'at. Of course you would not disobey the laws of the pantheon." He raised a hand in a peaceful expression. "With this knowledge, I offer you this deal."

Maahes felt apprehension settle in his bones. "What deal?" The world around the two deities went silent as all others watched.

"Tell me who your lover is. Tell me who he is, Maahes, and I will lessen your punishment."

"...What will you do to him?"

Ra said nothing, but it told Maahes everything.

"And my punishment?" His voice shook against his will, but he was unable to stop it.

"Your punishment will be lighter but at my discretion. For a time, you will be my servant and follow my commands to redeem yourself."

What the Egyptian pantheon heard and what Maahes heard were two different things. One was acceptable to everyone, even Horus, if it meant Maahes would live.

To Maahes, the deal was totally unacceptable.

"Never."

Ra's eyes flared with a brilliant gold and white light. His hand altered from a peaceful position to one of aggression. "Then so be it."

* * *

Kosey wasn't young but was handsome. He was unmarried and completely dedicated to being a priest in the temple of Horus. After being given to the care of his grandfather, the head priest, Kosey had grown to become a priest once he reached sixteen summers. The tanned Egyptian with short golden blond hair had past thirty-five summers and happy with his quiet life. He spent time caring for the three children that lived in the temple, assisting his aging grandfather and the two other priests, and consulting those that came to the temple for help.

Kosey was dedicated to his life and his god.

This was rather unfortunate.

Kosey let his wide brown eyes take in the sight in the temple's main room. When he'd heard the loud noise, he'd been horrified at the thought that the temple was being attacked. But taking in the destruction before him, he knew it was anything but a burglary.

The room was mostly intact, but the altar that his grandfather took such pride in caring for was totally destroyed. The thick stone piece that had been large enough for three men to lay comfortably was broken clean in half. Cracks, big and small, crawled up and down the destroyed slab pieces. The strong legs of the altar lay in broken pieces of pebbles and rocks beneath and around it. Offerings of food, cloth, flowers, and weapons lay scattered around the room. Only the large stone statue of Horus remained untouched, but that wasn't what froze Kosey in total shock.

Facing away from Kosey and standing tall amidst the rubble, odd flashes of black power arching from his body was a figure of a man. He wore no shoes, as was the habit of some Egyptians, and wore only a pure white linen kilt. These things were ordinary, and unsurprising, except for the fact that few Egyptians wore the head of a hawk.

Kosey took a long step back in awe, fear, and shock as his god, Horus, turned to face him with angry black eyes. Trembling at the power surging through the room, Kosey stilled before dropping to his knees. "Lord Horus," he whispered in a stupefied stutter. Seeing the deity take a step forward, Kosey dropped his eyes to the ground in submission. He wondered, in a distant area of his mind, why his god had just destroyed the altar.

The violent strike across the face sent the Egyptian sliding across the floors and nearly into the wall.

Dazed, feeling his brain rattle in his skull, Kosey blinked slowly, opening his eyes weakly toward the tall figure storming toward him. Kosey's human instincts had his shocked body try to scramble back and away from the inhuman creature headed for him. "M-my lord-,"

A hand, strong as stone, snatched Kosey's wrist from the air and slammed the priest to the ground. Kosey couldn't have prevented the scream that erupted as he felt the bone break. He reached out unconsciously to pull Horus's hand away from him only for his right hand to be smacked out of the way. The pain from the strike blazed from his hand to his shoulder making Kosey's arm fall limp.

"Stop! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Please, let me go! It hurts! It-," Shouting in pain and fear, Kosey tried to squirm away from the painful snare around his broken wrist even as the large body of his god straddled his body. Horus ignored the pleading cries as he shifted his body between Kosey's legs. Terrified, Kosey didn't realize what was happening until his kilt was shredded from his body with two fierce tugs and Horus lifted his own.

"NO! LORD HORUS, PLEASE! NO!" Kosey didn't fight the salty tears that ran down his face as kicked his legs desperately and tried unsuccessfully to move his arms. Looking up into the cold, black eyes above him, Kosey pleaded one last time as Horus shifted him closer. A spike of terror flooded his system as he felt something stiff press against his entrance. "Please. Lord Horus, forgive me! Please don't do this to me."

Horus looked down at the gentle priest with beautiful, teary brown eyes and familiar golden hair and thrust forward.

* * *

Meti sat beside his grandson's bed with sorrow weighing his heart. Carefully, he raised a hand and lay his hand over his grandchild's bruised arm. It hurt the old man terribly to see his grandchild like this but not long ago, it was so much worse.

Earlier that morning, waking to the shouts of the young acolytes, Meti had run to the main hall to find his youngest grandchild on the floor of their destroyed temple, broken and violated in the worst way. He'd never forget the dried tear streaks on Kosey's unconscious face as he lay crumbled naked on the ground.

The healer had broken the old priest's heart when his old friend informed him of Kosey's state. His wrist had been broken, his arms were both badly bruised, one ankle was sprained and Meti's grandson had been defiled by whatever monster had destroyed the temple altar. Meti still lacked information of what happened, but it both frightened and angered him. Who could have hurt his child in such a way? And how powerful were they? There had been no sign of anything that could have caused the damage to the altar. Someone or something had been responsible.

A small noise drew Meti's attention to his grandson and the older blond gasped in relief. Staring up at the ceiling with a broken expression was Kosey. The man continued to lay limply in the bed, trembling as his grandfather moved closer.

"Kosey. My child." Meti's voice was pained. Gently, he grasped Kosey's chin and turned the young eyes toward his face. A tear left a bitter trail down the younger priest's face. "Oh Kosey. What happened to you, child?"

Kosey whimpered. A choked sob lodged in his throat before he abruptly turned his head away from his grandfather. How could he possibly tell the old man that the god they loved and worshiped had betrayed him in the worst way? Kosey shook his head. He whispered hoarsely in response, his voice shattered from screaming. "No. Grandfather... Please don't ask that of me."

"Kosey! Child, what that monster did to you? Do you not want justice?" Meti implored his grandson. "You cannot want that monster, whoever it may be, get away with this!"

"I don't want to remember!" He cried in a raspy voice. "I want to forget. I want to forget!"

Meti said nothing. Rarely had his wonderful child ever asked for anything, but he wanted to deny him this. He wanted the fiend that walked into his god's temple, destroyed their altar, and violated his family to hurt, to scream and to die. Allowing Kosey any type of silence would prevent that. And Meti could no allow it.

So the old priest whispered, "You must tell me, Kosey." Kosey shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. "What if they return, Kosey?"

The bedridden man whimpered and shivered beneath the bedding. He didn't know if he would survive another encounter with Horus. He didn't know what he would do if the god forced himself on Kosey again. Just the thought of being raped again restricted his breath.

Meti took Kosey's hand in his own. "You must speak, Kosey!"

"No. Let me forget."

"Kosey," Meti only hoped his grandchild would forgive him for using the little ones against him. "If this monster could do this to you, in our god's temple, then what of the children, Kosey?"

The words completely stole the air from Kosey's lungs. Suddenly, the priest couldn't breath, his chest went still and his throat closed up. Panic was swift to overwhelm his senses and Kosey reached up with his right hand to grasp at his throat.

"Kosey!" Meti cursed his foolishness. He should have waited. He should have given his grandchild time. Seeing one of Kosey's orphans frozen in the doorway, Meti snapped at him. "Alu! Alu, find the healer! Bring him here now!" Seeing the child disappear from the door, Meti desperately tried to help Kosey. "Breathe, boy! You have to calm down and breath! Kosey! Kosey!"

Hours later, after everything had gone dark, Kosey opened weary brown eyes to see the red and purple rays highlighting his empty bedchamber. The day was ending and Kosey, still feeling exhausted, was more than happy to sleep the rest of the day away.

Closing his eyes, Kosey relaxed only for his eyes to snap open in fear when he felt the atmosphere of the room change. A moment later, he could only stare in horror as Horus, standing next to his bed, calmly, silently pulled away the sheet covering Kosey's body. Kosey cried softly as Horus climbed over him.

* * *

Horus waited for Kosey to dismiss the children from their lesson before he appeared. Kosey, who had his back facing Horus, went still for a long moment before his shoulders slumped. After so much time under the creature's mercy, Kosey always knew when he was near. The priest turned, his eyes sad even as he offered Horus a false smile. "Lord Horus."

Remaining in his second form, Horus tilted his head, his feathers ruffling softly as he strolled to Kosey's side. Kosey didn't flinch as the Egyptian deity reached out for him, but shifted uncomfortably as a powerful hand wrapped around his arm. Brown eyes flickered in the direction where the children's voices could still be heard. Kosey tensed. "Please, Lord Horus. My rooms... The children can't hear."

Saying nothing, Horus exerted his power around himself and Kosey, transporting them to the priest's chambers. He owed the gentle priest enough that a different location was nothing. The last time, Horus hadn't cared if the children were nearby. He'd simply shoved Kosey into a wall before taking what he wanted.

The memory sickened him and a feeling of self-hatred and disgust overcame the god for a moment. Horus still remembered the tears and sobs Kosey desperately stifled so that the children wouldn't hear and investigate. He hadn't wanted the children to see the god they worshiped raping and terrorizing their surrogate father. No one knew, even after so long, that it was Horus assaulting Kosey.

It was the first time Horus realized what a monster he was to his deceased lover's substitute.

Taking measured breaths, Kosey hesitantly removed his clothing before moving toward the bed. He knew the sooner that Horus was satisfied, the sooner the deity would leave the temple and Kosey in turn. True, Horus hadn't been nearly as harsh with the passing of the last two seasons, but Kosey still found himself expected to pleasure the god at his convenience.

Kosey's heart sank to his stomach when Horus grasped his arm as he stood inches from the bed. These meetings occurred enough that Kosey knew what Horus wanted. His eyes low to the floor, Kosey immediately dropped to his knees, shakily raising his hands to the end of Horus's white kilt. He hated doing this for Horus as he always felt nauseated afterwards, the shame of the encounter choking him.

Every time Horus arrived, it was a strength test of Kosey's mind, heart, will, and faith.

A tanned hand clamped around his wrist so suddenly that Kosey couldn't have prevented the flinch no matter how hard he tried. Horus held the very same wrist that he'd snapped in the beginning. Kosey begrudgingly accepted Horus's attentions, but he hated having his wrists touched.

Horus stared down at the terrified mortal. He loathed what his desperate actions had done to such a good, faithful man. Tenderly, Horus caressed the wrist he held before kneeling next to Kosey. The man shivered. Two dishearted brown eyes rose to meet the deity's before dropping to the floor. The trembling in Kosey's body increased.

"L-lord Horus?"

Saddened, Horus ignored another flinch from Kosey as he softly ran a thumb across Kosey's cheek.

A flicker of power and a short moment later, Kosey gasped in surprise. Horus was gone.

* * *

Meti ushered the last villager out of the temple with a long sigh. A chuckle from behind him caught his attention. Meti raised a scolding eyebrow to his amused grandson. "You have something to say, child?"

Kosey stifled a smile unsuccessfully. "Nothing, Grandfather. I'm glad the day is finished."

Meti grinned at his grandchild. Today was a rare day. Kosey seemed...different. He smiled and it reached his eyes. He ate a full meal with his grandfather, the other priests and the children. Kosey seemed to have some life in his heart again. Meti didn't know what caused the change in Kosey's attitude, but he was very grateful for it.

"As am I, child." Meti glanced at the numerous offerings littering the restored altar. "The harvest turned very well this year. People are thankful."

Kosey nodded. "I'm thankful as well. The last few seasons have been hard." Observing the altar, Kosey noticed quite a bit of gold amongst the offerings.

"Yes. Perhaps all the prayers to the gods were answered." Meti noticed the small flinch from Kosey and wanted to ask, but his questions never received answers. It was best to leave it be. "Rest and bathe, Kosey. Then join me for supper."

"Yes, Grandfather." Kosey watched the elder priest carry his weary bones from the main temple before turning to face the altar and the large statue of Horus. He took a few steps that led him to the end of the altar. He didn't kneel. Kosey's faith was too fractured. Besides, he was having a wonderful day.

It had a week since he'd last seen Horus and Kosey had to admit, it was a great relief. It was ages since his body had been his own, since he didn't have to fear anyone hearing him and Horus, or since he was able to sleep throughout the night. It was something like a holiday and Kosey rather enjoyed it.

At the same time, a shard of his mind worried. Horus had seemed different lately and that sweet caress right before he disappear without sating himself with Kosey's body...

Kosey carefully picked up a plain gold bracelet from the altar. He didn't want to think of Horus, but his mind flowed in the deity's direction. Kosey had to wonder why the change and why the assaults on his body began in the first place. Was it a test of his faith? Had Horus decided Kosey no longer pleased him? Would the god even return?

A small noise behind him made Kosey pause. The temple was closed, the other priests and children were bathing after the long day. No one else could be in the main room.

Praying softly that it was one of the priests or the children playing a joke, Kosey turned and choked on his breath as the dagger buried itself in his chest. He stared at the shivering old villager that rushed past Kosey to the altar, disregarding the body collapsing on the temple floor.

Weakly trying to raise his hands to grasp the weapon, Kosey vacantly watched the greedy villager grab at the gold pieces on the altar, unaware of the enraged Egyptian deity appearing behind him. Kosey felt his hands go limp as his murderer was thrown across the room, his skull crushing like fruit into the wall before leaving one long line of blood behind.

His vision darkening, Kosey watched with a distant curiosity as Horus knelt next to him and spoke for the first time. "I can heal you, but you cannot close your eyes. Do not sleep, Kosey!"

Kosey smiled, closing his eyes without a fight.

* * *

Sadiki groaned with a proud smile as he stretched his legs across the floor. He slowly opened and closed his aching hands. Around him sat seven storage baskets, three carrying baskets, three sitting mats, two bags, and a sleeping mat. Since dawn, Sadiki had been busy adding to his small inventory of baskets and mats. Often he would sit behind the small stall attached to his home to sell or trade his wares as he weaved. It left him busy, distracted, and exhausted most days.

Before his young wife had died in labor, Ebio had been the one to sell baskets while Sadiki weaved and coiled. Now that she was gone, it was left to Sadiki and his son, Senbi. Senbi was still a babe though, not quite a child, and the little one spent his days either playing with other children near their home or sleeping on a shady mat near his father's side.

Currently, the small child was missing, much to his father's annoyance. All of the other children were being called in for the evening. Sadiki had, more than once, told Senbi he was to return at the same time. For once, Sadiki had food that did not need to be prepared and he rather had his son near so both could enjoy their supper.

Frowning, Sadiki stood from the heat warmed floor and stepped outside his two-story town home. The father looked around with a displeased expression. He noticed with a momentary amusement that he was not the only unhappy parent. Quite a few of his neighbors were sharing his mission.

"Senbi! Senbi, come!" Hearing nothing but the calls of his neighbors, Sadiki shouted louder. "Senbi! Come here, child! Senbi!" Sadiki was annoyed that his child wasn't running from around the corner. Senbi, an obedient child, had been taught the boundaries from his father and Sadiki hated having his only son very far away from their town house.

Sadiki silently swore Senbi would not leave his side tomorrow if the child went too far away. "Senbi!"

"Ahmose! Where are you, boy! Ahmose!"

"Khu! Nakhti! Children come home!"

Sadiki sighed. It looked as if their wayward children had discovered something. It had to be childhood curiosity that kept them from obeying their unimpressed mothers and fathers. Shaking his head, Sadiki walked down the street followed by Ahmose's mother and the father of Khu and Nakhti. "Let us hope they have not brought trouble upon them."

Khu's father sighed. "You mean 'Let us hope Nakhti has not brought trouble upon them.' That girl..."

The lady of the parental trio snorted. "She's the one girl among six boys. Let her lead them in her youth."

Sadiki held back a smile as they slowly moved to the outskirts of the small village toward a nearby grassland where Sadiki often found materials for his baskets and mats. The three parents listened closely for the familiar sounds of laughing, shrieking and whispering children. No one expected sobbing.

Sadiki paused only for a moment before racing forward, followed by his neighbor who recognized his youngest child's crying. Both men rushed inside the tall grass followed by Ahmose's mother.

"Khu! Nakhti!" The taller man nearly stumbled over his children in the field. Khu, his youngest, sat sobbing with his arms wrapped around his unconscious sister. Ahmose lay curled up into a ball next to the unhappy child, also unconscious. Five more young ones sat whimpering in a small group.

Sadiki's heart skipped as he watched Senbi sitting beside the body of a grown man, wiping tears from his small, chubby face. The small child's tiny legs were smeared with blood as he sat next to the injured man. "Senbi!"

A devastated face turned towards him with new tears. Two needy hands raised into the air. "Father! Father!"

Snatching his son into his arms, Sadiki's eyes took in the rest of the scene around him. There was not just the injure man next to Senbi. There were seven others, but all were dead except for one. That was the only one that hadn't been decapitated. Sadiki squeezed a sobbing Senbi closer to his chest.

"Khu, what happened?" The boy's father stared past Sadiki with stunned eyes, but he never moved from the side of his children. "Who are those men?"

Khu hiccoughed. "Bad. They are bad, Father! They tried to take us away!" The child buried his face into his sire's shoulder crying. "The man stopped them and they hurt him! I want to go home!" Khu wailed.

Ahmose's mother paled. "Slavers?"

Sadiki swallowed hard. "We need help." He looked down at the two living men. "We have to restrain the slaver and help this man." Holding his son, Sadiki knelt down next to the bleeding man to check his breathing. The man had saved his child from slavery. The least Sadiki could do was help him in return.

* * *

The moment the father and son were slumbering, Horus opened his eyes to the plain clay and mud ceiling of Sadiki's home. Moonlight drifted into second level around the ladder leading to the roof.

Horus, careful of his wound, sat up from his supine position and turned to face the other two occupants. Sadiki and his son were curled up on a mattress stuffed with straw and grass. The young father lay on his side with a folded arm beneath his head. Burrowed into his father's chest, a small thumb falling from his lips, Senbi slept deeply with a soft snore escaping.

A weary smile drew across Horus's face. It had taken a long time, but he had done it. He'd found the mortal soul he'd been searching for after three centuries. The entire matter had been a coincidence, but the circumstances had served Horus well in the end.

The god had been drifting, needing time away from the other dieties, when he spotted slavers crouching low in the high grass near a small village. At first, he'd simply intended to kill two of the men and let the parents fight off the rest for their children. That had been the plan until Horus had seen Senbi.

When bonds are strong, it is easy to see the imprint of one soul on another. Senbi loved his father and it was reciprocated strongly. Because of this, Senbi's soul had a small imprint from the child's father. Horus sharpened his sight to find a soul with Senbi's imprint. The deity recognized Kosey's soul immediately.

Ignoring his wound, and making sure not to instinctively heal himself, Horus slowly left his sleeping mat and crawled the few steps over to Sadiki and his son.

The differences in the man he once knew and the man he knew now were mostly physical. Kosey sported golden hair that was so reminiscent of Maahes. His eyes had been a warm brown and his hands had been soft and gentle, even to Horus. Kosey was a tall, slender man with dark honey colored skin.

Sadiki was rather different. Sadiki was baked darkly from the Egyptian sun and of average height, but he carried a thicker frame than Kosey's. His hair, what little there was, was black as the night sky though his eyes were an odd russet brown. His hands held numerous small scars and were calloused, but Horus had seen those same hands carry Senbi carefully and felt them tending Horus's injuries.

Horus rarely paid such close attention to one particular mortal soul. He never saw how little a soul would change over so much time. Kosey had been a quiet, friendly man, but he held a strong will and mind. His heart was both brutal to his enemies and loving to those close to him. Kosey was the type of man that would put his heart into what he loved. Sadiki's appearance was different but the same. From their passions to how they loved their children, nothing had changed from Kosey to Sadiki.

Smiling, Horus watched the sleeping duo before reaching out. He laid his hand over Sadiki's, his fingertips falling inches away from Senbi's face as the toddler slept on cocooned under his father's arm and close to his heart. Running his thumb over the warm hand, Horus whispered over the two Egyptians.

"I will make it up to you. Everything that I have done, I will repay. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

(Itafé - Father)

Sadiki finished rolling the sleeping mat before binding it tightly. Testing the tie, he nodded before sliding the bundle into a woven sachel.

"Father!" Senbi, in his rush to assist his father, nearly tripped over his feet as he ran into their home. The child nearly dropped the loaf of bread he was holding.

Sadiki grinned. "You must be more careful, Senbi." He reached out and took the bread from the embarrassed child. "But thank you for your help." Sadiki tussled his child's hair, thinking that it was nearly time for another haircut. "Now. Seek Kemosiri and see if he needs help."

Senbi nodded a little sadly. "Yes, Father." The child ran past the various materials and unfinished baskets to the ladder before carefully climbing up to the second floor. "Itafé! Itafé!"

Sadiki sighed. He knew Senbi was unhappy, but little could be done to change current events. All Sadiki could do was keep the child busy and in the company of the one he would miss.

Folding a blanket, Horus turned a smile to the young boy. "What do you need, Senbi?"

"Father asked me to help you, Itafé." The little boy trotted over to his side, leaning against Horus's leg.

Horus gave the small shoulders a brief squeeze after dropping the blanket. He pulled the two extra kilts from his shoulder and folded them together. The two stood in silent as Horus worked before Senbi spoke. "Itafé, do you have to go away?"

Horus looked down at the despondent child with a heavy heart. "Senbi." Horus knelt before the little boy with sad eyes. "Senbi, my brother has summoned me. I have to attend to him."

"Father and I can come!" Senbi exclaimed, his eyes pleading.

Horus pulled the little boy into a loving hug. It had been five years since Horus pretended to be mortal and saved Senbi from slavers. Over that time, Horus, known as Kemosiri, was welcomed by the small village and began to live with Sadiki and Senbi. It wasn't easy to hide from the other Egyptian gods, but Horus had been careful. He wanted the life he had with his small mortal family, and after Horus helped solve the latest crisis, he would return.

"No, Senbi. It is too dangerous for you or your father. Both of you will remain here."

"But Itafé..."

Horus shook his head, eyeing his son with a harder look. "No, Senbi." He smiled. "I won't be gone forever. Just a little while. I love you and your father and I will always come back."

Senbi pouted. "I will still miss you, Itafé."

"Both of us will."

Horus stood as Sadiki strolled over to them. The shorter man held the woven satchel in his hands. Horus moved into Sadiki's space and brushed a kiss across Sadiki's lips. The show of affection wasn't something he often did with anyone near, even Senbi.

When Horus fell in love with Sadiki, he hadn't known what to think. Falling in love with another male after Maahes's death felt like a betrayal but one out of his control. The fact that he had fallen in love with the soul of a man he had repeatedly hurt and raped in the past greatly unsettled him also. Horus had hidden his attachment for a time, but Sadiki was perceptive and, to Horus's surprise, receptive of Horus's affections.

Horus had naturally been hesitant. If another god found out what he was doing, Horus would not be the only one punished. The idea of Sadiki, or even Senbi, being punished terrified him. There was also the fact that the law had been passed down to many mortals. Horus wondered how the community would handle two men living together as lovers and raising a child. Sadiki had set him straight.

_"Why should they care? There is no temple, nor priest, here and one cannot be found except for a week's walk to the nearest city. There are plenty of unmarried men and few unmarried women so there is no loss for husbands. You also forget that I have a son already and truly have no need for more children." Sadiki then smiled. "Besides, I am the only real basket weaver in the village. They need me here and happy. That will have to include you now."_

Sadiki returned his kiss before pressing the satchel into his arms. "Inside is food, water, and a sleeping mat." He glanced at their mattress. "There's room for the cloths, Kemosiri. And..." Sadiki sighed. This was hard for him and his son. "There is a cloak and sandals for you downstairs. It should keep you safe from burns in the desert."

Horus handed Senbi the bag. "Can I trust you to put everything inside, Senbi?"

The child's chest puffed out with confidence, much to the amusement of his fathers. "Yes, Itafé!" The boy rushed towards Horus's stack.

Seeing his son distracted, Sadiki shyly wrapped his arms around Horus. "He is right. We will miss you, Kemosiri."

"And I will miss you, but I won't be gone long." Horus tightened his hold around his lover, and in his mind, his husband. "All I ask is that you and Senbi be here when I return. Stay safe while I am away."

Sadiki chuckled. "Where else would I be but here with you and Senbi?"

* * *

Horus said nothing as Anubis appeared beside him, invisible to any nearby mortal. The god stood in a fully human form as he watched his fellow's silent grief. Anubis didn't know anything, but he knew there was a reason why Horus was standing before the large funeral pyre a broken man. When Osiris sent him to watch his son, the Underworld deity had given him strict instructions to ask no questions and to never repeat what he heard. Anubis was there to stand with his friend in support.

An older woman, though still young, carrying a sleeping newborn hesitantly walked up to Horus. She was silent for a moment before gaining the strength to look at the heart-broken god. "I... I am so sorry, Kemosiri." Tears rolled down her face as she glanced back at the large fires. One of them contained her mother, her husband, her youngest child, and her married daughter and son-in-law.

"How?" His voice was strained and broken, but Horus asked the one question he needed to know.

"We don't know. It happened weeks after you were gone. Suddenly, one of the elders grew ill. It was nothing to worry of. It happens. We thought nothing of it." She cradled the sleeping babe closer. "When more elders and a few of the younger children became ill, we still thought it was nothing. One baby died during sleep. But it happens." She shook her head in heavy shame. "But more grew ill and they kept dying. The healer finally realized it was spreading, but it was... It was far too late, Kemosiri. It took most of the village."

"Sadiki..."

"None of the adults caught it, unless they got the illness directly from a child. More than once a parent caught the sickness days after the child. When Senbi fell ill near the end, Sadiki never left his side, Kemosiri. We tried to tell him, but he loved his son! He kept believing that Senbi would recover." She wiped tears from her face. "When he did not come out one day, we didn't realize... Not until the second day. It was too late by then. He and the child were gone." Her words fell to a whisper. "I am sorry, Kemosiri. Please forgive us." Shakily, she turned and walked away.

Anubis stood with wide, shocked eyes but kept his peace even as Horus's head fell and tears ran down his face. His heart aching for his friend, Anubis placed a hand on Horus's shoulder and let the broken god grieve.

* * *

Horus said nothing to his wife as he invisibly entered the room, leaving a furiously pacing Pharaoh outside. Hathor, dressed plainly as a servant, worked frantically alongside the healers as the women helped the Queen of Egypt deliver the Pharaoh's first child.

The nude, laboring woman glowered at the scurrying healers as she fisted the sweaty sheets beneath her. Her breath was heavy as she rocked her upper body back and forth, trying to ride through the pain of her first birth. "Now! NOW!"

"My lady, you cannot rush your child." One of the three healers tried to offer a bowl of cool water only to be stared down by the usually pleasant Queen.

"My child is ready to be born. I would think that I know my body." Before she could say more, a contraction struck and a scream erupted from her throat.

Horus raised an eyebrow. The wife of Aknamkanon was strong in mind and body. Horus had been certain that the birth would not take so long, but apparently the Pharaoh's son was taking his time. Horus glanced at Hathor, who was creating a small mix of herbs for the Queen to drink. His wife was also pouring a bit of power into the mixture. A hint of concern caught Horus as he realized that things were not very simple.

He stepped toward Hathor, pausing at her side. "What is wrong?" He knew Hathor had caught something that the healers had missed. Isis would not let her daughter-in-law handle the high birth otherwise.

She stilled for a moment before returning to her mortar and pestle. "The healers missed it." She whispered softly. "The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. He's been strangled. Her body is trying to deliver a stillborn child."

Horus froze. Nut herself had told him that Aknamkanon's son, his firstborn and only son, would remove a great threat from Egypt that not even the gods could stop. She had, in fact, sent him to see the child himself. The boy in the Queen's belly had to be born alive.

Frowning, Horus narrowed his sight to looked at the stillborn prince and walked forward. To Hathor's shock, he lay his hand across the Queen's swollen stomach.

Because one way or another, there would be a Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

Atem's hands covered his eyes as he curled up onto his side. His body trembled as he fought with every drop of will he had not to cry.

It hurt having the dreams crop up every time he slept. He didn't want to remember what he gave up and all that he left behind because it hurt.

After thousands of years trapped in a puzzle, finding peace, and being reborn, Atem never had time to search or even think of the most important person in his life. Now that he did, Atem wasn't sure what to do or how to really go about it.

"Where are you?" Atem's pained words cut through the dark silence of his bedroom. "I miss you so much. Please just..."

As another memory resurface, Atem cursed himself as his hands became wet with tears.

TBC

Alia: My apologies for the short scenes and no really known characters, but it will make sense if I continue this.

Please tell me what you think.

Thanks

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Alia: Considering I only had 91 hits for this story, I got one review. Thank you, **dragonlady222**, for being my first reviewer on this story. And, believe it or not, Kosey was fully human, soul and all.

Out of boredom, I actually went searching for Yami an apartment (again). Here's the link if you're interested: wwwkencorpcom/tokyoapartment/properties/search/details/2007120555html. Just add periods. You know where.

INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT JAPAN: A hoikuen is an all-day kindergarten for working parents. These types of kindergartens are less academically oriented and aim more towards play and social interactions. All kindergartens in Japan are voluntary.

The story is a bit choppy with scenes, but things will smooth out with the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 2/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?; eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Shadow Illusions 2

* * *

Briskly rubbing the water from his hair with a striped red and gray towel, Yami glanced into the mirror over the sink. A small sigh of relief echoed through the bathroom as Yami's reflection had changed. Unlike before his shower, his face no longer showed signs of dry tear tracks running down his face. The red tint around his rose madder eyes was gone, and the heavy feeling of heartsickness had evaporated with the steam.

It was painful to see reminders of Yami's reoccurring dreams. The dreams were bad enough, but their emotional influences faded by dawn. Unfortunately, the dreams - never nightmares, sadly - wanted Yami to know that it had been real. Removing the evidence often helped stabilize Yami for the upcoming day. Lately, his morning ablutions were the only thing that got Yami through the day.

Yami flipped his towel and wrapped it around his waist before turning for the frosted glass door of his bathroom. Opening the door and slipping into his kitchen, Yami walked over to the washer/dryer and pulled out the faded black jeans. Closing the dryer, Yami spun on his heel and headed for the main area of his studio apartment just as the phone rang.

Pausing by his dinette table, Yami glanced at the cordless phone on the wall and smiled at the caller ID. Yami plucked the phone from its holder as he crossed the room to his bed and closet. "Hello, Trudy! Ready for another day?"

Yami smiled, opening the first and third closet doors next to his bed, as a weary voice rang from the phone, "Why are you so cheerful this morning? I hate you so much." Yami chuckled as an odd slurp could be heard over the phone. Trudy was such a caffeine whore. "Now, be a good mind slave and convince me to go to work."

Browsing through the clothes hung in the first cabinet, Yami pulled out a black tank and a plaid white and purple button down. Yami flung both shirts to the bed as he replied, "You mean other than the fact that you love kids, you make good money, and you need said money for a new motorcycle?" Yami's mirth grew while he dug for a pair of boxer briefs and socks. The loud groan over the receiver tickled him to no end. "Besides, it's Friday. Can't you hear the weekend calling?"

"I hate you so much, Atem."

Cackling silently, Yami peered into the third cabinet and pulled out a black, leather double pronged belt and his silver watch. "Oh! You know that's not true." Tossing all but the underwear to the bed, Yami wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder. The Egyptian tossed the towel to the floor before sliding quickly into his briefs. "You absolutely love me. How else would you get out of bed every day?"

The woman on the line snorted. "And what makes you think I'm out of bed?"

"Other than the black gold you're sipping?" Yami glanced at his clock. The gift from Tristan sat on the shelf in front of his bed. "Besides, you have an hour to meet me at the front door of the kindergarten."

Trudy whined. "I don't want to go. They were so evil yesterday! Didn't you see them, Atem? Watching my every move? They're plotting against me!" She whimpered pathetically over the phone.

Yami ignored the fussing and pulled on his jeans. Instead, he grabbed his belt saying, "My goodness. Is that bike on sale? It's even that retro yellow that Trudy loves. Too bad she can't afford it. Get its back to a bicycle for her."

"Oh yeah," she muttered angrily. "I hate you. I'll meet you in hell in an hour. Remember our meeting is today." With a swift goodbye, Trudy hung up before Yami could groan properly in complaint. He hated staff meetings. Eight times out of ten, Yami ended up wasting time listening to some idiot drone on and on about nothing. It was really one of the few things that made him question his career.

Yami flopped down on the unmade bed, crushing the white cotton sheets and comforter beneath him. Sliding on his socks, Yami pulled on the tank top and plaid shirt. He made certain to tuck in his tank and buttoned the bottom of his shirt, but Yami left the shirt untucked. Some of the shy ones had a tendency to pull lightly on his clothes to get attention.

Snapping on his watch, Yami glanced at the clock again. The former Pharaoh realized he had enough time to walk to work. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows as he walked around his bed and to his front door. Despite having plenty of time, Yami didn't bother slowing his pace. He slid his feet easily into his boots and grabbed the black messenger bag beside the shoe cabinet.

Yami pulled his keys out of the small wicker basket on the cabinet, and then turned to glance around the apartment.

It was rather messy. The bed was unmade and pillows were scattered around the end and side of the bed. One decorative pillow, gold with red embroidery, was wedged between the bed and the wall. The kitchen was clean but for the pot, bowl and utensils tossed in the sink, but the dinette was covered with papers and an empty juice glass. Even two of the three chairs were filled with materials. Sadly, the only place that was reasonably straightened was the small couch, coffee table and flat screen that was simply because Yami was too busy to relax for a good period of time.

It was a good thing he had plans for Saturday night.

Smiling brightly at the thought of his hikari, Yami turned and walked out the door, locking the studio apartment behind him.

* * *

"He's doing what?" Yami had to make certain he wasn't about to walk out into traffic or be run down by a random bicycle. It could happen, and often did nowadays, but death-by-cell-phone was humiliating. "Can you repeat that?"

Duke snorted on the other end. "I said Pegasus dyed his hair pink."

Yami paused, pulled the phone from his ear and stared for a moment. "I know it being Pegasus and all that I probably shouldn't ask, but I will. Why did he die his hair pink?"

"Some convention with his favorite comic. A rabbit or something. So in the spirit of being an honored guest, he dyed his hair pink. I'm just happy he didn't go with the bunny suit. He said he thought about it."

Yami could mentally see Duke shivering in horror and his own body involuntarily echoed the sentiment. Yami did for a moment think about taking a picture and sending it to Kaiba. He was sure one of the girls at work would put a lipstick kiss on it for him. "I won't argue with that. It is a rather horrifying thought."

"More than just a thought," Duke muttered. "He tried on the costume and showed it to everyone!" Sighing, Duke continued, "So what are you up to tomorrow night?"

"Nothing much. Yugi and I are meeting at the Game Shop Saturday. We both need some time to relax. So we're going to watch a bunch of old movies, eat pizza, and flick popcorn at each other."

"Sounds like a good time to me!" Duke exclaimed. "I definitely need a break."

"Do you want to join in?" Yami asked. He didn't think Yugi would mind.

"Nah. The gorgeous babe in the apartment next to mine has a free voucher for a spa. It's from Saturday to Sunday morning. While old movies with friends is great, I'd rather watch Kaname-chan bounce around in a towel."

Yami didn't bother to stop the burst of laughter, earning smiles from other pedestrians and a frown from an annoyed mother. "Well, I hope you have fun, Duke. You deserve it." Yami turned the corner and relaxed a bit as he broke free of the crowd. "I'll talk to you later, Duke. I have to get to my desk before the rush starts."

Duke snorted for a moment. "Sure thing. It's just still so weird! I mean I never would have taken you to be a Kindergarten teacher."

Yami chuckled over the line as the small school came up. "Like I told everyone, if I can deal with a bunch of stupid nobles, children are nothing. Besides, the kids are way more intelligent."

Duke guffawed. "If you say so! Bye, Yami!"

"Bye." Disconnecting the phone line, Yami slowed his pace and strolled down the sidewalk toward the school.

Despite the disbelief from his friends, even his hikari, Yami had a hard time seeing himself as anything other than a Kindergarten teacher. It really didn't make sense to others, but it did to Yami. It may not appear obvious to most people, but Yami loved kids. He always had. Teaching had just sort of followed behind. Watching the innocent eyes brighten after learning something new had caught Yami in a rush. He was happy being a teacher.

It wasn't just his profession that Yami was pleased with. He enjoyed his school. The Gushiken Kindergarten was a private International kindergarten school with three years of students. The school was an all-day hoikuen, or in Mai's words, a play school with a bit of education. Yami taught a class of third year students and needless to say, his five-year-olds kept him on his toes.

Yami stretched his shoulders a bit as he caught sight of the rod iron gates in the front of the school. It was a bit early for parents and children to arrive, but it never stopped a few early birds. Yami could already see three children standing at the gates.

* * *

"Look! He's crying! You crying, stupid!"

"Why are you crying? Stop crying, crybaby!"

"Yeah, crybaby!"

Wet wine-colored eyes peered back at the two five-year-olds from under a dark red fringe. Long streaks of tears ran down the chubby tan cheeks. The little boy, only just turning five, sniffled despondently and wiped his face with the sleeve of his black jacket. His black cap was on the ground next to his feet. His other hand clutched tightly to the straps of his small backpack. "L-leave me alone!"

Stubby hands shoved a small body back against the tall gates. "My mom said I didn't need to go to a stupid kindergarten cause I'm a big boy. She was right! You're just a baby!"

"Oh really?"

The two tiny bullies spun around fearfully at the menacing voice. Yami's angry eyes flashed dangerously at the suddenly cowed children. "Big boys don't push and hurt people. That means you are not a big boy."

The small child opened his mouth to respond angrily as his friend tried to hide behind him. Yami cut him off instantly. "I believe I know where you live around here. If you don't go home, I'll visit your mother this afternoon to tell her exactly what her big boy did."

The two boys paled before nodding and running off without another word. Yami barely blinked at the angry pout the little bullies threw over their backs.

"Sensei?"

Yami turned back to the shaky voice and his heart broke a little at the sad little smile Hayato gave him. Kneeling down, Yami picked up Hayato's cap and brushed the hint of dirt away. "Are you alright, Hayato? They didn't hurt you?" Yami knew the child's feelings were hurt certainly. Hayato was such a sweet child, and rather shy with new people.

Smiling, the little boy shook his head negatively before moving in closer to Yami. He wiped his face with his sleeve again. "I'm fine, Sensei. They said I was stupid because I go to kindergarten."

Yami sighed. "You are anything but, Hayato. You're a very smart child and going to kindergarten is a very good thing." With his left hand, Yami straightened Hayato's uniform before plopping the child's cap over the short red locks. "You get friends early, and learn things earlier than children that may not go. Plus, you get to have a lot of fun, right? Instead of being stuck at home all day?"

Hayato's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. Yami couldn't help but smile. "Good! Come on. Let's go inside together." Yami reached out his hand and Hayato clutched it tightly. "Will you help me with some chores before everyone else gets here?" Yami asked.

"Yes! I want to help!" Hayato bounced next to Yami. A huge smile overtook his face.

"Then let's get inside." Yami spoke with a laugh. As Yami pushed opened one of the gates and led the little boy through, he had to wonder if Hayato had any idea how lucky he was. If it weren't for the inheritance Hayato's grandfather had left behind and the old man's solicitor, the little orphan wouldn't be at the private kindergarten at all.

And, if Yami was honest, that would have been devastating for both Hayato and Yami.

Yami was admittedly more attached to Hayato than any of the other children he'd taught over the last three years. Some of the other teachers simply called it pity. Hayato was, after all, an orphan that was lucky to have a dedicated grandfather before the elder passed. The little boy lived in an orphanage that had no one else his age and often Hayato, being a bit shy, was forgotten by everyone in the house.

That was in fact how Yami had become so close to his student. Yami had been strolling through the park to meet Yugi for lunch one weekend when he stumbled over a child sobbing on a park bench. Yami hadn't wanted to leave Hayato so after asking a few questions, he managed to guide the little orphan home. Imagine Yami's surprise, when Hayato appeared two months later in Trudy's second-year kindergarten class.

Still, neither would have become close had it not been for the negligence of the orphanage's staff. It wasn't on purpose. The orphanage was a bit small for the number of children they had, most of who were teenagers. There were also a few newborns newly arrived. The three staff members were going a bit insane trying to keep things under control as much as possible. That's how they forgot to pick Hayato up from school his very first day.

Yami tried not to think on finding the three year old crying silently by the front gate. Hayato had been so hurt and afraid. Yami had figured that whoever was responsible for picking up the child was late. He hadn't wanted to leave Hayato alone, so Yami had waited with the little redhead. Hayato was happy to see a somewhat familiar face with him. But after a good hour of trying to keep Hayato entertained, Yami decided to walk the child home.

The staff, three older women in their forties, was horrified at the realization that Hayato had been forgotten and profusely thanked Yami for his help. In an odd moment of spontaneity, Yami had volunteered to walk the little boy home each day from school. Even over a year later, Yami truly didn't understand his need to help. It just seemed necessary, but it was unimportant now. The arrangement pleased everyone and there had been no problems so far.

"Mubarak-sensei!" Behind them, a woman in a bright yellow shirt and jean capris waved as she and her companion followed Yami and Hayato through the gate.

Yami turned and smiled. Apparently Trudy, with a lot of caffeine, had crawled from her morning pit into the daylight. The American was bright eyed and practically bouncing next to Yami, her brown hair and eyes swaying around her. Next to her, with a black backpack slung over the shoulder of her blue striped dress, Evangeline winked at Yami with a grin. The French woman then gave Hayato a sweet smile. "Bonjour, Hayato."

The little boy blushed at the blond. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Vaughn."

Trudy giggled. She spoke to the little boy in easy English. "Good morning, Hayato."

Hayato paused, as if his mind was switching languages, before he continued, "Hello, Miss James."

Yami gave the small child a squeeze to the shoulder. He then turned the language again. "Good, Hayato!" Yami spoke with simple Arabic before switching back to Japanese. "You're doing very well with your languages." The private school was for children with various language and cultural backgrounds. After all, just under half of the students weren't Japanese. Over the years, the teachers had gotten into the habit of slipping in and out of Japanese with the children, and many of the parents enjoyed the opportunity to have their children learn new languages, even sparingly. It was also educational as each month, a different culture featured in the school activities. Yami had done his in May, a month after the school year began.

Hayato smiled with a darker blush and hid his face a little in Yami's pant leg. Trudy and Evangeline awwed to each other, making Yami roll his eyes. "Come along, Hayato-kun. Let us get settled before your classmates appear."

* * *

Yami patted Trudy's back carefully to help her choking as one of his co-workers slowly backed away from Evangeline. The woman smiled like a pure predator before sashaying up to the poor man. "Please, Daisuki-sensei. It is just dinner. I won't bite."

Yami stiffened and bit his lip. He was dying to reply to that comment and by the pained looked on Trudy's face, so was she. Evangeline was odd sometimes. She was gentle, sweet, kind, and loved playing with people's heads. For a woman that almost joined a convent, she was rather extraordinary, especially when it came to men. She was a virginal tease in all sense.

Daisuki coughed. His black eyes darted nervously around the teachers' break room in the back of the school. Yami watched his wipe the back of his neck. "I-I'm really sorry, Evangeline-sensei, but I- uh… I should go check on my students."

Trudy finally swallowed the piece of salmon stuck in her throat and grinned as the poor teacher ran for his life and virtue. Poor guy would never realize that neither was in danger. Coughing, she said, "You are so cruel, Eva. What did the poor guy ever do to you?"

"I actually don't think she cares. It was more his reaction that she was working for." Yami shook his head with a smile.

Evangeline blinked flirtatiously making Trudy snort over her bento. Yami, who had been picking pieces from her lunch, shook his head and tried to turn back to his own food. Sighing, Evangeline threw herself into her chair. "Do not be jealous, Atem. You should be pleased I do not flirt with you anymore."

"I'm not jealous. I'm smart and I don't fall for your tricks anymore."

"This is not what was said last time." Eva smiled victoriously. "You ran for the restroom rather quickly."

Yami's eye twitched. That situation had not been his fault. Evangeline had practically given him a lap dance, the damn nun reject.

"You probably should flirt with him more." Trudy smirked at Yami out of the corner of her eye. "You know Ume-sensei has been eyeing our friend here. Right, Atem?"

Yami grimaced, forcing some uncontrollable giggles from both women. It wasn't that Ume-sensei, the assistant principal, wasn't an attractive woman, but she had a habit of trying to overdo herself. The woman looked like a Geisha on a bad day and her personality was as false as her appearance half the time. Besides, Yami didn't want to marry. The last thing he needed was another death on his conscience. "I'm just going to ignore that comment and pretend you said something about the children."

Evangeline nodded. "Good topic. Have you spoken to the principal?"

Yami paused, staring at his friends. Both women wore rather inquiring looks. "I-I'm planning to." Nerves caused his words to break. He couldn't help the reaction. Yami was planning a big change in his life that would affect everything.

"Before or after the-,"

Yami promptly cut Trudy off with an abrupt shake of his head. "Before, of course. I just need more time. I need to come to terms with this decision. I mean you only found out by accident. I haven't even told my other friends. They are practically my family." And Yami had to wonder what they would say when the time came.

Shaking her head, Evangeline disagreed. "Atem. I do not believe time is what you need. Have you forgotten the realtor? You have already chosen. Now, you are simply preparing."

Trudy asked, "Have you even put in all the papers yet?"

"Not yet. There really isn't much left though."

"Meaning," Trudy continued, "That time is almost up. You need to talk to your friends and the principal before you have a very excited someone running around doing it for you."

Yami laughed. "Do you think he'll be excited?"

Evangeline scoffed. "Atem, he'll be ecstatic. We are waiting on you to make your move."

Trudy asked, "And why haven't you told them anyway? I can understand not telling you-know-who, but your friends?"

Yami turned contemplative. "I'm unsure. It would just…change things."

"Change isn't bad." Trudy tilted her head, observing her friend. "I think that it's more of you're unsure. Not about the decision so much as the outcome." Evangeline's eyes widened when she realized Trudy's direction.

A long sigh exploded from Yami's chest. "I suppose you're right. This is a type of rejection that will really hurt."

Eva frowned. "You'd know about painful rejections wouldn't you?" Her voice dripped with disapproval.

Yami tucked back into his food without commenting strictly on that forbidden topic. "Is it 'Pick on Atem' Day?"

"Don't be stupid. That's every day."

* * *

"Please don't look like that, Hayato. It was an accident." Yami, kneeling on one knee, straightened the little boy's uniform as Hayato's dark wine eyes stared despondently at the ground. The two were standing in the deserted courtyard of the kindergarten. A few teachers remained after the staff meeting, but no one else was present. "There's another trip in a few weeks. It'll be even more fun. I'll remind Kumiko-san to sign your permission slip every day we go home. I promise."

Hayato looked up sadly. "But… But I wanted to go to the zoo, Sensei. Mira went with her uncle. She said there were all types of animals and everything." Hayato's small shoulders drooped low. "I've never been to the zoo before. I wanted to see the lions. Kuro's gone before and he said they were really cool."

Yami could see that the little boy was trying not to tear up. Hayato tried not to cry when he was upset, but at the same time, he was a child and a sensitive one. It made Yami's chest ache to see the little boy so heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Hayato." Yami wrapped his arms around the little boy for a moment for a warm squeeze before letting go and standing. He would have liked to take more time to comfort the boy, but Yami was his teacher first. He had boundaries he shouldn't cross, even if he frequently did.

Carefully, Yami took the small hand in his. "Come on. Let's get you home okay?" Hayato obviously didn't want to go back to the orphanage if the look on his face said anything, but Yami didn't have much of a choice.

As the two exited the courtyard and began walking down the street, Yami glanced down at the unhappy little boy. Hayato was usually so happy and excited. Yami had to find a way to make up for the lost field trip. It was simply too late for the orphanage matron to sign off. "I saw the tower you made today."

Hayato blinked up at Yami, tightening his hand around his teacher's. "You did? Cause Kuro tripped and knocked it over. He hurt his knee and cried."

Yami smirked. As if he'd missed Kuro's screaming. "Well, I saw it before Kuro's accident. It was really good. And you used a lot of colors. I'm surprised you got it up so high." Yami laughed. "It was taller than you!"

"It was hard, Sensei! The blocks kept falling down or sliding off. I got it so tall too. Stupid Kuro had to knock it down!" Hayato pouted a bit, crossing his arms.

Yami didn't hesitate to knock his knuckles over Hayato's forehead. The little boy whined in complaint, rubbing the barely felt hit. "We do not say such things about our friends, Hayato. Kuro didn't mean it. Besides, doesn't he always share his snacks with you?"

"Kuro hates carrots. He said he's not a rabbit."

Snorting with laughter, Yami didn't bother hiding his amusement. "Yes, well… Kuro is a good friend. He just needs to be a bit more careful." Hayato nodded.

The two walked quietly a bit further before Yami paused, drawing Hayato's footsteps to a halt.

"What's wrong, Sensei?"

Yami smiled and pointed to a billboard ahead. "Look over there. The museum has something new!"

Hayato glanced over and his wine-colored eyes went wide. "Hey! It's about Egypt. Isn't that where you're from, Sensei?"

"Yes. Apparently, they have a new exhibit."

"What's that?"

Yami paused to think before he explained. "An exhibit is where they show specific things to other people. Like if we took drawings from the whole class and posted them at the door, that's an exhibit."

"What do they have at the museum?" Hayato asked curiously. He wondered if people would look at his drawings if he took them to the museum.

"Various items from Ancient Egypt. Jewels, statues, furniture. I've even seen a Senet board game once."

"Are they going to have mummies?" Hayato nearly squealed in excitement.

Yami felt a bit queasy. Having a body taken from its resting place and display like art bothered Yami greatly. He was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, and even after so much time, some values remained strong. "I'm not really sure. Perhaps."

Hayato started bouncing. "Do they have food and pictures? Can you play with the game? How do you play Senate?"

"Senet, Hayato. It's Senet." As they walked on, Yami glanced back at the billboard then down at Hayato. Because oddly enough, he still had Saturday morning free.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea, Yami! That's really sweet."

"Thanks, Yugi. I just have to do it. He just looked so unbelievably sad. I still remember his face when I told him he couldn't go with his friends."

On the other end of the line, Yugi kept his opinion to himself. He knew that while Yami would have been sad for his other students, he wouldn't try to make it up to them like he did with Hayato. "I bet he'll love it. It'll be quite a surprise when you turn up tomorrow morning."

"I just hope he isn't too hyper while we're in the museum." For a moment, Yami thought about inviting Yugi along. He knew his friend would enjoy the exhibit more than Yami would. However, it only took another second for Yami to brush the thought aside with a lingering disappointment. "Hopefully, this will make up for the zoo trip."

"I think it'll do more than that! I can't wait until Grandpa gets back. We're going to see it together."

Yami laughed. "That just means that you're getting a special tour than everyone else, Yugi! You have to tell me how it went when he gets back. We can compare notes."

"Sure! Oh by the way, did Duke call you and tell you about Pegasus?" Yugi's voice turned hesitant.

"Yes. He told me about the pink hair."

"Um. Actually, I was asking about the last minute bunny costume."

* * *

Anzu huffed at Yugi, whose eyes darted to a corner as he swiftly hung up the phone. The last thing Yugi wanted was for Yami to hear Anzu's rant. "You could have tried to work your way in, Yugi! Why didn't you suggest you join?"

Yugi was quick to put up a defense. "I didn't want to impose, Anzu. Besides, didn't you say that Yami and Hayato needed bonding time?"

Anzu frowned. She had never met the little angel that had caught Yami's attention, but it was obvious Yami wanted to help the child. The orphan was very attached to Yami and Anzu thought it was adorable. However, Anzu wanted her friends to be happy. Too bad Yugi didn't seem to be onboard with that. "I did, but he needs some bonding time with you too, if you want this to work."

Yugi sighed but nodded his head in agreement. Anzu was right. If he wanted Atem Mubarak to be his boyfriend, then he would have to work for it.

TBC

Alia: So what do you think so far?

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Alia: So here is another installment of a story I'm not even sure I like. Damn plotbunnies. Anyway, other than wishes those lost in the second Great Purge (I never recovered from the first one), I don't have much to say. Much thanks again to dragonlady222. Your encouragement for this little ignored fic is important.

Thanks for everyone that is actually reading this story.

Also, please review the WARNINGS. I doubt will kick me off because of this first little snippet of this story. If so, I'll just take it to my journal or somewhere else.

My apologies for this being UNBETAED.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 3/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Dubious Consensual Sex, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: Events appear to be slow, but pay close attention. You're actually getting a lot of information.

Shadow Illusions 3

* * *

_Atem smiled down warmly at the kneeling figure. Moving languidly through the hot Egyptian air, the young Pharaoh moved forward a few steps and gently cupped the older man's chin. With a hint of pressure, blood red eyes met warm dark brown. Atem rubbed his thumb over the soft, warm skin. "You're eager today."_

_The warm eyes narrowed playfully, but the powerful figure continued to kneel silently, nude but for the thin wrap around his hips. _

_Chuckling softly, Atem straightened, removing his hands from the slave at his feet. A small frown flittered across the man's face. His attention was caught seconds later, as he watched his Pharaoh catch the end of his linen kilt with a finger. Atem smirked as he slowly began pulling the pure white cloth up his thighs._

_Atem turned his body and placed on raised foot on the edge of his bed. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Well? Why wait?"_

_Darkened, almost hungry eyes covered every inch of Atem's skin. A crooked finger in his direction was a sign of relief for the slave as he slowly crawled across the cool stone floor to his Pharaoh's feet. Kneeling between Atem's legs, he pressed a trailing kiss up his Pharaoh's thigh from his knee._

_Atem's eyes closed in pleasure, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He smiled as the kisses continued higher. Dropping a hand to the soft black hair, Atem lovingly pressed the slave's head down. "A bit lower today."_

_A flash of teeth and a quick nip had Atem gasp with a soft laugh before he placed his hands on the slave's shoulders at the first hint of tongue._

* * *

Yami opened his eyes slowly, letting them focus on the open studio as he realized the warmth pressed against his back was not a warm body. It was a pillow stealing Yami's body heat. Curling deeper into a ball beneath the covers, Yami's vacant eyes slowly stopped flooding his face with salty tears. Yami bit his lip unhappily. He had to wonder when it would all stop. The dreams, memories really, struck hard and violent in Yami's sleep.

And no matter how wonderful they were, every dream was emotionally crippling.

"You bastard. If you're hiding from me, I'll never forgive you." Yami's longing expression belied his words totally.

A soft beep echoed from the shelf across from Yami's bed. Rolling onto his back, turning his damp face to the window with a sigh, Yami rose from his supine position and rolled his shoulders in a lazy stretch. Yami rubbed his face inadequately clean before turning his eyes to the persistent beeps. On a shelf under the window at the end of his bed, Yami's cellular phone beeped continuously in reminder. The Egyptian cursed softly before rising to his knees and stretching across the bed to the shelf.

Yami sleepily latched onto the phone and pulled it from the shelf, nearly knocking down a couple photos. One was of Yami and Yugi surrounded by friends at Yugi's birthday party. Another picture was of Yami and Hayato at school. Yawning widely, Yami threw his weary body back onto the bed and as he stretched out, he opened the phone's alarm to see what was so important.

A lethargic smile rolled over Yami's expression as he realized what he was getting up so early for. Today was going to be busy.

Yami quickly stopped his phone alarm and tossed it onto the blankets at the bottom of the bed. Mentally encouraging his sleep starved body, Yami pushed back the covers and slowly shifted into a sitting position. "Right." Yami yawned again, scratching his hair. "Hayato. Museum. Yugi." Nodding decisively, and hoping it gave him strength to properly release his bed, Yami rose from the bed and slowly stumbled for the kitchen and bathroom.

* * *

Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, Yami took another bite of cereal before speaking. "Hello?"

"Atem-san?" It was an older female voice.

"Kumiko-san? Good morning." Yami quickly consumed and swallowed another spoonful of cereal. "Is everything alright? I should be leaving within the next half hour."

Kumiko's laughter rang over the phone. "Oh no! Nothing is wrong. Our Hayato is still clueless and unhappy with me. Actually, I wanted to let you know that the rest of your final papers arrived this morning."

Yami leaned back heavily in the black wooden chair. The spoon dropped heavily into the nearly empty bowl of cereal and milk. A few white drops of dairy splashed the black surface of the table. "Really? All of it?"

"Yes! I have them on my desk ready to sign. Then, we only have to wait for processing and the probation period." Kumiko cheerful voice sounded even more excited.

"I-I..." Yami covered his eyes with a short barked laugh. He was shocked to silence by fear, worry, and a wave of happiness and excitement. "Thank you, Kumiko-san. I really appreciate how you've help me with this."

The older woman demurred with a warm tone in her voice. "No, dear. You and Hayato deserve this. The two of you are good for each other. Now, I'll have Hayato ready for his trip today by the time you arrive. He's having breakfast now."

"Yes. Again, I'll be there in half an hour, Kumiko-san, and thank you again for your help." Laughing, the older woman said goodbye and Yami ended the call with a big smile. It looked like he was finally going to get it all done.

Turning back to his food, still grinning like an idiot, Yami managed to finished the last few spoonfuls of cereal before his phone rang again. Yami stood, grabbing the empty bowl in one hand and his phone in the other. Yami smiled warmly as he saw a familiar number. Heading for the kitchen, Yami thought that his day was getting even better as he accepted the call. "Good morning, Yugi."

"Good morning, Yami! I wanted to call and make sure we were still on tonight?"

"Of course! After a walk through the museum, I'll need something relaxing to end my day. What films did you line up for tonight?"

On the other side of the phone, Anzu bounced around excitedly, a cup of white coffee in her hand, as she helped coach Yugi through his conversation with the love of his life. Yugi turned slightly away from his overly excited friend in embarrassment.

Anzu neither minded nor cared. As far as she was concerned, everything was going perfectly. The moment Yami came over to the Game Shop later that night, all would go according to plan. Anzu was sure that this time, things would work out perfectly.

The brunette straightened her back and narrowed her eyes at Yugi in determination as he completely ignored her for Yami. Anzu Misaki was not a woman that admitted to defeat. She had promised to help Yugi get Atem Mubarak, aka Yami, as a boyfriend, and damn it all, her best friend was going to get that sexy Egyptian as a boyfriend! However, since Yugi didn't want to make things easy and confess, that left the duo with schemes and crude, brilliant schemes.

Anzu knew that Yugi had tried a few things before, but nothing had worked out for the poor guy. According to Yugi, Yami just never realized what was going on. The subtle flirtation, the touching, the any additional hints of interest all seemed to fly over Yami's head. Yugi even confessed to her that he'd been desperate enough try kissing Atem only to screw it up and trip all over himself.

Because of Yugi's growing desperation, Anzu was even more determined to make her friend happy and drive over Atem repeatedly with the clue bus.

Unfortunately, Anzu thought despondently as her shoulders slumped, their previous ingenious plans and ideas hadn't gone so well.

Not long after Yugi had first begged for Anzu's assistance, the duo had come up with their first attempt at seducing Yami. It was supposed to be simple. Yugi invited Atem along for a sunset walk in a park near Atem's home. It was warm and sunny outside, and Anzu had even packed a small picnic with candles for the two men. It should have been perfect, and it was until Yami's students appeared. The group of four had been surprised to see one of their senseis at a nearby park. Yami hadn't minded seeing them and when the children begged him to play, Yami didn't see a problem and had invited an unhappy Yugi to join.

By the time it was too dark, the food was cold, the candles were accidentally broken, and the children were being escorted home by Yami and Yugi. Anzu had sworn to choose a less child-friendly location on their next try; not that it changed anything.

The next location was a new restaurant that was a shared distance between Atem's place and Yugi's home. Yugi had feigned a deep desire to try the new restaurant, and Yami had been more than willing to go with him. Anzu had been excited about the upcoming date and spent a good hour digging around in Yugi's closet for a perfect outfit.

Everything should have gone well. Sure, Anzu hadn't been able to convince Yugi to get Yami drunk (It had been during a moment of deep frustration), but things still should have gone well. Too bad Joey, Tristan and Duke had been in the area searching for something to eat when they saw Yugi. The three idiots, in Anzu's opinion, had invited themselves along despite Yugi's protests and proceeded to ruin the date between the two. Not that Atem seemed to mind or care. The man had only smiled when he saw his friends along.

Anzu had spent the rest of the night with Yugi watching horror movies and eating junk food. Yugi had refused the ice cream simply because he was not a girl.

Anzu turned her attention back to Yugi and Yami. Yugi was more than happy to chat with the older man. "How long are you going to be at the museum, Yami?"

"I'm not sure. I know Hayato will want to view all the new exhibits, but he's never been to the museum before. We'll probably spend at least two to three hours exploring everything. He's really more excited about the new ones though." Yami glanced at the clock. He needed to leave. "I have to go, Yugi, or I'll be late. I'll take a picture of Hayato when I tell him about our impromptu field trip. Are you sure I don't need to bring anything?"

Yugi laughed. "We're good for tonight, Yami. I'll see you later. You two have fun." Yugi waited for Atem's goodbye before ending the connection.

Anzu grinned broadly. "This is perfect! I'll just be the two of you. No kids, no Idiot Trio,"

"Anzu!" Yugi admonished her, but he couldn't stifle his smile.

"And nothing to distract Yami from your...wiles? I can't say feminine wiles. You aren't a girl." Anzu shrugged at Yugi's confused stare. "Anyway, the main objective has been accomplished. Now, do you remember what to do once he gets here? Do we need to practice?"

Yugi blushed. "Maybe that isn't a good idea."

Anzu scoffed. "It's a great idea! You're just nervous you may rape him without his shirt." Anzu threw her head back with a laugh as Yugi's expression turned scandalized.

"Anzu! It's not like that." After all, for Yugi, it was a near thing whether Atem was dressed or not. Yugi sighed. "I really want him to finally realize and notice."

"Don't worry, Yugi. I mean it's not like I'm asking you to streak across the room."

Yugi scowled sadly. "That didn't work anyway."

Anzu ignored him. "This is just an extra incentive for you to put the moves on Yami." She paused and quirked an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather confess and get this all over with?" She crossed her fingers behind her back in hope.

Yugi shook his head. To Anzu's disappointment, he said, "No. I can't. We'll do things your way, Anzu." Yugi coughed nervously. "But do I really have to pour cold water all over him?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Like you don't want a chance to take off his clothes."

"ANZU! Stop having so much fun with this!"

* * *

Yami grumbled in annoyance as his phone rang in his pocket. There was no way he could reach for it currently as he was riding his motorcycle down to the orphanage. The museum was far enough away, that Yami figured it was better to just ride there and back. The trains would have worked, but Yami wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

Another five minutes went by before Yami slowly pulled next to the orphanage. Yami carefully parked his motorcycle with a large group of bikes belonging to the staff and a few older children. Taking his keys and making certain the stand was down, Yami stood and pulled out his phone. He'd gotten a text from Anzu, a missed called from Joey, and a missed call from a familiar number.

Yami glanced at the two story brick orphanage and decided he had time to return a call. Deciding not to take any chances on being heard, Yami pressed the phone against his ear and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" A cool male voice picked up on the other end. It almost sounded as if the man's voice was sore.

Yami smiled. It was amazing that his realtor really didn't like most people. Yami was lucky not to be one of them. "Good morning, Mori-san. I apologize for missing your phone call."

The voice warmed quickly. "Atem! And please call me Manabu." After all the time the two men had been spending together over the last two months, they were rather familiar with each other. "I called earlier to let you know I found a couple new properties that match your criteria. You're in a very demanding neighborhood."

Yami nodded, despite the fact that Manabu couldn't see it. "I know and I apologize. I didn't mean to work you so hard. I just don't want to be too far from the kindergarten, and I rather enjoy my current neighborhood. Plus with the new addition, I just need a certain amount of space on a similar budget."

"I know, Atem. You let me do my job and I will make you a very happy man. Also, I wanted to experiment a little with location and property."

Yami grimaced. "I don't like the sound of that."

Manabu laughed. "Just trust me on this. I really think you'll like what I have. You may skip the other locations I show you for this. Is there any time today that you can meet me to take a look at some places?"

Yami was prepared to say that his day would be full, but it was still early in the day. He and Hayato wouldn't be in the museum forever, and as Yami thought more on it all, he realized that he liked the idea of Hayato joining them. "How about we meet some time after two o'clock, Manabu? Right after lunch, I can meet you at the first location."

"That sounds good." Manabu quickly rattled off the location of the first apartment as Yami fumbled to type it all into his phone. "The first two locations aren't too far from each other so we can either walk or drive. Also, Atem, be open-minded about the location I want to show you afterwards, yes?"

Yami sighed, completely put out by the idea. He did recognize Manabu's hard work in trying to find Yami a proper new home. So he replied, "Yes, I'll be open-minded. This had better be an utterly fantastic location though."

"For that, I cannot wait to see your face, Atem."

"Sensei!"

Yami's head lifted as he heard a muffled voice from behind. Turning, Yami could see Hayato grinning at him from behind the glass door of the orphanage. The little boy was waving at him frantically trying to gain Yami's attention. Smiling back and waving in turn, Yami decided to wrap up his call. "Then I'll prepare myself to be amazed, Manabu. I have an appointment right now. I'll see you at two."

"Goodbye, Atem."

Yami turned toward the excited child and headed toward the building as he put his phone in his back pocket. Kumiko was patting her graying hair back into its standard bun as she walked up behind the little boy. Hayato was practically bouncing at the door. "Good morning, Hayato. Good morning, Kumiko-san."

Hayato practically shrieked through the glass. "Sensei! Sensei! What are you doing here? Are you coming to visit? Can we ride your bike today? Are you going to talk to Auntie?"

Auntie, otherwise known as Kumiko, sent Yami a welcoming smile. "Good morning. Came for the surprise?"

Hayato's eyes went wide in curiosity. "A surprise?"

Yami laughed. "Yes. I have a surprise for someone. Kumiko-san helped me."

"What's the surprise, Sensei?"

Kumiko clicked her tongue. "I don't think we can tell you just yet."

"Aw!" Hayato whined and pouted to the amusement of both adults. "I wanna know!"

The older woman raised a finger into air. "However, if you make your bed and find the helmet Sensei gave you, you might be able to find out about the surprise."

Yami snorted with a grin as Hayato took off down the hallway and around the corner. Smirking in pleasure at her cunning tactic, Kumiko turned to walk the opposite direction. "Please follow me to my office, Atem. I think there are some papers you need to see."

"Do we have enough time?" Yami asked as he trailed her down the hall.

"Oh yes. Ryu is sleeping on Hayato's bed right now and is very uninclined to move." Ryu was the building's pet dog that had been adopted from a nearby shelter. Kumiko opened the door and Yami followed, closing the door behind him. The motherly patron picked up a slim stack of papers from the overrun oak desk in the center of the small room. Kumiko handed them over to Yami. "Like I said before, after you sign, you'll have to wait at least a few weeks for processing. After that, a social worker will contact you for an interview and then the probationary period will begin." She smiled confidently. "I'm sure you and Hayato will be able to finish this up before the end of this year."

Yami tried to hide the small tremor in his hands as his eyes sped over the words on paper. Kumiko said nothing but turned back to straighten the various papers on her desk to give the nervous man privacy. She had seen the same symptoms before in others that stood in Atem's current position and was certain she would see more. She knew that he'd still make the same choice.

"Kumiko-san?" Yami's normally strong voice was hushed.

"Yes, dear?" She kept her back to him and smiled.

"Do you have a pen?"

* * *

Yami watched Hayato with amusement as the little boy's eyes frantically roamed the new Egyptian exhibit. The two visitors had gone through nearly every other exhibit as Yami had convinced Hayato to save the best for last. It had certainly paid off. Hayato's energy had begun flagging after lunch, but Yami had luckily timed their quick meal right before the new exhibit. Now, Hayato was ready to go again.

"Do you see anything you'd like to look at first?" Yami asked the excited child. He held fast to Hayato's hand. The last thing he wanted was for the five-year-old to take off unsupervised.

Hayato looked painfully undecided. The boy obviously wanted to say yes to more than one thing. Hayato bit his lip. Yami watched his eyes dart between the large sphinx statue in the center of the room and the huge wall of hieroglyphics to their left. "I don't know." Hayato frowned with a huff.

"How about we start at the wall and work our way around?" Yami glanced at his watch. They had plenty of time to view the exhibit and leave to meet Manabu at the first address.

"Okay!" Hayato ran forward, almost dragging Yami along behind him. The child pointed to the large reproduced hieroglyphics on the wall. "What is it all, Sensei?"

"It's writing." Yami read through the hieroglyphs with ease. "It's a story of the Egyptian gods." The hieroglyphs told the story of how Set tricked Osiris into the sarcophagus. Yami had always felt bad for Osiris. He'd gotten the raw end of the whole deal, especially as Yami knew the myth hadn't been accurately told.

Hayato looked surprised. "Where do you see that?"

"I can read it." Yami smiled at the gobsmacked child.

"But how?" Hayato looked at the hieroglyphics and back to his teacher. "They're just pictures."

Yami shook his head with a smirk. He leaned over and picked up Hayato, propping the little boy on his hip. Though taken aback by the move, Hayato grinned at being held and tossed his arms around Yami's neck and shoulders. Yami pointed to the wall with his free hand. "It is true that they are all pictures, but each picture represents something."

The former Pharaoh pointed to a vulture. "That means father." Yami pointed to another bird. "The owl there means the moon."

"That's so cool!" Hayato crowed, drawing a few amused smiles from others in the room. "How did you learn to do that, Sensei? Can you teach me?"

Yami laughed. "I learned with my teachers back in Egypt." He was telling the full truth after all. "And maybe I will teach you how to write. There is a lot to learn."

"How much?"

"About... Two thousand symbols actually."

Hayato's jaw dropped before the child wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "That's a lot. I don't think I could learn all of it."

Yami shrugged. "It takes time to learn, but you're smart. I'm sure if my friends can learn, you can too." Yami turned away from the wall to walk to a large case featuring a model of Egyptian homes. "But we can leave that for later, right?"

Hayato nodded vaguely. The little boy's attention was already on the odd house.

By the time Yami and Hayato had made it to the back of the vast room, Yami was almost desperate for a bottle of water. He'd spent a majority of his time explaining things to Hayato. The teacher had reached the point that Yami had searched for something he knew little about.

Hayato's eyes went wide as the dazzled boy walked up to a huge stone carving on the wall. Yami raised an eyebrow, impressed by the giant size of the faux stone glued to the wall. It was a good nine feet tall and nine feet wide. "What's this?"

Yami read the small card next to the towering stone. "It says this is a recent discovery in what was once Upper Egypt. It says this is a copy of what archaeologists found in a buried temple of Amun-Ra, carved into the temple floor."

"Who was Amara?" Hayato asked.

Yami snickered. "Amun-Ra, Hayato. He was the King of the Gods." Yami read more of the description. "It says this was created by Ra's priests in a small village." Yami's eyes narrowed as he continued reading. "From what little was found, the seal of Ra along with those of others, were created to prevent the gods from going to war." According to the description, two other large seals had been found. There was no more information.

Hayato reached out to carefully touch the false stone. "Why were they fighting?"

"When you have that much power, sometimes you don't feel the need to get along with others."

Hayato pointed to the long glass case next to the stone carving. "Look, sensei! There are little ones."

Yami stepped up behind him and motioned Hayato closer. "Why don't you try reading this time?"

Hayato bit his lip as he leaned in towards the small plaque beside the small round stones. They appeared like thin river rocks with symbols carved into the smooth surfaces. Yami had only seen such symbols once and knew they were powerful. He had to wonder what the 'seals' did. Yami remembers being told that using those symbols lightly was foolish.

"Um... I can't understand all of the words, but it says they're keys." Hayato frowned. "So they open something?"

Yami read over his shoulder. "Actually, the archaeologists think they may have been centerpieces of the broken main seals." Yami stepped up the the large facsimile and pointed to the center. There was a small blank hole. An indent as if missing something. "The 'keys' must go there. I doubt they do anything though." Yami believed in his old gods, but he also knew temple priests could be insane.

"They have a lot of keys." Hayato started announcing them and counting on his fingers. "They have Nut, and Set and Bast." When he couldn't pronounce the other names, he looked up at Yami for help.

"Let's see. There's Anubis, Hathor, Heptet, Geb, Apophis, Osiris and Amun." Yami was puzzled. He wondered why Amun was there.

Hayato counted again. "That's ten!"

"Some of them are missing." Yami wondered where Ra, Isis, Horus and Thoth were.

Hayato sighed. "I like them, Sensei. Do you think I could have one?"

A smile tugged across Yami's face. "I'm afraid not, Hayato, but before we leave, we can check the gift shop." Yami glanced at his watch. "We should probably go now."

"So soon?" Hayato wanted to keep looking at the odd stones.

"Yes. We have to meet someone." Yami took Hayato's hand and they walked back to the entrance.

"Who are we meeting?" Hayato nearly stumbled while walking. He kept trying to get additional peaks of the various pictures and sculptures.

Yami explained after reaching the exit. "I'm trying to get a new apartment. I'm going to need more space soon."

Hayato nodded. "So are you going to get a really big place? And why do you need more space? Is your apartment really small?"

The duo exited the exhibit and walked to the entrance of the museum. Yami's bike was parked outside. "No. It's perfect for me and has plenty of room, but I think I'll need more soon." Yami smiled down at the little boy as they walked down the front steps toward Yami's motorcycle. "Go put your helmet on and we can go."

* * *

Manabu laughed softly as Hayato practically slid down the hallway to check out the smallest bedroom once more. The real estate agent turned to Yami. "So what do you think?"

Sighing explosively, Yami glared at him. "I think I hate you." He continued responding even as Manabu barked a louder laugh. "This place is almost perfect, there's plenty of storage and two bedrooms. I'm practically a ten minute walk from work, and I want to strangle you for it. Do you know the only complaint I have is that the kitchen isn't more open?" Yami frowned. "But you know I have to keep to my budget. This would stretch me to the max." Yami got a few monetary bonuses each year for teaching, but with the upcoming lifestyle change, even with his savings, he needed to be stricter with his cash.

"True, but I wanted you to see this first." He stared at Yami with amusement. "Now, you didn't like the other place at all."

"I already told you no high rises." Yami had to wonder if Manabu was sabotaging him for his experiment. He waved his hand toward the missing child. "He's smart, but I don't want to take any chances. Besides, there was no place for my bike."

Manabu nodded in understanding. He was protective of his little ones, too. "Well, in that case," Yami glared as Manabu rubbed his hands together. "Are you ready for the experiment?"

Yami felt like he was going to the guillotines. "I want to be a coward, but I was born a brave idiot. Hayato!"

Twenty minutes later, the two men and one five-year-old stood in front of a row of brick buildings. Some were white, but Yami was standing before a red building. The former Pharaoh's eyes were wide while Hayato tried to pull out of his teacher's grip to look around.

Yami turned to a grinning Manabu. "This is a house." It was nearly a question.

Manabu nodded nonchalantly except for the mirthful expression. "Yes. It is a house."

Yami scoffed in disbelief. "You're kidding. Someone is renting out this house?"

Manabu shifted a bit nervously. "This house isn't up for rent. It's up for sale."

"What..." Yami took a moment to compose the flash of his temper and his words. "Why have you brought us here when I'm renting. I can't afford a house. Especially here." The place was near a park and two schools. They were down the streets from a bunch of shops and the kindergarten was not even a half hour drive on Yami's bike. He was actually closer to most of his friends than before.

Manabu cleared his throat. "Hear me out first, Yami." He took out a small ring of keys. "Let's look around while we talk." Yami glared at him but tried to keep Hayato from seeing how upset he was.

The group entered the three-story brick home through a door in the garage. Hayato immediately took off his shoes and darted for the first three doors. Behind them were the toilet, bath and the first bedroom.

Yami and Manabu removed their shoes before both men followed him. Manabu started talking while Yami looked over the head of his excited guest. "So this house is almost ten years old, has two balconies and the parking space on this floor. It is eight minutes walk from two train stations. There are three bedrooms including this one." Both men peered in to the bedroom in the back as Hayato bounced around the bedroom before running past their legs and towards the stairs.

"Hayato, wait for us!" Yami rolled his eyes. The agent followed his exasperated client up to the second floor. Yami stopped next to the stairs to look around. To Yami's right was a kitchen open to the rest of the living area on the floor. The cabinets and appliances all looked relatively new and the view from the balcony wasn't too bad.

Manabu mentioned the other toilet on the floor before motioning Yami and Hayato to follow him. The trio slowly ventured up the stairs. "The last two bedrooms are upstairs." He pointed out the master and second bedroom along with their measurements. "The master has a walk-in closet and a balcony."

Hayato opened the small bedroom and nearly shrieked for Yami's attention. "Sensei! There's a window on the ceiling! You can see the sky!"

Yami entered with Manabu and nodded. "It's a skylight. That's pretty good. You'll get... You can get a lot of light in here." Manabu chuckled at Yami's slip. "Go check the other bedroom for me while I talk to Manabu-san. Stay off the balcony!" The child was running before Yami's had finished speaking.

"How are you going to keep up with him?" Manabu asked. None of his children had ever been so energetic.

Yami shrugged. He didn't know how he kept up with his class. Narrowing it to one would be easy. "Manabu, why did you bring me here? I cannot afford this house. And how much is it?"

Manabu tensed. "It's 54,800,000 yen."

Yami covered his face with a hand. "You know, I can't afford that even if I pushed all my savings into it."

"That would be true," Yami looked up at Manabu's sly tone and smirk. "That would be true if the owner of this place wasn't in a hurry to sell. He's recently moved to Germany and is desperate to get this home off his hands."

"The price says he isn't that desperate."

"But he is!" Manabu assured Yami. "He's actually one of my wife's clients, and he's having a hard time paying bills for his residence here and in Germany."

Yami crossed his arms and wished he could hide the hopeful expression on his face better. "What are you trying to say?"

"I can negotiate this house down to 50 million yet. Trust me, Yami. I've done it before. Now, I want you to calculate that by monthly mortgage. Because if my math is correct, if you buy this building, you'll be paying less than what you budgeted for a two bedroom apartment."

Clenching his jaw to prevent it from falling, Yami stared at Manabu, who smiled. "There..." He shook his head. "You're serious?"

"Completely. You'll actually be paying into a good bit of land instead of throwing money away by renting."

Yami knew there was an alternative motive. Not only would Manabu get a good bonus as Yami's realtor, but his wife would earn money by selling the same property Yami would buy. It was a good thing the Egyptian didn't care. With the location and the room of the house, the place was perfect.

Yami turned serious red eyes onto the real estate agent. "If you can get this house down to 50 million or even less, not only will I buy this house, Manabu, but I'll buy you and your wife dinner for a month."

Manabu struggled between laughing and pulling out his phone.

TBC

* * *

Alia: It was a bit boring but things will start picking up next chapter. Right now, I just want some opinions.

REVIEW

July 15, 2012


	4. Chapter 4

Alia: Still not sure how to feel about this story, but I had a little fun with this chapter. My greatest apologies to Yugi.

Reviewers: **dragonlady222**, **Alverna**, **Saskia17** - Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And yeah, Yami is getting a place for when he officially adopts Hayato (who is going to be very excited when he finds out). Yami will also tell his friends about his upcoming change in residence and the adoption (which will be the bigger news). Again, thanks for the support guys.

There is a slight change in the warnings because of the movie being watched. Other than that you're fine.

Enjoy

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 4/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, mentions of torture, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: For any brave soul that wants to know about the movie the boys are watching. It's called Audition (in English anyway) and it was created by director Takashi Miike. I saw clips of it and I'm still scarred for life.

* * *

Shadow Illusions 4

Desperately clutching the bag of chips, Yugi bit his lip as he stared at the kitchen clock. Anzu was giggling almost insanely over the speaker of Yugi's cell phone. Terrified purple eyes glowered at the phone. He snapped with ill amusement. "I'm glad you think this is so amusing!"

"You're just so cute when you're pining for Atem! I can't help it!" Anzu snickered again before clearing her throat. "It's going to be okay, Yugi. Everything will be fine. Just do what we planned... Oh and remember to use protection."

Yugi sighed explosively at her nonsense, making Anzu burst into laughter. "Sorry, Yugi. I really couldn't help myself. All you need to do is follow the plan. It's foolproof." It actually wasn't foolproof as much as incredibly simple. If Yugi kept Yami from suspecting anything, Anzu would be buying a T-shirt brandishing the word Matchmaker.

"You're right, Anzu. I know you are, but..." Yugi tossed the chips to the table and covered his face with his hands. "What if it all goes according to plan but Yami says no? I'm not sure I could take that." He dropped his arms and stared at the phone. "And you know he's been hiding something from me. From all of us. What... What if he's seeing someone already?"

Anzu seriously doubted Yami was dating anyone. She knew her friend enough that he wouldn't hide a relationship. Reluctantly, Anzu admitted that Atem was hiding something. The man seemed more than a bit occupied lately but always brushed off inquiries with a weak promise to disclose later. "Yugi, stop worrying. You'll drive yourself insane." And Anzu knew the plan would fail if Yugi chickened out early.

Yugi sighed again, scared, nervous, and sick to the stomach with reluctant hope. He could not stop himself. "I know. You're right. Again." Anzu giggled over the speaker. Yugi picked up the chips and drinks along with a large bag of chocolate candy. He grabbed his phone with his two free fingers and walked to the living room. "Maybe I should have some chocolate. Something to calm me down before Yami arrives."

Anzu hummed over the line. "He's coming at seven, right?" At home, her clock read fifteen till.

"Yes. He and Hayato made a day of it." Yugi stifled a giggle. "You should see the picture he took of Hayato at the museum. But anyway, Yami sent a text an hour ago saying he wanted to stop by his place first to clean up."

"They must have had a busy day. I thought they were only going to the museum?" Anzu asked.

"Yami said they made a few more stops." Yugi carefully dropped the bags of candy and chips to a corner of the couch. A look of annoyance crossed his face as he carefully sat the drinks on the floor. "He wouldn't say where they went though."

Anzu groaned. "Yugi! You're missing the main objective! Right now, you should be concentrating on snagging Yami! You can worry about the secrets later, if he hasn't told us himself."

Yugi's shoulders slumped before he straightened his back and nodded. "You're right, Anzu. I need to keep my head on straight."

Anzu desperately wanted to tell Yugi to keep his mind on the prize, but she figured he wouldn't take another joke too well at the moment. He was practically falling apart and Atem hadn't even showed up for him to seduce yet. "Try to relax before Yami shows up, Yugi. Everything will go perfect."

"Thanks, Anzu. I'll call you tomorrow." Yugi purposely ignored the pause followed by a perverted burst of laughter as he hung up on his friend. There was something seriously wrong with how giddy Anzu was being over this. He was thankful for her help, but she was going a bit mad scientist matchmaker on him lately.

Yugi sighed as he sat aside his phone and sprawled out onto the couch. He closed his eyes and whispered softly, "Please. Oh, please. Let this work!" Yugi hated himself for being too much of a yellow bellied chicken to confess his feelings to Atem, but Yugi knew failure lay down that road. He'd tried once to confess and ended up having a panic attack in front of a concerned Yami. It had been humiliation at its best, and Yugi didn't think he had the strength to do it again.

A thunderous rumble from outside caught the nervous duelist's attention. Right on cue, it was pouring rain outside the game shop. The notification of the large thunderstorm had been a great relief to Yugi, who had not wanted to go through with Anzu's ridiculous plan of splashing Yami with cold water.

Sure, Yugi felt a little guilty as he knew Atem wouldn't notice the weather change. The Egyptian was still used to a different climate and weather patterns. However, his friend being caught in the rain wasn't enough to make Yugi back down from his latest effort.

Sighing, Yugi laboriously stood and turned on the television. He shifted to survey the thin stack of movies on top of the television. It was a stupid move, but most of the movies were horror. Yugi and Yami weren't afraid of such movies – Not after their misadventures before Atem's short trip to the afterlife – but Yugi figured if he was careful, he could play up a bit of fear and stick close to his better half.

A loud bang cut through the flash of lightening that illuminated the living area of the Game Shop. Yugi cringed at the sound as panic flooded though his chest. His hands trembled for a moment before he realized he was being ridiculous. Now was the time for calm.

"Right. I can do this. I just need to keep calm and it'll happen." Yugi inhaled and exhaled each breath deeply before another loud series of knocks were heard from the back door of his home.

Yugi's eyes widened as he heard the thunder boom across the sky over the sound of pouring rain. "Oh no! Yami!" Yugi rushed toward the door, feeling embarrassed that he'd forgotten his dark in his panic over seeing the man.

Finally reaching his destination, Yugi threw open the glass door with a loud apology. "Yami! I am so sorry! I uh..." Yugi blushed, his face darkening more by the second as Yami stepped in onto the doormat.

As a chuckling Yami pulled the motorcycle helmet from his dry locks, Yugi shamefully took in the preoccupied Egyptian's demeanor. The former Pharaoh was soaked to the bone from the downpour outside. The rain made his skin glisten though Yugi's eyes were caught at how the red shirt was painted across Yami's chest.

"Once again," the drenched fellow began, "I failed to check the weather reports. This is an awful habit of mine." Yami ruefully looked down at his wet clothes. Fat drops of water hit the doormat and wooden floors in a messy circle around the Egyptian.

Yugi laughed. "You'll get better at it someday, Yami." Yugi coughed as he hid his eager hands behind his back. "Why don't you give me your clothes? I can put them in the dryer while we watch the movies."

Yami smiled gratefully. The wet clothing sat uncomfortably against his skin. "Gladly. Do I still have any spare clothes here?"

"Nope." Yugi lied sincerely.

"Then you'll have to let me borrow a pair of pants, Yugi. I can't run around naked."

Yugi's smile faltered a little at the thought of Yami running around his home naturally. It didn't help that the individual in question struggled to remove his clinging shirt in front of him. "Sure, Yami." Yugi coughed and hoped Atem didn't hear the break in his voice. "Right. I'll go grab you some pants and a towel."

Absently nodding in response, Yami held out his shirt and smiled ruefully as water weighed the usually light fabric down. Folding it slowly, hoping to prevent more water from splashing the floor, Atem sat the shirt next to his feet on the rug and knelt down to untie his shoes and remove his pants.

Yugi reluctantly walked back downstairs with a white hand towel and a pair of pajama pants. He paused to watch as Yami struggled to remove his pants. For once, Yugi wasn't sure he was happy to have finally hit his growth spurt after graduating high school. He was about an inch shorter than Yami's own 5'7" and the two men could wear each other's clothing. Yugi, for a swift moment, wished he was still vertically challenged simply to see how Atem would have looked in the tight pants.

The young man sighed. He really wished his inner pervert would let him help his friend before it went off on wild tangents like that. "Here, Yami. I have pants and a towel for you to dry off with."

Yami paused in his poor efforts and smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. Give me just a second." Glaring down at the wet denim, Yami roughly shoved both his jeans and underwear to the floor.

Yugi's head and eyes automatically snapped to the side to provide the older man with some privacy as the duelist both enjoyed the moment and hated it. Atem, though living in a new day and age, was born Egyptian, and at the time of the pharaoh's first life, modesty probably hadn't been a word yet. None of this understanding helped Yugi keep his cool as his best friend and not-so-secret crush stripped naked in front of him. And while Yugi had caught a flash of tan skin, he unfortunately respected Yami too much to just stand and watch.

Closing his eyes, and hating himself for doing so, Yugi stretched out his hands with the towel and pajama bottoms. He sighed quietly as both items were pulled away and grudgingly turned his back to Atem. "Did your bike handle well in the rain?"

"It always does, thankfully." Yami rubbed the water from his legs, thighs, and hips. "I have to admit that Joey was right. That motorcycle is the best buy I ever made." Tossing the towel over his shoulder, Yami grabbed the pants and stepped in one leg at a time.

"It was the best solution at the time. You hate the trains, Yami."

"What's to like about them? Everything about the bike is better, including how long it takes to get to work, and as long as he wears a helmet, I can have Hayato on it. And had I known it was raining, at least I'd be partially dry with a coat." Tying the drawstring, Yami smirked at his hikari's back. "You can turn around now, Yugi."

Yugi was a bit more clean-minded even as he turned to face shirtless Atem. He couldn't help but remember the fit Anzu had thrown after learning Yami let Hayato ride along on his motorcycle. Yami had argued that not only was he very careful when the little boy rode, but that he'd bought Hayato his own helmet. Oddly enough, Anzu flipped a 180 and thought that was the cutest thing. It was one of those odd girl things that bewildered Yugi and the rest of his male friends. Yugi smiled as Yami rubbed his arms and chest with the towel before trying to get his back.

Yugi paused as he realized what an opportunity he had. If Anzu had been near, she would have screamed at him to take the chance. And Yugi wanted exactly that.

Taking a step forward, the smaller man raised his hand to help, opened his mouth to volunteer assistance...and proceeded to chicken out the moment Yami's eyes met his. "I uh... I'll go put your clothes in the dryer, Yami."

Smiling, the other man nodded as he dropped the towel next to his damp clothes on the floor. "Thanks, Yugi." He handed the despondent man his clothes after slipping out his wallet and began drying the floor with the towel.

Yugi gave a weak smile at the distracted man before turning toward the kitchen, his shoulders slumping along the way. The duelist couldn't help but feel as if he'd failed once again. It was lucky that only the oblivious man in the foyer had been there for his rather cowardice performance. Anzu would have killed him had she viewed the pitiful scene.

Arriving in the kitchen, Yugi was quick to shove the clothes into the dryer and turn it on. Taking a long moment, the man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'm just being stupid. I know things will be alright between us no matter what happens. But I'll never know if I don't try." The small statement didn't make Yugi any less nervous.

It wasn't that Yugi didn't believe his words. He did. Even if Atem told his friend that he wasn't interested, Yugi knew that while things would be awkward for a while, they would be fine. The two would always be friends.

The reason Yugi was so terrified was of the rejection itself should it happen. It always lurked at the back of his mind, taunting him with its presence. Yugi didn't want to hear Yami tell him that he wasn't in love with Yugi or even remotely interested in the younger man. That alone was the reason Yugi never confessed and why any romantic endeavor failed.

"Yugi!" The man in question yelped in surprised, then blushed in embarrassment from his reaction. "Have you picked which movie goes in first?"

Clearing his throat, Yugi yelled out a response while walking out of the kitchen to the living room. His voice lowered as he walked. "I already arranged them. Tristan gave it to Joey and he lent it to me." Yugi took a short second to ogle Yami's backside as he entered the room. The Egyptian was in front of the television, his back to Yugi, as he looked through the DVDs.

Yugi walked over to the couch to plop down inelegantly. He whispered indignantly, "When did I become such a lecher?" He took another glance at Yami regardless.

"Did they give it a good review?" Yami raised an eyebrow at the simple cover. "Usually those two don't like psychological thrillers." Yami's friends appreciated horrific monsters brought along by myth, aliens, or mutations. Things that could actually happen tended to bore them.

"Joey said it scared him enough to put off dating again for a while!" Yugi replied rather cheerfully. He still remembered the way Joey paled after describing the breakup in the movie.

Yami chuckled. "Well, if it's enough to bother Joey's cast iron stomach, we should definitely try it." He shivered a little in the cool air. Yami kept his own apartment to a warmer temperature. "Take a seat and I'll pop it in."

Yugi placed the snacks from the couch to the floor. He placed them so that they would be on either side of him and Atem. Smiling as his friend grumbled at the DVD player, Yugi grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room and sat down in the strange snack circle.

"Finally!" Yami crowed with success. There were days that he truly hated technology, but when it worked well, he could take the time to appreciate the victory. Turning, Yami walked over to sit beside his best friend who wrapped half of his blanket around the chilled Egyptian.

"Is this okay?" Yugi asked a little hesitantly as his warm arm rubbed against Yami in their new position.

Yami grinned over at his hikari before snuggling closer and pulling his side of the blanket closer around his body. "Considering how warm you are, it's perfect."

Yugi struggled mightily not to blush with Yami pressed up against him. But the position did give the hikari the need to pull an impulsive move. So without much internal thought, Yugi moved closer to Yami and wrapped an arm around the slim waist, wrapping his side of the blanket closer to them. Yami didn't blink, but Yugi was warmed down to his toes from the smile he received.

The two pairs of eyes turned toward the television. Yugi couldn't help but think he was going to enjoy the movie twice as much as before.

* * *

Yami took another sip of coke as Yugi gladly pulled the movie, Ōdishon, from the player. "Well, hikari. I have to admit. That was new."

Yugi grimaced. He didn't know how Yami could eat and drink through that. Yugi felt a bit sickened. "It certainly was. That was horrible. I can't believe that woman did such a thing." Yami couldn't help the snort of laughter that earned him a glare from Yugi.

"Atem! She cut off his feet, fingers and ears with WIRE! She stuffed him into a plastic bag! She fed him her vomit!" Yugi shuttered. He remembered how boring the scene with the empty apartment had begun until the phone rang and the poor man began thrashing in his plastic prison. His tormentor hadn't even flinched. Not that there was too much noise. She'd cut out the man's tongue as well.

Yami shrugged. "True. But you have to respect her ingenuity." True, the vomit thing was over the top, but Yami had been an Egyptian Pharaoh once upon a time. Torture and pain was a means to an end. And if he happened to get inventive for faster results, who cared?

Yugi huffed but decided not to argue the point. He put it down as another one of those weird things he loved about Yami. "Well, the next movie is better." Yugi was close to tossing the last flick into the garbage but only placed it to the far side. He opened another case and slid its DVD inside the player.

Raising his right arm, half covered with the blanket, Yami made no recognition of the blush on Yugi's face as the other man took his seat at Atem's side. The taller man made sure they were both covered while the room went dark except for the dim television light. Yami narrowed his eyes as the opening credits continued. "This is the one with the mass suicides right?"

Yugi snuggled into Yami a bit more than what was appropriate for a close friend, even two as tight as Yami and Yugi. When he was comfortable, Yugi was flush against Yami from shoulder to hip. The smaller man was happy that Yami didn't seem to mind and gladly leaned more into Yami's warmth. "Yes. I really like this one. It has an interesting concept."

Yami smirked a little, turning his head toward Yugi. He didn't appear to notice the blush on Yugi's face or the way he stiffened. Yugi couldn't help his shoulders stilling or the reaction below his waist. The slight movement placed Yami's lips close to Yugi's cheek and ear. "You like this because it reminds you of Final Destination."

The flustered man roughly nudged Yami's shoulder hard with his own. "That's not true! Those are two entirely different circumstances."

"Whatever you say, hikari. We all know the truth."

Yugi snorted and impulsively laid his head on Yami's bare shoulder, the warm skin pressing against the younger man's cheek. Yugi reacted with a forcefully subdued shock as he realized his movements. He hadn't meant to make such a move, but, Yugi thought after a long moment, perhaps it was for the best as Yami shifted to make Yugi more comfortable.

"Joey wants everyone over at his place tomorrow night."

Yami groaned. "He can't hold that off until next weekend. I don't want to work with a hangover, Yugi. Do you know how painful a hangover is with four and five year olds?"

It was useless to stifle the laugh. "You don't have to drink all that sake, Yami. No one is forcing you to drink just because Bakura brings alcohol." Yugi chose to ignore the language muttered under Atem's breath when it came to the former thief. "And be nice to Bakura."

"Be nice!" Yami nearly squawked.

Yugi continued, reluctantly raising his head from Yami's shoulder to face him. "He lets you into the dojo whenever you like and doesn't say a word when you tear through his employees."

Yami turned toward Yugi with a peevish expression. He didn't seem to notice that this put his face a few inches from Yugi's. "Might I remind you that the damn thief swindled that dojo's deed from under the former owner? And should I also remind you that the reason I have full free access to that dojo is because the Rabbit always wants a spar with me?" Yugi choked at bit at the offensive nickname for Bakura while blushing at how delicious his dark looked so close and flustered next to Yugi. "And he doesn't say a word when I'm 'tearing through his employees' because he's laughing while I'm smacking them around on the mat."

Grinning, Yugi could only stare at Atem with a growing affection. Yugi unconsciously leaned closer and said, "Yami, what are we to do with you?"

Returning the brilliant smile, Yami shrugged playfully. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

This was completely true as Yugi's eyes drifted between Atem's eyes and lips. His hands clenching in his lap, Yugi's mind failed him as he leaned forward with a needy intent.

"YUGI! YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yami jumped, completely startled, before standing up from his comfortable position. "Is that Grandpa? I thought he was in Egypt again?" He went to pause the movie.

"YUGI!" Solomon's stomping could be heard as the old man rushed into the living area of the Kame Game Shop. "YUGI, COME QUICK! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS."

Sitting devastated and forlorn on the floor of the living room, the love of his life fiddling with the DVD player while his insane grandfather rushed around the shop, Yugi finally realized that not only had he lost ANOTHER chance to reveal his feelings to Atem, but that he really needed his own apartment.

"YUGI!"

Flicking on the lights, Yami glanced down at his hikari and wondered where the murderous look Yugi leveled at the doorway came from. Seeing that his friend had no intentions of saying anything, Yami raised his voice. "Grandpa! In here!"

"Yami!" The old man roared as he slung himself into the room.

The former Pharaoh's eyes widened as he took in Solomon's appearance. The old man's shirt and trousers were covered in a thin layer of dirt. His hair was also dusty, obscuring the usual black and white strands. Smears of dirt could be seen trailing in spots across his beaming face. "BOYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Shooting Yami a lingering look, Yugi stood and tossed the discarded blanket to the couch. "Calm down, Grandpa! What has you so excited?"

Grandpa clapped his hands once, exciting a cloud of dust from his body to the air. "Remember how Arthur was enlisted me to Egypt for help in translation?"

Yugi wondered why his grandfather brought that up. "We remember. Why? What happened?"

Solomon's eyes were bright and his body vibrated so hard, it was almost as if he was dancing in place. "There's a brand new exhibit at the Domino Museum! The exhibit has a special series. They're called 'Xtmty-bity'."

Yugi stared blankly at his grandfather. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'Seal-bearer of the King, Yugi." Yami turned back to Solomon. "I was at the museum this morning."

"Then you saw them!" Grandpa crowed. "Aren't they utterly magnificent? And we found more of them while I was there!"

"Wait. You mean the little river stone seals from the Amun-Ra's temple?" Yami gave a confused Yugi an understanding look. He'd explain to his friend later.

Solomon shook his head. "Oh we found some of those little keys, but more importantly, we found more of the larger seals!" The old duelist rubbed his hands together. "Isis, Bast, Apophis, Ra and Amun! Yugi, you should have seen the Amun seal! It was twice as large as the others and so intricate. And instead of stone, the priests had created the Amun and Ra seals with pure gold!" Grandpa's eyes shined with the memory.

Yami frowned at the Amun seal. "Amun and Ra were separate seals?"

Yugi looked curious. "Why do you ask?"

"If I read the time period correctly at the museum, Ra and Amun had become one god by then. Why two seals?" Yami had an idea if his memory served right, but it wasn't something he could confess to knowing without questions.

The elder didn't pay much attention to the question. "There have to be more in that old town! Arthur was searching high and low for more of the higher deities. In fact, he may have a lead on finding the seal for Osiris!"

Yugi shook his head, losing some of his sour mood, to smile at his grandfather. "That's great, Grandpa. How many more of the smaller ones did you find?"

The old man grinned impishly. "A few. But why don't I show you?" Reaching into his pocket, Solomon pulled out two engraved river stones.

Yami's eyes widened. "Grandpa, those are the key seals." Yugi looked curiously at the topic of their conversation.

Solomon nodded excitedly. "Yes! Well," Solomon rubbed the back of his head, carefully holding the three stones in one hand. "Not exactly. These are copies. Using the translations, we wanted to see how the smooth lines were created in the stone. One is a good copy of the Thoth seal." He held up the other stone. "This one is special. A prediction of how the Horus seal will look like." Grandpa passed Yugi the Thoth seal and gave Horus to Yami.

Yami gently ran his thumb over the stone indents. The smooth lines ran from one side to the other on the thin stone. "They seem very fragile. Where did the pattern from Horus come from?"

"Simply an idea one of the anthropologists suggested. As Horus is the son of Osiris and Isis, we thought he would have similar patterns to them. In fact, Set and Osiris's seals are similar. That one is just one of five guesses. We discarded the idea, however, but kept the stones." He smiled. "I thought Yugi would be interested, but why don't you take Horus, Yami? It makes a bit more sense that way."

Chuckling, Yami nodded. "Thanks, Grandpa." He glanced over the old man's shoulder. "It looks like I should head out before it gets any darker." Yugi's shoulders slumped.

"Like that?" Grandpa laughed, pointing at Yami's half dressed state. Neither of them noticed Yugi's blush. "Caught in the rain again, Yami?"

"Grandpa!" Yami narrowed his eyes as his smile grew. "Even if the answer is yes, I'll grab my shirt from the dryer and take the rest home." He turned to his friend. "You don't mind if I keep the pants for now, Yugi?"

The disappointed man shook his head and fiddled nervously with the stone in his hand. "No problem at all, Yami." With a quick thank you, Yami hurried for the kitchen as Solomon eyed the stone in his grandson's hands.

Slightly annoyed, Yugi turned to his relative. "What are you doing home so soon, Grandpa? I thought it would be another two weeks before you came back?" And considering the fact that Yugi's parents were off on another business trip, Yugi had been enjoying having the place to himself. Not that his plans would fall through anymore thanks to Grandpa.

Solomon coughed in embarrassment. "Well, there might have been a bit of an issue with my Passport Picture."

Yugi sighed. "Grandpa, you took that picture when you were my age."

"I'M STILL YOUNG! They could have taken it!"

* * *

Minutes later, Yami slowed to the red stoplight in the street. He wore his helmet, dry shirt and shoes. The rest of his clothing was in a small compartment on his bike.

As he waited for the light to turn green, Yami couldn't help but turn and look down the street at the Kame Game Shop. A despondent sigh escaped as his time at the shop ran through his mind. Yami still remembered how his own self-control had nearly broken as Yugi leaned in close. It was sheer luck Solomon had appeared.

Turning back to the stoplight, Yami muttered softly, "I am so sorry, Yugi. You don't deserve this." The light flashed from red to green. Moments later, Yami was gone.

TBC

Alia: I don't know whether to laugh or apologize to Yugi and as for Yami... *sighs* Please tell me what you think.

REVIEW

July 20, 2012


	5. Chapter 5

Alia: Yes, I should be updating Hope Hates Reality (or my ignored HP fics), but all of that's on hold. HHR is due for a Not-Flashback and those always take time.

*cheers* I got three reviews last chapter! Hopefully, I'll shock you enough to get even more this time. **Dragonlady222**, **Alverna**, **Zambino**: Thanks for reviewing. What would I do without you? And dragonlady222, I plan to answer your questions fully this chapter.

PLEASE check the warnings for this chapter as well as the Author's Note. All good info even for a short chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 5/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Egyptian mythology, Minor Character Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: There is a flashback that has been italicized. Nothing needs to be said. It speaks for itself. You also learn something important about Yami and his relationships with his lover and Yugi. You'll understand when you read it. Nothing is graphic but the information is important to the story.

Shadow Illusions 5

* * *

_The fear gripping his stomach kept him from enjoying the wine. _

_He didn't know why he was so worried, so scared. Everything was going well. _

_He sat comfortably at the head of the table in a hall filled with people laughing, dancing, and celebrating his wedding. His priests were relaxed and happy with the nuptials, and while his friends worried, they knew why the decision had been made._

_And if his eyes roamed sadly through the crowd looking for a familiar form, that was his affair. It didn't matter if he was sitting right next to his new Queen. Admittedly, the guilt he felt was staggering, but he couldn't and wouldn't take it back. This marriage would give him exactly what he both wanted and needed. _

_Atem was tired of aching for it._

_Atem glanced at his bride out of the corner of his eye. She's been drinking the wine heavily, nervous about their wedding night, and was now coughing a bit harshly. Isis, who was on her left at the table, gently patted the young Queen on the back. Oddly, it didn't make things better. Instead, the Queen covered her mouth as coughs grew worse._

"_Your Majesty…" Isis's cautious inquiry was cut off with a gasp. _

_Atem watched, his eyes widening in shock, as his wife pulled her small hand from her blood smeared lips and turned to him, her innocent brown eyes filled with fear. "Husband," she whimpered as another cough shook her slim figure and more blood spilled from her lips._

"_Isis, help her!" Atem gently held his wife as her body convulsed. The party-goers around them began to panic at the sight of their suddenly ill Queen. Many were frantically calling for the healers._

_Looking around for the court physicians, Atem paused, holding the bleeding woman close, as he caught the dark gaze near the end of the hall. _

_Atem's slave stood impassively for a moment before raising the jug of wine in his hands and saluting his Pharaoh mockingly giving a wicked smile. And even as his bride gave a gurgling whimper before going still in his arms, Atem kept watch on the murderous smile._

* * *

"FUCK!" The startled man jerked violently awake in his bed, his limbs trembling as he realized he was no longer caught in his memory/dream.

Soaked in sweat and trembling all over, Yami closed his eyes and curled over onto his side, pulling his legs up. The exhausted man raised his shaky hands to cover his face.

It was so shameful. It was shameful, painful, and needy.

Kicking the damp sheets away from his body, Yami realized that he really hated his life sometimes.

* * *

"No. It's fine, Joey. I have a few million things to do today in any case. Besides, you need to concentrate on your studies right now." Glancing at Trudy and Evangeline over his lunch menu, Yami kept his attention to the phone at his ear. He ignored the small argument the two women were having over lunch choices.

"Thanks, Yami! But don't worry. We'll have pizza next weekend since we skipped things this time." The blond's voice went quiet. "Of course we can go out tonight instead of just hanging at the apartment!"

"Joey!" Yami rolled his eyes. "You are the one that wants to be an EMT. You have to pass this test. So study with Ryou and pass the test."

There was a small whine over the phone. "I hate studying! I can't believe I graduated high school just to study some more!"

Laughing, Yami watched Evangeline raise a curious eyebrow. He nodded at her. "You're doing this because this is the job for you, Joey. Now study already and tell Ryou I said hi." Realizing that Joey was stalling instead of studying like he should, Yami hung up without another word.

"No hangover tomorrow?" Trudy asked with a grin. Evangeline coughed delicately next to her, earning a playfully chastising look from Yami.

"Very funny. I don't always drink." Yami ignored the laughter from the two women. "But the party has been canceled. My friend Joey is studying to become an EMT, so he and Ryou are studying for a test this week."

Evangeline frowned. She and Trudy didn't know Yami's older friends much. There hadn't been any time to meet any of them. The two women had met Yugi quite a few times though. "Ryou? The scientist?"

"That's the one studying forensics." Trudy sat aside her menu and grasped the glass of ice water next to her.

"Yes. So," Evangeline leaned back in her chair. "How did your evening with Yugi go?"

Trudy mentally swore as the warm atmosphere changed. She really wished Evangeline could mind her own damn business. She knew her friend was hurting from her own memories, but trying to push Yami into making a decision was cruel.

Yami smiled warmly, and to Trudy, a little sadly. "It went fine. We ate too much junk food and watched a rather disturbing movie called Audition."

"Ugh!" Trudy grimaced. Yami was surprised that she'd seen it. If it wasn't a violent action movie, Trudy usually wasn't interested. "You guys watched that? You have my condolences. I swore to never see that movie again."

Evangeline giggled. "Was it so bad?"

"Yes!" Yami and Trudy shook their heads in disgust. Yami continued, "I'd say more, but we do want lunch. It was nice though excluding the movie. We've all been so busy and it's nice just hanging out with my best friend."

"Did he try it again?" Evangeline asked, unable to help herself.

Trudy sighed, placing her drink aside. "Eva! Do you have to bring it up? Can't we at least eat first?" Trudy warily looked at Yami's tight lipped expression.

"That question is completely unnecessary. Trudy's right. I'd like to have a peaceful lunch."

Evangeline sighed. "I will take that as a yes. I do apologize, Atem. I... I do not enjoy watching you toss something so important aside." Trudy often fussed at her about bringing up the sensitive topic. The problem was that Evangeline truly could not help it. Her own failed romantic history wouldn't allow her to see Yami so hurt. After all, he couldn't heal by nearly joining a convent.

Yami was quiet for a long moment, picking at the napkin next to his glass despondently. "Yes. He tried it again. Yugi tried to kiss me."

The flicker of memory left a painful hole and crushing pressure in Yami's chest. He'd wanted that kiss, that declaration, from his hikari. For that split second, Yami was ready to shove his concerns and fears aside. He hadn't cared about anything but finally letting Yugi know that Yami knew and craved just as much. But the moment he'd heard Solomon's shout, Yami had snapped back to reality.

Yami gave a small snort. The sound was full of shame, self-disgust, and pain. "I nearly gave in, too. It was fate alone that brought his grandfather in at that moment."

"Fate is more cruel than kind. Isn't the fact that Yugi's grandfather interrupted a bad thing?"

"No, Evangeline." Yami scowled at her. He was less than pleased to have this subject brought forward yet again. He was close to telling Evangeline to stay out of his affairs. "It's not a bad thing. A relationship between Yugi and I would not work. I have told you this."

His words were truly honest. Even contemplating the idea of a relationship with Yugi made Yami's heart swell with joy and guilt. He wasn't ready to let go. How could he love his hikari in such a condition?

She threw him a look that made the Egyptian feel like twice the liar he was. Her voice was rather cool when she replied. "This is because you will not make it work. And that is not even the worst sin you have committed to someone as gentle as Yugi Muoto."

"Excuse me?" Yami's voice darkened at Evangeline's declaration.

"Evangeline!" Trudy snapped at her friend in displeasure. She didn't want to hear this. Didn't Eva see how much the entire matter hurt Atem? He tormented himself enough. The man didn't need help.

"The way you play that poor man-,"

"Play? With Yugi's heart? Are you insane?" Yami snarled, his eyes narrowing at his friend. Trudy looked at the two in despair.

"Yes, play! You ignore his advances, you flirt with others in front of him, and every time Yugi finally manages to express his love for you, you act the fool! You do not offer him either affection or closure! Yugi at least deserves the understanding that you do not care for him, which is a lie itself. You swear he is your best friend and all you do is hurt him. You know damned well how deeply in love he is with you. Any fool on the street can see it." And seeing how much the matter hurt both Yugi and Atem killed Evangeline inside. She knew how her story ended. One man married and the other murdered. She had been in Atem's place and because of her indecision, she'd lost both men. Evangeline refused to see it happen again.

Yami glared at her, his crimson eyes flashing. "I told you why it wouldn't work. I'm trying not to hurt Yugi! You know the circumstances." Yami hissed his words angrily.

And he was right. No one knew the truth except for Trudy and Evangeline, and even they didn't know everything.

"No! All you are doing is being too much a coward to let go of a man that obviously doesn't lo-,"

"SHUT UP!" Trudy slammed her hand down on the table and standing abruptly, nearly knocking her chair back. She was done and the sheer amount of stupidity had gone on long enough. Trudy decided not to let this argument fracture Atem and Evangeline's friendship as it would have if she'd allowed Evangeline to finish. The American was sick of separating her friends on this one painful subject. "That is enough!"

Ignoring the startled looks from other diners, the American sent her friend a venomous glare. "Eva, I love you, but you should take a breather in the bathroom." It took every inch of her not to scream at her friend to butt the fuck out. She knew this mess with Atem and Yugi bothered the teacher, but she had to respect Atem's decision. It was his choice to make.

Evangeline looked at Trudy then back at Atem before closing her eyes. Her friend was obviously hurt, not just by her accusations but by her last words. Trudy hadn't stopped her soon enough. "I am such a bitch. Sorry, Atem." Suddenly filled with shame and choking on the sudden clog in her throat, Evangeline stood and rushed from the table.

Rubbing her forehead, Trudy sighed and blushed a bit as she saw the odd looks they drew from the other tables. She made a point to narrow her eyes at her fellow customers before retaking her seat. While most people in Japan tried to avoid making a scene as some type of social thing, she was American. She put sugar, cream and drama in her coffee every morning. The teacher immediately directed her eyes to her silent friend.

Yami's eyes were locked solidly onto his menu on the table. His face was disheartened and his eyes had lost their spirited warmth. It broke Trudy's heart to see such a change in Atem, and his situation with Yugi Muoto was one of the few things that could.

"Atem, it's okay. Really." Glancing around at the still rather nosy diners, she leaned in closer to whisper. "It is okay. This is no one's business but yours."

There was a hurt, conflicted look on Yami's face. "Trudy..." His voice was hesitant and fearful. Trudy silently swore to make Evangeline's life hell for the next few days. "Am I really hurting Yugi?"

"No!" She lied. However, seeing the disbelief on Yami's face, she attempted to revise that declaration. "Atem, listen. I don't think you are purposely hurting Yugi."

"But you do think I am."

Trudy bit her lip at her friend's pain and the wet shine in his eyes. "Indirectly, yes. He wants you and you do your best not to notice. That has to be unpleasant." She struggled with the honest statement, but went on to say, "But out of the two of you, Atem, you're hurting yourself so much more."

"I'm not." He shook his head and crossed his arms. In Trudy's mind, it seemed more like he was holding himself for comfort. "And I don't mean to hurt Yugi, Trudy. I swear. I would do anything to make him happy if I could. I just-." Yami strived to find the right words. "I just can't..."

"Atem, I know! Okay. Really. Eva and I know how much you care for Yugi, but I do understand why you haven't done anything. You love that man. You're loyal and don't want to give up on him." She'd seen the way Yami's eyes shined when he talked about his missing lover. It was almost the same way he lit up when speaking about Yugi.

Trudy didn't understand why Atem's lover was missing. She figured the guy was military or something, but Yami obviously loved him and missed him greatly.

"Evangeline doesn't seem so understanding."

Trudy made a rude noise and sat back in her chair. "Eva is trying to force a lesson she learned onto you. That's not always right."

"But you do agree with her? That I... That I should give things with Yugi a try?"

"You don't ask easy questions, huh?" Pulling at a lock of her hair, Trudy turned serious eyes on Atem. "You want my honest to God opinion on all of this?"

Yami felt uneasy. He wanted to hear Trudy's answer, but he was so afraid. He couldn't change his situation and he couldn't break his promise. He truly couldn't. But fear had never stopped Yami from wanting the truth before. "Yes."

"Shit." Trudy turned her face away from Yami to gather her courage before turning back to her friend. "Remember you asked for this. In all honesty, Atem, I'm not sure what to think. Not really. I can't be angry with you. I know you love Yugi. I've seen the glances you give that man and how much you two want to jump each other. I see how pissy you get when you tell us about some girl hitting on Yugi. I want the two of you to be together because I don't think anyone can make you as happy as Yugi could. And vice versa.

"However..." Trudy took a sip of water from her glass before replacing it on the table. "I respect your decision because you fell in love with someone before you fell for Yugi. You made a promise that the two of you were forever. And even though he's been missing for all this time, you still love this man enough to wait. I do want to know though. Can you wait forever?"

"For him, yes." And Yami would never forgive himself for it. "I love him, Trudy, and I miss him so much." Yami's words broke on flooding emotion.

Trudy reached out and rubbed his arm. She smiled sadly as she realized Yami said love rather than loved. Whoever this guy was, he was giving Yugi one hell of a challenge. "Your situation isn't pretty, Atem. You either stay loyal to the unavailable guy you love or you take a chance with another guy you care about that is here. Eva and I are biased. The answer is obvious to us. We want you happy with Yugi because we've seen you two together. Problem is, it's not our decision."

Trudy sighed. "In my honest opinion, I think you need to make one final decision. Either tell Yugi how you feel and let your first love go. Or wait for this man and tell Yugi that you will not return his feelings."

Yami slumped back into his chair. He couldn't accept either of those options.

He was so fucked.

"Can I ask one last thing, Atem?" Trudy glanced at the restroom and wondered if she should check on Evangeline.

"Yes." His tone indicated his miserable disposition.

"I asked you if you could wait forever. Here's something to question. Does this love of your life expect you to?"

* * *

Yugi stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he lounged across his bed. Echoing through his bedroom was an angry shrieking voice that Yugi had long since reduced to white noise. Key words continued catching his attention unfortunately.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SECONDS AWAY! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" The voice soon broke, choked with tears. A loud thump was heard as a body hurled itself to the floor in despair. "Why? Everything was perfect."

Yugi sighed and tried to ignore the sad tangle of limbs on his bedroom floor. Considering he was the one handling a heartbreaking failure, Anzu really shouldn't be taking it so badly. Yugi was the one left without an Egyptian.

"Oh Yugi! What are we going to do?" Anzu sniffled as she rolled over onto her back on the floor. Her voice was deeply devastated. "It almost worked. It almost worked!"

"Anzu..." Yugi rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Do we have to keep talking about this?" Yugi really just wanted to wallow in his failure for a while.

His request was ignored. "Just a few more seconds and I would officially have been your fag hag!" She nearly wailed in dismay. "You wouldn't have to die a virgin!"

"ANZU!" Yugi snapped. He was not in the mood for jokes. Not when he remembered how close he'd been to kissing Yami. And he had been close. Yugi would have preferred to have been interrupted by his grandfather than prevented. Yugi rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. He really hated his life at the moment.

Sadly for him, Anzu was being completely serious. "I can't believe Grandpa came back early!" She huffed and stood from the floor to resume her pacing. "Maybe you should get your own place. At least if you EVER let Yami know the truth, you two will have more privacy. Wouldn't want your grandfather bursting into the room with you on your back right?"

At that point, Yugi realized he needed a new friend. He knew he should have gone to Ryou with help for his love life. Unfortunately, Ryou was going though his own issues with Bakura. Yugi had to wonder how long those two would dance around things. Probably as long as Ryou literally ran to avoid Bakura.

"UGH!" Anzu nearly screamed in frustration and rage at the knowledge of her failed plan. "And I can't believe Yami! How did he not realize?"

Anzu paused, catching Yugi's attention as the incensed rant was placed on hold. The young man sat up in bed as the brunette continued. "Hey... How do we know he doesn't realize it? I mean you said you were barely a second away from kissing him. That's not exactly something you can ignore. Though Atem is pretty oblivious. I can't believe this. The idiot."

Yugi's stomach plummeted at the thought. He truly felt sick. Yugi felt horrified at the idea that Yami knew. It wasn't so much that Yami knew Yugi was about to kiss him, though it made him nervous. The horrifying thought that circled Yugi's brain was that Atem was disgusted by it.

He remembered how quickly Yami had leaped to his feet to turn on the light and pause the movie as Solomon ran like mad throughout the house. It had been Yami who had summoned the old man to the living room. And not a moment after Grandpa had finished his explanations, Yami had been more than happy to leave.

"Anzu?" Yugi called out nervously.

She stomped from one end of Yugi's bedroom to another. "I mean Yami's pretty smart. No way would he be that stu-,"

"Anzu!" Yugi heard her give an exasperated sigh, but she did fall silent. The dancer turned to face her friend with a questioning look. Anzu gained a look of concerned at the worry Yugi had on his face.

"Do you, um..." Yugi cleared his throat. "Do you think he does know?"

She snorted but kept the eye rolling to a minimum. "And not said anything? Yami? You know there's nothing he's afraid to take head on. Hmm." Anzu went quiet for a second before speaking again. "Or he's nervous. Oh no!" A horrified look briefly eclipsed her features. "What if he's like you?"

Yugi glared at his best friend indignantly. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I mean what if he's embarrassed in a good way? Yami might not have known what to do." Anzu's voice was starting to rise into a squeal. She started to wave her hands excitedly. "Oh! What if that's why he didn't answer his phone this afternoon? He was so embarrassed that he didn't get to kiss you that he can't face you! Or maybe he was about to kiss you, and Grandpa caught him off guard! And I always had the idea that he was inexperienced. I knew he was a virgin! No wonder he's so damn scared!"

"This is a lot of speculation you know." Yugi smiled warmly, only to scowl at Anzu's answer.

"Well, it wouldn't be speculation if you would man up and kiss him stupid already!"

"It's not that easy!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing his arms around in emphasis. The ridiculous gesture was lost on Anzu.

"Yes It Is!" Anzu snapped. She pointed at Yugi. "I've seen you watching him so intensely that even I feel the need to protect Atem's virtue half the time!" Even as Yugi literally squawked at the truthful accusation, Anzu said, "I still think you should just tell him, Yugi. Or just kiss him. You can't take anymore before you just snap and molest him in public. *I* don't think I can take much more if you don't!"

Yugi rubbed his forehead and wondered where Anzu's sanity had gone. "Anzu, please. I've tried more than once at that and failed. It will not work."

Anzu sighed. "Fine. Okay." She picked up a notepad from Yugi's desk. "Time for more brainstorming. Now we said jealousy wouldn't work because he'd just be happy for you, the jerk. Hmmm. Maybe we should just get him really drunk. Too bad Joey canceled the outing at his place today."

Dropping his head in shame, Yugi wanted to be anywhere else.

* * *

Even though Yami's dinette set functioned as both a dinner table and a desk, he tried to keep it somewhat organized. One side of the table was for eating. The small table had two arranged places for it. The other side table usually had papers from the Kindergarten.

With his weekend ending, Yami spent the evening reading through two small packets of papers on the table. The white pages had nothing to do with the Kindergarten, but both stacks they were important.

Holding the first packet, Yami was reading and signing authorization papers for his homestudy. It was annoying to have a stranger visiting his apartment multiple times and asking over his finances, but Yami didn't doubt for a moment that having Hayato as his son would be worth it. Hopefully, because of the help he was receiving from Hayato's orphanage, the visits would be quick and painless. Besides, the homestudy was one of the first major steps in the adoption process. Yami could deal with annoying questions for a while.

The second packet had been dropped off by Manabu that evening. It was additional information on the house and the surrounding area. Manabu, the manipulative bastard, was already negotiating on the deal even if it was with his wife. The offer had dropped two million yen, but it would take a great deal more to tempt Yami into conceding. Yami figured it would take a good bit more time. Manabu had reluctantly confessed to being booted from his bedroom to the couch.

Groaning, Yami tossed his pen aside and slowly stretched out his arms and back. His eyes felt blurry after the long day and reading through the annoying papers. In all honesty, Yami was exhausted, and considering how busy his upcoming week would be, he couldn't afford that. He had several important meetings he needed to have and he wanted to have all his wits about him.

It was just a shame the argument with Evangeline and his conversation with Trudy had wiped him out so early.

"_The way you play that poor man-,"_

_"I asked you if you could wait forever... Does this love of your life expect you to?"_

Yami crossed his arms over the table and documents. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how heavy his heart was.

Atem loved Yugi. There was no doubt about it in his heart. His feelings were not just of friendship or brotherly affection. Yami adored his dearest friend in a very romantic sense. From Yugi's big heart to his unhappy frowns, on good days and bad, and probably even from the moment they'd truly met, Yami loved Yugi Muoto.

The problem was that Pharaoh Atem swore on his very soul that there would only be one love for him, and though the man was missing, Yami had intended to keep that promise. The Egyptian wanted to keep that promise. He knew that perhaps he could find his lover or that the man would find him someday. However, Atem hadn't expected to fall so very hard for his hikari.

But Trudy's words kept running through Yami's mind. It bothered him that he knew the answer and knew exactly why she had asked.

The answer was a test. The answer would tell Yami just how much Yugi and his lover cared for him.

Had the positions of the men in Yami's heart been switched around, the answer would have been simple. Unfortunately, or fortunately, they weren't.

_"Does this love of your life expect you to?"_

Yami hadn't been able to answer Trudy verbally, but he'd known the answer immediately.

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it to be true. Yami opened his eyes languidly and let his eyes fall on the Horus stone Solomon gave him.

The answer was yes.

TBC

Alia: There you are. Tons of information. Important meetings are coming up next chapter. This may or may not include some...problems. Tell me if you understand!

REVIEW

August 3, 2012


	6. Chapter 6

Alia: My greatest apologies to everyone for the long wait. Real Life, you know. I had to cut the chapter because not only was it getting too long, but I had the final scene end at a perfect spot. You'll be getting a lot of information on the characters so pay attention.

REVIEWERS: _**dragonlady222**_, _**InuYoiushi**_: Thank you so much for reviewing you guys. These reviews help me keep the story going. And dragonlady222, Yami's lover actually had reasons for not appearing...yet.

And finally... I'm leaving a dedication to the chapter for my girl, Bell, who loves this story and is one of my best reviewers / betas.

Bell, you've been my best friend since fifth grade, and we've been kicking ass and taking names ever since. You're the one that helps make sense of the world, and one of the few that gets to see the entire picture of me. I don't think any gift I can give will fully show how grateful I am to have you as a friend.

This chapter is for you! (Demanding woman that you are.)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY (And I'm happy you love the books!)

Alia

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 6/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: BONUS POINTS for anyone that figures out what the boyfriend's name means.

* * *

Shadow Illusions 6

"It's my turn!" A high pitched voice rang loudly, cutting through the playful and excited exclamations covering the classroom's atmosphere.

"No, Usagi-chan! It's my turn! Give it to me!"

Yami, who was observing some of the pictures his students were drawing, paused with a long mental sigh before standing straight. Looking toward the other side of the room, Yami managed not to roll his eyes when he observes Mira and Usagi fighting over a pink crayon. Because neither girl had remembered the crayons Yami had specifically requested they bring, the pair had to share a small pack from Yami. Unfortunately, both five-year-olds were still learning what sharing meant.

Yami shook his head very slightly so none of the other children could see and proceeded to ignore the pair. Though the private kindergarten was educationally aimed, it was still mostly a hoikuen most days.

Walking around the tables as the children worked, Yami smiled as he came to one rather far from his desk. Hayato, Kuro and two others were talking animatedly. The small group often stopped drawing to show off how their pictures were progressing. As Yami walked up, absently placing a hand on Hayato's head, he looked at the four pictures with a smile.

Kuro was quick to lift his paper into the air. "Look, Sensei!"

Yami looked critically at the orange and brown blobby circle. It looked as if a stick figure was trying to eat it, never mind that the blob was three times the figure's size. "That's a nice color, Kuro. Can you tell me about it?" That was always better than trying to guess the picture than getting it wrong. That usually led to frowns and, once, a long session of tears.

"It's a man eating a pie." The little boy smiled down at the work in progress. "It's a really big one."

Yami nodded and expressed more appreciation toward the drawing. He personally thought the drawing horrific, but anyone could appreciate the effort Kuro had put into it.

The other two children also had their pictures at least halfway done. One girl drew, or tried to draw, a woman on a bicycle. The boy next to her had a better idea and was drawing France's flag. Considering the topic, Yami thought the children were doing rather well until he looked harder at Hayato's work. What Yami had thought was the Eiffel Tower at a glance, was actually a badly shaped pyramid.

"Hayato? What's that?"

The boy's head turned up with a bright smile. Yami couldn't help but smile back. "It's a pyramid, Sensei! Like what we saw at the museum!"

It was sheer luck the other children didn't realize what Hayato was saying. No one would have reacted positively to Hayato getting his own field trip even with the one on Friday. What a shit-storm that would be. "And it's a very nice one, but I thought the assignment was about France. Remember the video we saw this morning. You have to draw something French from the movie. Like food, buildings, and other things?"

Hayato frowned. "I couldn't think of anything, Sensei. So I drew the pyramid, but it's really nice."

"And it is very nice. But it's still not the assignment, right?" Yami raised an eyebrow as a slightly mutinous Hayato nodded grudgingly. "Good. Then get another sheet and draw something for me. And you know?" Yami looked down at the pyramid. "If you did this good at the pyramid, you may be able to do the Eiffel Tower. I don't think anyone has tried it."

Hayato huffed with displeasure and frowned at Yami but nodded. Carefully sitting his pyramid aside and glancing up once more at Yami's encouraging but insistent look, the child slowly began drawing an odd triangle for the Eiffel Tower. Yami smiled and picked up the picture of the pyramid. "But you don't mind me having this do you?"

Hayato blinked up in surprise then grinned. "Yes! You can keep it, Sensei."

Yami smiled and thanked him. The teacher held the drawing carefully. The picture would someday be the first picture on the wall of their new home. "Do your best on this picture and I'll give you a surprise, alright?" He kept his voice low so Hayato was the only one to really hear.

Yes, Yami could admit he favored Hayato, but he usually kept it well hidden. It wouldn't hurt for him to slip once in a while though.

The child cheered, catching the attention of his classmates. "Really?"

Yami waved his hand down, signalling Hayato to lower his voice. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone." Yami ignored the curious looks of the other children as Hayato nodded excitedly in agreement.

The Egyptian wondered if the child would enjoy the little replica stone from Solomon.

* * *

Yami sat on the stone steps, carefully watching his students running about the playground while he kept his right arm wrapped tightly around Evangeline's waist. The French woman was as close to her friend as was appropriate, her own arms wrapped tightly around him, though both were garnering disapproving looks from one of the other teachers. Atem ignored the displeased stares and rubbed the woman's back as Yami's friend continued to softly mutter apologies. Atem had accepted them, but Evangeline felt horrible about their ruined lunch.

Trying to ease things up, Trudy, who sat on Evangeline's other side, continued her earlier conversation with Atem. She knew it would relax Eva. "So you talked to Kimura?"

"Yes." Yami sighed with annoyance. "I spoke with him and Ume-sensei earlier this morning about pushing through with the adoption for Hayato."

"How did it go? I imagine Kimura-sensei was amused." The elderly man had been giving Yami a laughing smile whenever he laid eyes on them.

Yami's eye twitched. "He burst into laughing the minute I announced it. He said he was wondering if I would ever get around to it." Evangeline snorted inelegantly into his shoulder, but didn't raise her head. Her whispered apologies slowed and died as the conversation went on. "Ume-sensei didn't seem to take it well."

Trudy frowned. She tilted her head as she pondered that response. "What do you mean? Was she upset about how long it took you? I mean you did put in the papers for your homestudy first."

Scowling, Yami shook his head negatively. "No. It's not that. I still have at least weeks before the homestudy. And I've spoken to Kumiko-san. Hayato won't come to live with me until I can move into the new place."

Yami grinned at the knowledge that he was so close to having a new house and that Hayato would be living with him as his son. He then grimaced as he answered Trudy's question. "Ume-sensei thought the adoption was a conflict of interest or some nonsense. That I was favoring Hayato."

"You do favor Hayato. That's no surprise." Evangeline sniffled and curled a little more into Atem's side much to Trudy's amusement.

He glared down at the blonde. "Should you be apologizing? Or just be more supportive in general?" Ignoring Eva's shrug, he continued, "Ume-sensei claims that I shouldn't have waited so long to let the principal know even if telling her is just a formality."

Evangeline sighed and straightened her torso, pulling away from Yami. "You should not be so concerned with Ume-sensei. She wants you as a father. She simply would prefer being the mother."

"In other words, the cow is jealous." Trudy was visibly annoyed at the fact that Ume was messing with her friend's good news.

"Regardless, Kimura-sensei set her straight." Yami smiled. "He seems a little excited about the adoption or at least happy for Hayato and I. Kimura started going on and on about writing a recommendation for me and how Hayato could get discounts on his tuition and uniforms now."

The two women smiled at each other. "We're happy for you, Atem. Everyone is. Do you really believe anyone is surprised you're adopting Hayato?" Trudy asked with laughter in her voice. "You're already so devoted to that child."

Yami blushed as Evangeline giggled. She nudged his shoulder, gaining his attention as she offered Yami a rueful smile. "We are excited for you, Atem. You'll make a wonderful father. I..."

She paused before drawing a sad, deep breath. "I am so very sorry. I am sorry I have not been more supportive. Not only in this but - but the situation with..." Deeply ashamed, Evangeline waved her hand vaguely. Trudy and Atem knew what problem she meant.

"Eva." Exasperated as the mood turned sober, Yami tightened his arm around Evangeline's waist in a partial hug. "It's fine. I understand why you were upset." He spoke the truth. Yami honestly understood why. Evangeline's past cropped up often in lieu of Atem's romantic issues. It couldn't be pleasant for the girl to see one of her friends in such a familiar situation.

"I am still very sorry. I did not mean to lose my temper, Atem, but I want you to be happy. This situation is making you anything but."

"That's true, but it won't always be this way." Yami tried to reassure both women. "I know what I need to do. I need to make a decision. Everything will be fine then."

Evangeline frowned with worry. Trudy stared at the Egyptian after his almost flippant response. Evangeline grumbled, "You make it sound so simple." Experience had taught her otherwise.

"It is. All I need is an answer to my question." A moment of hesitation struck Atem as a thought found itself back to the forefront of his mind. His eyes strayed from his friends to the loud, excited children running around the playground.

"I even know the answer to Trudy's question." At her questioning look, he clarified. "What you asked me at the restaurant."

Trudy's shoulders slumped a bit at the look on Yami's face. Some of the happiness and excitement before had drained from his face. The American didn't regret answering the question. She did feel a bit sad that Atem didn't like the answer anymore than she did. Ignoring Evangeline's confused look, Trudy said, "If you know the answer to that question, then your decision should be easier than before."

Yami shook his head, turning his eyes back to Trudy and Evangeline. "No. It's not." A short bark of a depreciating laugh escaped him. "I-I want Yugi. I love him, but every time I think of him that way, I feel like I'm betraying him."

"How can you betray someone that left you behind? You don't leave people you love, Atem. He left you." Evangeline was disappointed as he pulled away a little.

Atem pulled his arm back to his side, laying his hand in his lap. "I told you that there were circumstances behind that." The Shadow Realm had a tendency to be a huge fucking circumstance, but Yami couldn't tell them that.

"And even if he's not here..." Yami ran a hand across his face. "You don't know what it's like. I think of being with Yugi and I... I feel so ashamed. I feel dirty wanting someone else when I had, when I still have in a way, something that is so special."

Trudy shook her head. She didn't know what to say or how to help. Evangeline looked at her, showing how much she hurt for Atem. "Oh, Atem. I am so sorry."

"I'd love being in a relationship with Yugi, but what if Akhen returns?" What would Yami do if they found each other? If Akhenatem was even alive in this time. "How could I face him after failing to keep my promise? I couldn't live with myself having to see the look on his face." Because he knew Akhenatem would never forgive him.

Atem had betrayed the man once. He had done it, despite knowing how painful it would be to Akhen. Could Yami actually do it again simply because he wanted to?

Evangeline's lips tightened. She obviously wanted to say something, but after last time she was unsure of speaking her mind. Trudy was also reluctant, but didn't let that stop her broken sentence. "Yami... I know you love him, but... Can you live with the knowledge that Yugi won't wait forever? What if you lose him to someone that won't hesitate?"

Yami struggled to keep his face straight as at that exact moment, he spotted Hayato turn and smile brightly at him. Yami managed a sickly smile and a small wave. There was no way he wanted Hayato to realize Trudy's question made him feel like he was dying.

"Yami..." Evangeline whispered his name softly enough that it was lost under the playful exclamations of the children. She gently squeezed his bicep as Trudy anxiously wrung her hands in her lap, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

Feeling nauseous as the pressure in his chest grew, Yami realized that he was more fucked than he thought.

* * *

After a rather stressful week for Evangeline, who was close to tearing her hair out from the constant butchering of her culture, Yami was more than ready for some free time. The last week had been much rougher than usual and everyone on staff was desperate for a weekend. If he has to hear one more shrieking child and pissy, impatient parent that wouldn't listen to reason, Atem was going to kill someone.

Trudy had practically ran out the door, dragging a bedraggled Evangeline behind her. Neither woman had looked back, and the roommates had barely waited for their students to be picked up for the day. Yami didn't blame them. Friday wasn't good. At all. Atem had to wonder if Trudy was right about the full moon hanging over the Kindergarten.

Holding Hayato's hand securely, and shifting his empty backpack on his shoulder, Yami trudged down the sidewalk with a slightly weary, but very happy child at his side. Atem knew that despite the stress wearing him down, he couldn't slow. Yami didn't have much time to rest when he had to stop by the orphanage and then fix dinner for two.

He'd spoken to Kumiko-san the day before. Hayato would be staying at Yami's apartment for the night. In all honestly, ever since Atem had signed the adoption papers, it was perfectly expected that Hayato move in with his adopted father.

It would only be for the night, however, as Yami wanted to wait until he was moved into the new place. Atem wanted his son to have his own space that he didn't have to share with others. Considering Yami was locked into negotiations with the homeowner, it would be a while before Hayato finally moved in with him.

Kumiko-san thought it was very responsible, and the older woman had no problem allowing Hayato more time in orphanage. Atem just hoped he and Hayato would have enough time to move in before the scheduled homestudy.

Hayato yawned a little as they walked toward the orphanage, but it didn't remove the smile from the little boy's face. He kept his eyes firmly on the smooth, round rock in his hand. As promised, Yami had given Hayato the small replica of the key stones they'd seen at the museum. The little boy had been in total awe at the copy and had been excited to have one of his own.

Atem looked down indulgently at his son. Because of his Eiffel Tower's color, and the closest accuracy you could expect from a five-year-old's drawing, the principal had chosen Hayato's picture as the cultural winner for Yami's class. The little boy had been excited, especially as the win earned him a treat at lunch, but when Yami pulled him aside and offered Hayato the stone, the child had practically screamed with joy. Hayato hadn't put it down since.

The walk was quiet for the most part. Usually Hayato would be babbling away, but neither man nor child minded the silence. It was a comfortable atmosphere between them as they continued on their first stop home.

Regretting not having his motorcycle for the day, Yami gave a silent huff of relief as the orphanage came into view. Hayato seemed to get a burst of energy and started walking faster, pulling Yami along behind him. "Come on, Sensei! I want to show Auntie my stone!"

Atem laughed. "Calm down, Hayato. It's not going anywhere." With Hayato's enthusiasm pushing them, they made it to the door momentarily. Yami let Hayato open it and followed the child inside.

As usual, it was a bit of a mad house inside. Children from the ages of eight to eleven were running through the halls playing. The younger teens would be found doing their designated chores, much to their displeasure. The older teens, mostly those coming of age to leave the orphanage, were helping with the infants and toddlers.

It was the last of the three groups creating the most noise.

As they entered the foyer, Atem's attention was caught by a high pitched, enraged scream. Yami turned his head to the right in the direction of the nursery as Hayato slapped his hands over his ears. The Kindergartener huffed with displeasure at the shout. "Stupid Ren."

Yami intended to scold Hayato only to see the doors of the nursery burst open. Sixteen-year-old Ren stormed out of the room with her head held high as if she were queen. The blond's nose could not rise further into the air without catching something. However, what caught Yami's attention was not the girl's ire but the odd white stain going down the front of her dress from the shoulder.

"They're disgusting, little vermin, Kumiko! I won't have it anymore!" The girl shrieked over her shoulder as she stomped through the hall and toward the staircase. The upper floors held a majority of the single rooms.

Yami raised an eyebrow as a stressed Kumiko walked out of the nursery. She held a young toddler on her hip and cradled a newborn in her other arm. Both babies were crying. "I told you to use a diaper, Ren!" The older woman just sighed in extreme vexation as the teenager pranced upstairs. "That girl!"

After he dropped his empty backpack, and pretended he didn't see Hayato making faces at Ren's back, Yami held out his hands. "Would you like some help, Kumiko-san?" Yami owed the older woman so much already. It had been her subtle suggestions that had nudged Atem into adopting Hayato. Yami didn't think helping her with one of her unhappy loads would ever repay her help and kindness.

The older woman blinked in surprise to see Yami and Hayato. Giving Yami a grateful and relieved smile, Kumiko carefully handed Atem the infant. The teacher immediately started rocking the baby to sooth her cries. "Thank you, Atem. This one," Kumiko cuddled the one-year-old, patting his back comfortingly as he whimpered into her shoulder, "Has an upset stomach. I'm afraid he took it out on Ren." She didn't sound the least bit sympathetic about the girl's plight.

Yami chuckled. "She'll get over it sooner or later, Kumiko-san. They're just babies." Yami looked down at the now quiet infant. The three-month-old was staring up curiously, a small hand raising to wave toward Atem's face. As the baby girl relaxed in his arms, Yami's eyes strayed from the infant to Hayato, who was watching Kumiko and her tiny ward.

The Egyptian couldn't help a small hint of regret that lingered in his heart. It was strange, but Yami couldn't help but ponder on how amazing it would have been to have a newborn Hayato in his arms. He briefly imagined seeing those innocent wine-colored eyes staring at him and reaching up with tiny, curious hands. Atem wondered how small his son had been and if Hayato would have developed slower or faster than other babies.

With a short longing sigh, Yami shook his head. He knew he was lucky to have the time he's had with Hayato. Besides, Yami may have missed a couple early years, but now he would have the rest of his life to experience being that special boy's father.

The newborn in Yami's arms squirmed and made a soft cooing noise. Her small hand continued reaching for Atem's face. Chuckling, Yami pressed a quick kiss to the wandering hand. The baby was simply too adorable. Kumiko smiled as she shifted her unhappy little boy to her right hip; his tiny hands clutched her shirt. However, there was someone rather displeased at the cute scene.

Hayato frowned, fiddling with the straps of his backpack, as Yami and his Auntie turned their attention back to the babies. He didn't know why, but Hayato didn't like the babies that much. From his experience, all babies were boring and annoying. While Hayato thought what happened with Ren was funny, he still didn't like babies. All they ever did was cry, poop, and throw up on people.

There was also the matter of adoption that made Hayato just a little bit bitter. When new parents came to adopt, they almost always headed for the nursery first. They always thought the little babies and toddlers were cuter than any of the older children. And, more often than not, Hayato would watch parents leave with the little poop bags.

Hayato wasn't a baby. Not anymore, and when he had been a baby, his grandpa had still been alive. His old Papa had cared for him as a baby. Hayato remembered that much, and he had been nearly three when the old man went to sleep and didn't wake up. Hayato still remembered that too.

"Sensei?" Hayato called, only to be ignored as Atem carefully shifted the infant girl to his shoulder, whispering warm words to the baby. The little kindergartener pouted and bit his lip. Hayato's face altered to show a deep, shadowing hurt.

Hayato really didn't like babies.

They always stole the adults' attention. Hayato remembered a young couple that had come to the orphanage. They couldn't have children and wanted one. They'd been so nice to Hayato, and the husband had even played kickball with him in the little garden in the back. But the man's wife had come outside after that. She'd been holding a newborn boy.

It was the last time Hayato had seen the couple. They'd simply walked away with the baby.

Hayato really didn't like babies, especially when they were trying to take his sensei away from him.

The five-year-old tried again. He called to Atem with a hint of a whine in his voice, "Sensei?"

Hayato didn't like the unsettling feeling in his stomach. As the little boy raised a hand to pull at the fabric of his teacher's jeans, he clearly remembered one of the older preteen's ranting to a friend.

_"Don't be stupid. Just because someone adopted one of us older kids, doesn't mean it'll happen all the time. All parents want babies. They don't want some older kid they have to get used to. They'll get a clean start with a brat so they don't have to deal with our shit."_

Hayato shivered at the memory, his eyes becoming a bit wet. He knew that the older boy meant that the older a child was, the less likely they were to be adopted. Hayato knew he wasn't a baby anymore, so he'd never be adopted. No one would ever want him. But the small child knew that he would have his sensei, at least for a little while.

At least if one of the little crying poop monsters didn't take him away.

Hearing the need in Hayato's voice, Yami turned his attention from the infant to his child. "What is it, Hayato? Are you alright?" Atem gave the boy a concerned look seeing the unhappy expression on Hayato's face.

The five-year-old blinked. He didn't know what to say. He'd only wanted attention. Now that he had it, Hayato wasn't sure what to tell Atem. "Umm."

Kumiko shook her head with amusement but said nothing about the jealous gleam Hayato's eyes held. She realized that it was probably an excellent idea that Atem told Hayato about the adoption today. Hopefully, it would ease her sweet boy's jealousy and insecurity. Poor Hayato deserved to be happy. All of her children did really, even Ren. "Atem-sensei, why don't you tell Hayato about this weekend's surprise?"

Yami suddenly grinned, immediately exciting Hayato.

The small boy began bouncing on his heels. "I get another surprise!" The adults didn't think much of the child's instant mood swing. Hayato was nearly vibrating with energy suddenly. Yami thought the only thing keeping him on the ground was his backpack. "Do I get another stone, Sensei?"

Kumiko looked confused. She muttered softly, "Stone? What stone?"

Atem shook his head. "Easy, Hayato." Yami moved to lay a hand on the bouncing head but had to keep both hands on the baby as she unsteadily tried lifting her head to peer over Yami's shoulder.

"It's not another stone but," Yami looked at Kumiko nervously and received an encouraging smile. "Hayato, I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me overnight. At my apartment."

Hayato's eyes went so wide, they overtook half his face. Kumiko snorted softly with laughter and bounced the toddler in her arms. "Really!" The little boy gasped. Hayato's head snapped back and forth between Atem and Kumiko.

Yami nodded. "Just for this evening, and I'll bring you back tomorrow." The young father exchanged a look with Kumiko. Both of their gazes filled with mischief. True, Yami would be returning Hayato tomorrow afternoon, but it would only be temporarily.

* * *

"Contrary to belief, Thief, I do not have time for your shit!" Yami glanced back at the front door of the orphanage as he continued arguing with Bakura on his phone. Kumiko was upstairs helping Hayato pack an overnight bag. The last thing Atem wanted for his son to hear him swearing over the cellular phone.

"Stop being a wimp, Pharaoh! You're just scared I'll hand you your arse!"

Pulling the phone from his ear, Yami sneered down at it, wishing he could send the expression through the phone. Instead, the Egyptian put every ounce of mockery he could into his voice as he said, "I can take you down anytime and anyplace, Bakura. We both know it."

"In your greatest imagination, you worthless, weak-willed jackal! YOU FUCKING WELL WISH-,"

"What did Ryou do this time?" Yami rubbed his forehead and sighed quietly as the line went silent. Looked like his guess was right on the money. Bakura wasn't usually this bitchy unless it had to do with Ryou. "Fess up, idiot. What did you do and what did Ryou do?"

If it wasn't for the fact that the situation was understandable, it would be a bit screwed up. No one believed that it was unreasonable for Ryou to want to avoid Bakura. If Atem had ever thought it would work, he would have done the same. But the relationship between Ryou and Bakura was even more volatile than the one with Atem and Bakura. Yami didn't know all of the details but just considering what Bakura is usually like, it's not a surprise.

Since the return of both yamis, Ryou had been ignoring and avoiding Bakura completely. If the two ever showed up in the same location, Ryou was swift to leave. Bakura had actually tried quite a few times to talk to Ryou. Hell, he'd drunkenly confessed once to trying to apologize to Ryou only to be ignored and dismissed.

Unfortunately, Bakura was a stubborn bastard and had kept trying to get to Ryou. So what Yami's former enemy spoke next was not a huge surprise.

"...He has a fucking restraining order on me..."

Yami sighed. "And this is really going to stop you?" Yami paused. "Wait. Why did he do that?" Usually, Ryou had better ways of avoiding Bakura and the bad memories associated with his darker half. Yami's eyes narrowed. "What did you do, Thief?"

"Stop whining at me, Pharaoh. And not that this is any of your business-," Yami rolled his eyes. Bakura apparently forgot that he'd called Atem. "But I might, and I say MIGHT, have gone to his laboratory yesterday. And security might have been called."

Yami ran his hand down his face. "Damn it, Bakura. You know he reacts when you try cornering him. I told you to give it more time. Let Yugi work on him some more."

Bakura lost a snarl over the phone. "Just come to the fucking dojo." The phone went dead a moment later.

Groaning, Yami shook his head. "This isn't going to get better, Bakura. Not unless Ryou wants it to." Atem didn't believe for a moment that it ever would. He honestly felt for Bakura. He didn't know what he'd do if Yugi gave him that same treatment, but at the same time, regardless of how heavily influenced Bakura's actions had been by Zorc, he'd still hurt Ryou deeply.

Needless to say, the hikari was in no hurry to forgive or forget.

"Sensei!"

Yami turned with a smile to see Hayato bouncing toward him. His backpack still held tightly to the child's shoulders but was currently functioning as Hayato's overnight bag. Yami hoped that Kumiko managed to pack all the essentials, even if there was a small convenience store across from Yami's apartment building. "Do you have everything?"

Hayato nodded excitedly. The kindergartener never thought he'd have a chance to go home with his sensei before. Hayato had asked about Atem's home before, but the teacher had refused to take him to his apartment, telling the child that it was improper. Hayato didn't get it, but he knew better than to argue anymore. "Uh huh! Auntie checked twice. Sensei, are we really staying the night at your house?"

"At my apartment, yes. You don't mind sleeping on the couch, do you?" Yami asked as he took Hayato's hand. The two started walking down the street. It would take five minutes to get to the nearest train. From there, the father and son could reach Bakura's dojo.

"I don't mind." Hayato had to share his room with two older children and hated it. They'd take his things or yell at him for playing, even if he had no one but himself really. He didn't mind sharing a whole apartment with just his sensei. It was practically a dream.

"Great. Now, we'll have to make a couple stops before heading home. I have to see a friend of mine and we'll need to stop at the grocery store."

"We need food?" Hayato asked. He had never been in a grocery store before. There had never been a need.

Yami nodded and replied, "Yes. That's why I have a backpack today. I usually do my shopping later at night to skip the crowds. We'll go after we visit Bakura." And hopefully, the visit wouldn't be the nightmare Yami was envisioning. Did he really want an impressionable child around Bakura?

* * *

The answer to Yami's question would be a large, horrifying 'No'.

No sane man in the world would actually let their child anywhere near Bakura. It wasn't that Bakura was any more horrible than he once was. He certainly wasn't as homicidal as before. No, Bakura wasn't bad, but he lacked a few basic manners that most parents, including Yami, wanted to instill in their child. Atem could imagine, in glorious vivid detail, just how much Hayato would see if Bakura got angry with one of his employees.

Honestly, it just showed how much the Shadow Realm had screwed with Yami's head while in the Millennium Puzzle. It only took a minute of deep thought after arriving for Yami to finalize his decision.

The idea was cinched when a certain Egyptian thief peered out of the front door of the closed dojo. Narrowing his eyes at a suddenly shy Hayato, Bakura sneered at Yami through the glass door. "About time you got that skinny arse of yours here!" Flipping the lock open, Bakura turned and headed back inside, leaving the door open for his guests.

"One. I'm not skinny. Two. Don't curse around Hayato," Atem snapped with a growing annoyance as he slid the glass door open. Not ten seconds in Bakura's presense and already his mood had changed. "I don't want him hearing that nonsense."

Yami took Hayato's hand and gently tugged him into the dojo before closing the door behind them. Hayato, who wasn't sure of their new location or the aggressive new person, hid a little behind Yami as they entered the foyer. Tossing his empty satchel next to the front desk, Yami helped Hayato remove his own, then he motioned the kindergartener to take off his shoes. Yami made to kick off his own.

"May I remind you, Bakura, that you demanded I come here. You're on my schedule not the other way around." Hayato blinked at Atem, surprised by his tone. The young father winced at the look. Bakura really brought out the worst in him. He had never sounded so frustrated and angry around Hayato before.

Not that Bakura gave a damn about Yami's mood. He stormed through the open foyer into the main area of the dojo. Shredding his shirt as he went, Bakura walked toward the center of the training area wearing loose sweat pants. There were two large squares printed into the tatami mat on the dojo floor. Bakura stepped into the center of one before turning, crossing his arms and glowering at Yami. "I could give a fu-,"

"Language, Bakura!" Cringing, Atem pointed down at a shocked Hayato. He had known this was a horrible idea.

"About your schedule, Pharaoh. And what is that?" Bakura pointed at Hayato like the child was a stray dog that followed Yami home. It earned him a dark look from Yami and a small frown from Hayato. The little boy didn't think he liked his sensei's friend. He didn't think his teacher liked Bakura either.

Feeling Hayato moved closer to his leg for comfort, Yami scowled. "This is Hayato, one of my students. You know. A kindergartener that doesn't need your attitude. Hayato, this is an old..." Yami sighed. "An old friend of mine. His name is Bakura. Don't mind him. He's crabby all the time. Why don't you say hello?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." The fiercely protective look in Atem's eyes kept his words to a whisper.

Hayato gave a wary smile and a small wave. "Hello, Bakura-san."

"Yeah. Sure. Hi to you too, kid." Turning bored eyes to an exasperated Yami, Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Now, can I kick your arse?"

Yami didn't bother saying anything about the profanities. It was only encouraging Bakura. "Depends on how quickly you can calm down." Yami smiled at Hayato. He pointed off to the side. "Sit right over there, Hayato, and get comfortable. I need you to stay there while we're sparring."

Hayato frowned as Yami nudged him to sit against the wall. "What's sparring mean?"

Bakura answered, unfortunately. "It means I'm about to beat your teacher senseless and bloody."

Seeing Hayato's face grow pale in horror, Yami sighed. "That is not what is going to happen, Hayato. Bakura and I are going to fight but not really seriously. We're not trying to hurt each other. It's like we're helping each other learn to fight." This was a nicer version of Bakura's explanation. There was also the fact that Yami could just as easily tear Bakura a new one.

Hayato was hesitant to let the angry white haired man near his sensei, but he decided to listen to his teacher and walked over to the wall.

Yami turned back to his fellow Egyptian after his son was settled. "Do you have to be this annoying all the time. If you would just listen to my advice-,"

Bakura snarled, scaring Hayato into scooting closer to the wall. The child had never seen anyone so angry with his sensei before. "Don't act as if you know how to handle the situation, Pharaoh. Your hikari doesn't hate your guts. Now get over here so I can kill you already!"

Atem sighed in resignation. He didn't respond. The pain in Bakura's voice was obvious to his fellow dark. There was no reason for Yami to pick at old wounds. Lifting his shirt off, Yami didn't realize anything was wrong until he heard Hayato's exclamation.

"Sensei! You have the things on your back! The hi-ro-glyphacs!"

Yami smiled at the excitement in Hayato's excited yell. The little boy's words were true. Yami did actually have hieroglyphics tattooed across his back, spanning from his shoulder blades to his lower back. It was something he'd gotten after returning for another chance at life.

The ink on Atem's back were actually simple markings. There were four symbols. Two symbols were loafs of bread, which truly looked like overturned bowls. Each of the other two symbols hovered over a loaf. One symbol was of a sedge, a grassy plant that grew in marshes. In Egypt, they had been used to weave mats and baskets; they were also used to make papyrus. It served as the symbol for Upper Egypt.

The second symbol marking Yami's back was of a hieroglyphic bee. Bees were a source of life in Egypt as they pollinated crops, which were needed for a nation to thrive. There was also the fact that many beekeepers had lived in lower Egypt, and so bees served as the region's symbol.

The hieroglyphic tattoo meant 'He of the sedge and bee.' King of Upper and Lower Egypt. The hieroglyphs simply meant 'Pharaoh'.

Bakura groaned in displeasure. "Great. The kid can't even talk right. And you're teaching this brat? Explains a lot!"

Speaking over Bakura, so Hayato didn't hear the pessimistic words, Yami said, "Yes. I have a tattoo on my back. It's a way to honor my history." Atem nodded toward Bakura, drawing Hayato's attention to the markings on the former spirit's back. "Bakura, here, has them as well. We're both Egyptian."

"I don't need to be used as your kid's history lesson, Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped as he was sick of waiting for his match. Nevertheless, he shifted enough that Hayato could sneak a peek at his back.

While Bakura's marks didn't have the history, Atem knew how important the tattoo on his back was to him. Yami's tattoo showed his station, but Bakura's showed honor to the one being that had always seemed to be a constant in his former life.

Bakura's mother had simply been a wife, and at times a thief, but his father had been a very good tomb robber. However, desecration or not, anyone that entered a tomb showed respect. From a young age, even before the nightmare of the Millennium Items, Bakura had always known to worship and respect Anubis.

Painting Bakura's back were five hieroglyphs that stretched down his spine in a line. There was an Egyptian reed, a hieroglyphic line of water and a door, the symbol of a chick, and finally a picture of a black jackal sitting majestically on an altar.

Atem had to admit he was surprised by the gesture of honoring Anubis. He was probably the only being in existence that Bakura actually respected.

"Wow!" Hayato marveled. "What do they mean, Sensei?"

"Pharaoh..." Bakura snarled. He took a step forward. He was finished waiting. Bakura was determined to hurt someone.

Yami's eyes darkened. He nodded respectfully in Bakura's direction, catching the older man's meaning. "Hayato, I'll explain later. Now, I need you to stay there no matter what happens alright. I don't want you getting hurt."

Hayato nodded. He was disappointed that he had to wait, but the child was even more curious about the sparring. "Sensei," Hayato called out, seeing the two men slowly start circling each other. "Is sparring like the fights on TV?"

Yami and Bakura smirked at each other. Yami answered just as Bakura lunged forward. "Even better!"

* * *

_Smirking, Atem slowly shifted from his right foot to his left, changing his movements swiftly to keep his opponent on his toes. The other man's eyes narrowed as he too changed his direction. He watched his Pharaoh closely as the younger man smoothly turned the golden handle of his iron knife. Tightening his hands around his spear, Akhenatem kept a sharp eye on his opponent. _

_Pharaoh Atem was a sneaky man to combat, even with Akhen's long experience. _

_Atem shifted his shield to his left to provide more fluid movement. "Come, Akhen. You are not afraid, are you?"_

_The slave grinned. "Afraid? No. I do not fear you, my little Pharaoh."_

_Atem glared playfully at the implied short joke. He was the average height of most Egyptian men. Just because he was shorter than the taller men of the palace... "For that, Akhen, I am going to make you pay."_

_"We shall see, my lord." Akhenatem was grateful for the slight warning. He was a little more prepared when Atem lunged forward with his knife, aiming for the hands clutching Akhen's spear. _

_Quickly, the slave darted back, expertly moving the spear along with his body for protection. A moment later, the Pharaoh's knife clashed with his spear before it was shoved away. Spinning his spear, the slave swung the blade at the end toward Atem's knee only for the move to strike the young Pharaoh's shield instead. _

_Both men quickly stepped apart a distance with smirks. Akhenatem nodded. "Not bad, my Pharaoh. Though you are poor on your feet."_

_Atem laughed, though he never took his eyes away from Akhen. The two lovers only ever spoke this way to each other alone. If Shimon or Akhenaden ever heard them, the two men would never let the Pharaoh hear the end of it. He raised an eyebrow. "So says the man that often ends up on his back?"_

_Akhenatem couldn't help the unseen flush of color brought to his deeply bronzed skin. It was true. He and his Pharaoh had a standing bet that the winner of these spars had full permission to take the loser. Akhen had not won in months and even then, he had won on his lover's grace. _

_It was one of the reasons he often oiled himself before their little battles. The moment Akhen was disarmed and on the ground, Atem often left no time to waste, much to both their enjoyment._

_Still, it was embarrassing to lose so often since Akhen had been taught to fight long before he'd ever met his Pharaoh. "There are no guarantees that will happen today, Atem."_

_The flash in Atem's eyes told Akhen his words were about to be proven false. The king of Egypt smirked. "Let us see." _

_Atem jumped toward his lover shield first._

* * *

Hayato laughed, feeling silly wearing his sensei's large white t-shirt as an apron. The child was standing next to Yami in the kitchen of the studio, and it was his responsibility to put the potatoes, peas, and seasonings into the pot for dinner. Hayato carefully dropped more potatoes into the pan before turning to watch Yami stir the ingredients.

Not much seasoning had been added, but the food smelled wonderful to Hayato. The onions had made his cry when his sensei had cut them, but now they smelled better with the meet and potatoes.

Yami lowered the heat a little on the pan and decided to let the ingredients fry for the braised meat and potatoes they were having for dinner. He also lowered the temperature on the pot of rice that would go with it. "There. Let's wait a bit before we add the rest."

"Can I take off my apron now, Sensei?" Hayato didn't feel too comfortable having the shirt over his own clothes. It was also getting to be to warm in the kitchen for the child.

Atem nodded. "That's fine. Sit it on one of the dining chairs. We'll need it again later."

Watching Hayato try to walk and undress, Yami smiled. There had been a warm feeling growing in his chest all evening. It meant a lot to Atem to have Hayato in his small home. The entire atmosphere of the apartment felt different.

The television was on a cartoon movie that Hayato had seen before but had been determined to view again. The little boy's pajamas were laid out next to Yami's shirt and sleep pants on the bed. Both pairs of shoes sat in the open shoe cabinet and a couple of Hayato's toys littered the floor. None of it seemed to mean much, but it was a very drastic change and one that Yami enjoyed seeing.

Yami felt fulfilled in an odd way. It was like he had all the pieces of his puzzle together. With Hayato running about the apartment, it felt like he was part of a family. No disrespect to his friends, who were in many ways a surrogate family, but having Hayto was different.

And just for a split second, Yami wished he wasn't alone in the feeling, but he quickly brushed the notion aside.

Removing his own plain, white apron, a gift from Anzu after Atem tagged along to her cooking class, Yami sat the cloth aside and took a deep breath. He'd been ignoring the conversation that he needed to have with Hayato. The two had been enjoying their evening so much that it really just slipped his mind.

Atem was honest enough with himself to admit that he was nervous telling Hayato the truth. The idea was ridiculous, but Yami worried at the idea that Hayato wouldn't want to be Atem's son. It was a heartbreaking idea, but as Yami admitted, it was also ridiculous. Yami loved that little boy and was certain the feeling was mutual. It didn't ease his nerves regardless.

Feeling like a supreme coward, Yami decided to just do it now and let the pieces fall. He exited the kitchen just as Hayato tried folding his 'apron'. "Hayato, can you come here for a minute. I need to talk to you about something."

Hayato sat the white bundle on a chair before following Atem to the couch. He gave a small frown when Yami turned off the television, but Hayato paid attention when Yami began to speak.

Taking one last deep breath for courage, Yami smiled at his son. "Hayato, do you remember last weekend? After we went to the museum?"

"Yeah! I was fun, Sensei!" Hayato scowled. "I was gonna bring my rock key tonight, but Auntie said no. So I hid it."

Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering why Hayato wanted to hide his rock, but decided to leave the conversation for later. "Do you remember when we met Manabu-san and went to see all the apartments?" Hayato nodded. "Tell me. Did you like the house at the end of our trip?"

Hayato grinned. "I liked it! I really liked the room upstairs with the window in the ceiling. I've never seen a window like that before."

"I did say that I needed more space soon. I won't be able to live here anymore." Atem would miss his studio. It was a perfect apartment for him, but it was time to let go and move on with Hayato.

"Why? Are you gonna buy something really big?" Hayato was confused. He liked his sensei's apartment. It was roomy and the kitchen and bathroom were really nice.

"No." Yami laughed. As he spoke"Not really. You see this apartment is okay for me and maybe one other person, but families usually need more room. Since I'm going to start a family, I'm going to need a bigger space."

Hayato was confused, but something about that statement bothered the kindergartener. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to be a father. You see, Hayato, I talked to Kumiko-san. I'm going to adopt a child from the orphanage." Atem gave Hayato a nervous, but encouraging smile.

Foolishly, Yami sort of expected Hayato to understand, but he was too stressed to think on his words much and inadvertently caused a different reaction than expected.

Hayato stared at his smiling teacher even as his eyes slowly began to swell with wet tears and his chest started to hurt. His lips trembled as Atem's words sunk in deeper.

Adopting. His sensei was adopting from the orphanage. Hayato knew his sensei didn't really know the older kids, so he knew Atem was adopting a baby.

Atem was adopting a baby.

Hayato shivered as slowly salty tears made their way down his pale cheeks. The little boy couldn't believe it. One day with the little poop bags and they'd taken his sensei away from him. The babies had taken the only person that wanted Hayato around. Sensei wouldn't have time for Hayato if he had a baby. The man wouldn't take Hayato on trips, talk to him in class, or even walk him home every day.

The baby at the orphanage had taken away the only person that loved Hayato the way his old Papa had.

His sensei was just like the couple that visited. They didn't want Hayato. They wanted a baby.

"Hayato!" Yami's eyes widened in horror. This was the last reaction he had expected from his child. "Hayato, why are you crying?" Atem quickly pulled the sobbing five-year-old into his lap.

Hayato felt bad that he was upseting his sensei, but he couldn't stop crying. Everything was so unfair to the kindergartener at that point. He didn't want his sensei to adopt a stupid, smelly baby. Hayato was just so hurt as he realized that no one would ever want him.

Not even the person he loved most.

Cuddling Hayato close, his heart breaking as the teacher felt tears soak through his shirt, Atem quickly reviewed everything he said. The words didn't seem so bad, but perhaps, Yami thought, Hayato just didn't understand who he was adopting. "Hayato, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong?"

Hayato curled up deeper into his sensei. He was sure that he'd never be able to do it again. He sniffled into Atem's chest. "A-are y-you g-getting a b-baby, Sensei? The one f-from t-today?"

Yami blinked in surprise. Hayato thought he was going to get a baby. Yes, the thought was nice, even the thought of a baby Hayato, but Yami didn't think he was ready for something like that. Just becoming a father was enough pressure.

Shaking his head, Yami smiled down lovingly at the red hair and squeezed the little boy in his lap. "I admit that while a baby would be nice, I am rather happy with the little boy I chose. Don't you want me to adopt you, Hayato?"

Atem grew nervous when Hayato froze in his arms, hiccuping hard for a moment, before the little boy started crying even harder and threw his arms around Yami. The man immediately tried hushing the unhappy child. "Hayato? I'm so sorry. Hayato!"

Hearing the small mutters from the face buried in his shirt, Yami leaned down and after a long moment gave a big, warm smile. Atem rubbed his son's back and pressed a kiss to Hayato's hair.

The Egyptian said nothing as his adopted son continued to hug him and whimper, "Mine."

TBC

* * *

Alia: Happy Birthday, Bell! And thanks to everyone for reading. Any questions, concerns, rants of rage?

REVIEW.

November 3, 2012


	7. Chapter 7

Alia: Well, it's nice to see that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Hayato got the big news and you now know the name of Yami's old beau (even if most of you are wishing for the poor guy's death.). This chapter is shorter than the last, but I've neglected Hope Hates Reality enough.

TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:_**InuYoiushi, Magi Magi Magician Gal, and**** Bell**_:I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the chapter! And Magi Magi, I've been there. My sympathies. _**dragonlady222**_: Yes, Hayato-chan is VERY happy to be Yami's son. _**DarkHeartInTheSky**_: There's no reason why I change between Yami and Atem simply that both names are his. However, if people know him as Atem, his name will come up that way.

Now there is one thing. There's song lyrics here, but they really do serve a purpose for Egyptian knowledge. You'll see them again in the future.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 7/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: Mild hints at nonexistent Prideshipping.

Shadow Illusions 7

* * *

Kneeling, Yami gave Hayato a warm hug. The little boy pouted and buried his face into his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hayato. It's only for a little bit longer."

"But it's not fair." Hayato pulled away and crossed his arms. "You said you're my daddy now. Why can't I stay here with you?"

Atem smiled. The excitement at being called daddy by Hayato was overwhelming for a moment. "We need a bigger place. That's why I'm trying to buy the house we saw. Don't you want your own room? Just for you."

Biting his lip, Hayato nodded. He wanted a room that he never had to share, as he hated his current roommates, but he didn't want to go back to the orphanage. He wanted to stay with his father.

Yami picked up Hayato's small backpack and stood to his feet. He dropped a hand to cover Hayato's dark red hair. "It really is just for a little while, Hayato. Maybe even a couple of weeks. And you'll be coming home with me some days too. As soon as I buy our new house, that'll be it for the orphanage. I promise."

Hayato's shoulders slumped but he nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

The Egyptian fought the need to grin like an idiot as he took his son's hand in his free one. He didn't think he'd ever forget Hayato shyly asking if he could call Atem daddy earlier that morning. "Come on. Let's go out for breakfast today and then to the park. Does that sound good?"

Hayato nodded with a little smile. He was still unhappy about not living with his father, but it would only be for a little while. He hoped.

* * *

Hanging up his cell phone with a look of disgust, Atem watched his little boy play on the swings with a few other children running wild in the park. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep his earlier promise to Hayato.

It wasn't that Manabu wasn't trying his best, or even that the man's wife wasn't willing to negotiate. It was the homeowner that was being difficult. Realizing that he finally had a buyer, the man had actually tried to go up on the price while Manabu did his best to low-ball the offer. There were also additional stipulations that the owner wanted that Yami refused to agree to. Atem needed a home inspection as well as outstanding taxes to be paid on the home. The owner wanted Yami to buy the house as it was.

Running a hand through his hair, Yami considered telling Manabu to look elsewhere. Yes, a house for Hayato and himself would be wonderful, but Yami refused to throw away all of his savings into a home he wasn't sure of. He needed to be financially secure for his child and the impending homestudy. He also wanted to bring Hayato home to his own room. Fighting with the homeowner was becoming too troublesome in Yami's mind.

Glancing at his watch, Atem turned his crimson eyes back to the laughing boy on the swings. Yami had spoken to Evangeline and Trudy the night before to tell both women how his announcement had gone. Going by the squealing and cheers over the phone line, both women had been excited for him.

Now, however, Yami needed to tell the rest of his friends. Bakura probably had an idea, but Yami wanted to tell everyone about both the adoption and the new home/apartment he was trying to buy. Yami would also have to introduce everyone to Hayato, who had only met Yugi and Bakura so far.

Opening his text screen, Yami decided to have a small party at his place with his friends. It would be the perfect place to announce his plans.

_**To All Selected: Hey guys! Can everyone make it over to my place tonight? I have info for you. **_

Almost immediately after the text was sent, Atem started receiving replies from his friends. Yami shook his head as he began looking through and replying. One reason he rarely allowed his friends near his phone was that he had some unflattering nicknames for them.

_**King Dragon Fetish: I don't have time for some party, Muoto. Just tell me now.**_

Yami rolled his eyes. "And this is exactly why I never dated you, Kaiba."

It wasn't that a relationship with Kaiba wouldn't have worked out. Things wouldn't have been easy however. Both of them were passionate rivals that had no issue with saying rather vicious or contradicting things to each other regardless of a tentative friendship. Atem had changed over time while Kaiba was still obsessive about winning and his company. A relationship between the two of them would have been possible if they could keep it from burning out fast.

But Yami had to admit there would have been great sex. That was the only reason he regretted never pursuing anything with Kaiba.

_**Reply: Either show up or ask Mokuba to come, Kaiba. Send a henchman if your schedule permits.**_

_**King Dragon Fetish: Then it is not important. Don't text me again.**_

Yami sighed. He'd try the idiot again later. He quickly turned to the next reply, which was unfortunately from Bakura.

_**Demented White Rabbit: If I come 2 ur shitty place, I want alcohol! And no watery sake!**_

_**Reply: Like you need more sake or beer! Fine. Just come idiot.**_

_**Demented White Rabbit: This about the house crap on ur table?**_

_**Reply: WTF? Stop breaking in my place thief or Ill break your damn legs!**_

_**Demented White Rabbit: BITFOB! AND BRING MY DRINKS!**_

Gritting his teeth, Atem wondered why he even bothered. It was like ramming his head into a concrete wall.

_**Totally Blond: AWESOME. Ill c ya! Ull have food?**_

_**Reply: Yes. I'll buy pizza Jo.**_

_**Totally Blond: Yay! Cya 2nite!**_

_**Pyramid Head: Wut can I bring? Besides Jo?**_

_**Reply: Drinks. Bakura's coming.**_

_**Pyramid Head: Crap. L8r then.**_

_**Hates Rabbits: R u ok, Yami?**_

_**Hates Rabbits: What's the big announcement?**_

_**Reply: I'm fine. Just need to see you all. I'll tell then.**_

_**Hates Rabbits: Is Bakura coming?**_

Yami grimaced. This wasn't going to end well.

_**Reply: Maybe?...**_

_**Hates Rabbits: Yugi can tell me later.**_

_**Reply: Ryou, please!**_

_**Reply: This is really important.**_

_**Reply: You two cant do it 4ever.**_

_**Hates Rabbits: ttyl**_

Yami rubbed his eyes. He really didn't know why he bothered.

_**Girly Man: Big announcement? Wuts up?**_

_**Reply: Tell you later. Just come!**_

_**Girly Man: Wut's so special? TMM? **_

_**Reply: I want to tell everyone once. Just come!**_

_**Girly Man: PLZ!**_

_**Reply: Duke, WTH? **_

_**Girly Man: NVM, I'll show. **_

_**Reply: What's up?**_

_**Girly Man: Probs w/ Kaname. Thinks Im gay.**_

Yami's face was broken between pitying Duke and laughing at him.

_**Reply: Forget her. My place tonight?**_

_**Girly Man: Sure! C u later.**_

_**Hikari: :-? AAA! Just say when Sexy! XOXO! '-)**_

_**Reply: Give Yugi the cell Anzu.**_

_**Cheer-Dancing Psycho: :-0 How'd u know?**_

_**Reply: You use a lot of emoticons. I'll see u tonight.**_

_**Cheer-Dancing Psycho: You bet! :-)**_

_**Hikari: Yami, Im so sorry! She's crazy! I swear!**_

_**Hikari: Idk how she got my cell!**_

_**Reply: Its fine Yugi. Youre coming?**_

_**Hikari: Of course! What to bring?**_

_**Reply: Just your smile! Ttyl.**_

Staring at his last reply, Yami scowled. Could he not keep enough control that he didn't flirt with his hikari? His shoulders slumped a bit. It was so easy to make a decision on expanding his family. Too bad he couldn't decide what to do about his romantic relationships.

"Daddy?"

Yami's face changed as he look at Hayato. The child shuffled nervously, twisting his hands as he shyly called Atem by his new title. "Yes, Hayato-kun?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Hayato squirmed uncomfortably as Yami realized how much juice his son had at breakfast.

"Alright. Let's be quick okay." The young father stood, stuffed his phone in his pocket and gently took Hayato's hand. Yami would need to hurry home and order food for his friends.

* * *

(Alia: Erykah Badu - Kiss Me On My Neck.)

* * *

**_"I want somebody to walk up behind me... And kiss me on my neck and breathe on my neck..."_**

"It was an honest mistake, Anzu. But it was so embarrassing and... DAMN IT, JOEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Yami could hear the cackling from Joey and Bakura easily. "Yes, it is! I can't believe it! She thought you wanted to be her gay girlfriend! That's hilarious!" The evil laughter from Joey continued as Duke snarled with rage.

**_"If you want to feel me... Better be divine... Bring me water... Water for my mind..."_**

Yami bobbed his head slowly as he took a chilled coke from the fridge. The music in the kitchen was on the loud side but didn't drown out the voices of his friends at all. He could hear Duke lamenting on his failed date. Yami watched Tristan enter the kitchen from the bath, rolling his eyes at the yelling outside.

"I'LL KILL YOU WHEELER!"

"What? Duke, no!"

"Bwahahaha! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Bakura, it isn't funny!"

**_"If you want too feel me baby... Better be divine... Bring me water for these flowers... Growing out my mind..."_**

The brunette wrinkled his nose at the music. "I don't see how you like this stuff. It makes no sense at all. She just keeps repeating the words."

**_"Give me nothing... Just be gentle... Breathe love in my air... Use me, don't abuse me, love me... Cause these herbs are rare..."_**

Yami laughed softly. "Let's say that I identify with it. It helps if you know a bit more Egyptian culture and symbolism to really understand this song, Tristan." Even if Yami's actual reasons for the song had some duality.

**_"I want somebody to walk up behind me... And kiss me on my neck and breathe on my neck..."_**

"You can always ask Bakura if you need some help understanding?" Yami said with a little grin. He opened the small drink bottle as Tristan grimaced.

"I don't he'd understand too well. Yami, you might want to get your announcement over with now. Bakura's been drinking since he got here."

Atem nodded. The Ryou thing was still bothering the other Egyptian. "Go ahead. I'm right behind you."

Tristan headed into the living area while Yami faced to the small mp3 player on the kitchen counter. Anzu had given it to him last year for Christmas.

**_"Been such a long time... I forgot that I was fine... Just kiss me on my neck and breathe on my neck..."_**

A quick flick of Yami's thumb ended the song even as the Egyptian thought back to the lyrics with a odd smile. He shook his head and snatched up a folder sitting on the counter. "Right, drunken Egyptian and friends to deal with."

As he entered the living area, Yami's whole body warmed as Yugi turned and smiled at him from his seat on the floor. The look made the former Pharaoh feel like an idiot. A lovestruck one at that.

He was so hopeless. Thank heavens Evangeline was no where in sight. He could imagine the look she would give him. Walking to stand next to the couch, Atem said, "So I was told to hurry up and tell you guys what's going on before Bakura gets any drunker."

The fact that the thief only flipped Yami off instead of saying anything worried the former Pharaoh, but Yami didn't remark on it. Atem wasn't overly worried about Bakura's consumption. The man could out drink everyone but Yami and, oddly, Anzu.

The dancer herself currently occupied the lone sofa, forcing all the guys to the floor around the long, black coffee table. She giggled up at Atem as she sprawled a bit more over the couch. "I've been waiting for this all day! What are you up to, Yami?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. You've been a bit distracted lately. And um... A little secretive. It's like something is worrying you."

Joey frowned. The blond's eyes narrowed at his friend. "Hey, nothing is wrong? Right, Yami?"

"I would have told you if something was really wrong, Joey." Yami cleared this throat. He walked over to take a seat with the rest of his friends around the coffee table with the television at his back. Sitting between Yugi and Tristan, Yami handed the brunette the manilla folder before turning off the television.

Joey, who was sitting between Tristan and Duke, peered over Tristan's arm as the older man carefully opened Yami's folder. He whistled. "Nice house. Are you going into construction or something, Yami?" Because Joey never understood the idea of being a Kindergarten teacher.

Bakura glared at Joey over his sake cup. He was already angry that the sake wasn't warmed. Listening to stupid questions made his day even worse. He sneered. "How many times were you dropped as an infant?"

"HEY! What's your problem, Bakura?"

Tristan flipped the photo around to show all of their friends. "This is a pretty nice place though." Tristan glanced over to Yami as Duke took the picture. "But what's the photo for, Yami?"

The Egyptian smiled casually, placing his drink on the table. "Well, I'm planning to move. I wanted to give you an idea of what my next place looks like."

Yugi's eyes widened. The hikari was honestly gobsmacked. "You're moving! But Yami, you love this place. It took you ages to find it!" Yugi could still remember his other half agonizing over a new place and how excited he was at finding the studio.

Duke shook his head. "You're moving into a house? You've got that kind of money? I've seen how much places like these cost, Yami."

Atem had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It was like because he was Pharaoh, he didn't know how to manage his expenses. This is anything but true. In fact, it was because Yami once ruled a country that he had as much money saved up as he did. "I've always been careful with my money, Duke."

"Fuckin' cheapskate..." Bakura muttered, pouring another cup of sake.

Ignoring the white haired man, Yami continued, "I have enough money to buy a house. I make more as a teacher than you'd think. I have a realtor and I've spoken to him. He's trying to lowball the offer a bit so that I can buy. Nothing is final just yet anyway."

"How much does this place cost, Yami?" Anzu asked as she reached over for the picture. Viewing it, she hummed her approval.

"About 55 million yen." [USD: $700,000] "Give or take."

"WHAT?" Even Bakura was a little stunned and choked a bit on his sake. Tristan was too busy glaring at Joey. The blond had been sipping a coke when the amount was announced and accidentally sprayed Tristan. Yami and Yugi were grateful for the barrier.

Duke frowned. "Why are you pooling so much cash into a house, Yami? Why not another apartment? A house in that area of Domino is kind of expensive."

"Which is why my realtor is lowballing the offer." Atem shrugged. "I was looking for a bigger apartment, but a house just sounds more permanent. We need that feeling right now. Maybe even more than the additional space."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. He had an idea, but asked anyway. "We? Who is we, Pharaoh?"

"Yami! Are you getting married or something? Should we be waiting for the invitations?" Tristan nudged his friend playfully as he finished cleaning up from Joey's shower. Yami burst into laughter at the teasing, much to the relief of Yugi and his fellow mastermind, Anzu.

"No. I'm not getting married, Tristan. I..." Atem scratched his head nervously. "Well, the studio is okay for one person, maybe even a couple. But I-I'd like for Hayato to have his own bedroom when he finally moves in with me."

Bakura groaned. He muttered a curse in Egyptian. "I can't believe this! He's training a damn mini-me! That's the last thing I need."

Gasping, Yugi's face lit up with a smile. He threw his arms around his friend, who eagerly returned the embrace. "Yami! You're adopting Hayato-kun!"

Anzu squealed, leaping up from the couch and nearly knocking Bakura's sake bottle over, much to his dismay. "Yami, that's fantastic! It's so cute! You're adopting your student! It's just like a movie!"

Duke laughed and clapped. "I can't believe you're going to be a dad!"

Tristan and Joey also threw their arms around Yami in congratulations, fairly strangling the shorter man while they cheered. "WOOOO! YAMI'S GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

Eventually in need of air, Atem brushes off his friends, though he stays close to Yugi and smiles. "Thank you, guys."

"How long have you been planning this, Yami? When are you adopting Hayato? Does Hayato know about the adoption?" Yugi, Anzu, and Tristan all blurted out their questions.

"How long? I was thinking about it for a couple of months really. A while ago, a small family came to the orphanage and I think they might have been thinking of adopting a young child Hayato's age. I was a bit horrified thinking they would adopt him. After that I thought that as his father, no one could take him away. He's really very important to me." Atem blushed, a bit embarrassed to have admitted so much.

"When am I adopting him? Technically, I already have."

"Really?" Duke asked. "When did you do that? Isn't there some long process?"

Yami shrugged. "Not exactly. When I signed the papers last week, I because Hayato's father. However, I just wanted to get us into a larger place before he moves in. And there is more of the process before everything is fully legal and official. There are meetings, recommendations to the courts, and the homestudy, when they'll come to observe Hayato and I.

Atem continued, "And yes, Tristan. Hayato knows. He's very excited about the whole thing. Not so happy about staying at the orphanage but hopefully for only a couple more weeks."

Anzu smile brightly. "Congratualations, Yami! I'm so happy for you two!" She could see how happy the adoption made her friend.

"What the hell brought this on, Pharaoh?" Bakura wanted answers for what he was sure was a rising headache. "Can't you just have your own kid?"

"With who, Thief?" Yami continued before Bakura could respond. He could feel Yugi stiffen next to him. "And this isn't a surprise. At least not to me. It's been coming on for years really. I've wanted a family for a long time."

"How long?" Duke asked curiously.

Yami smiled and answered, "Just a few thousand years."

"For that long!" Yugi was stunned. "Honestly?"

"No reason to lie, Hikari." Yami shrugged. "I've wanted a child of my own for a very long time. I guess you could say that my biological clock was ticking." He paused. "No. Not ticking. My biological clock had sounded the alarm bells and they were getting louder by the minute. And this is while I was Pharaoh. Unfortunately, nothing ever came of it."

Bakura scoffed. "If you had just fucked your harem properly instead of shitting around and finally knocked one up...!"

Jaws dropped across the room as everyone's imaginations worked quickly.

Atem shot his fellow Egyptian a dark look as Anzu glared at him from the couch with the rage of a hundred PMSing women, without chocolate. All of the men in the room had gotten that look once or twice. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Anzu! Calm down!" Yami raised his hands to calm her down. Too bad her eyes had caught the disheartened look on Yugi's face at Bakura's little revelation.

She pointed her finger indignantly at Yami and seethed. "I can't believe you! A HAREM! Those poor women! All thrown together like cattle! CATTLE! And why? Just so you can get your jollies off with different women? Because one woman isn't enough? What you are you compensating for anyway that you need so many women? And what idiot of a man would want multiple wives anyway? Can't you imagine the catfighting ALL THE TIME? And why should your wives have to share you? Oh because you're a MAN? Well, I'll tell you-,"

"ANZU!" Yami shouted, finally managing to cut through her shrieking rant. Yami sighed unhappily as Bakura snickered softly over his sake while Joey, Tristan, and Duke roared with laughter at the vicious tongue lashing. Yugi, though a little sad at Bakura's comment, gently pat Yami on the back in sympathy. Because really, Yugi dealt with Anzu the most.

Yami shook his head. He threw her an exasperated look. "Anzu, I did not, and I repeat, I did not have a harem. Please stop listening to this idiot." He pointed vaguely in Bakura's direction. The other man returned it with a rude gesture.

While the other guys moaned in disappointment at the knowledge, Anzu blinked then smiled with satisfation. Her whole body relaxed. "Good!"

"I wasn't allowed to have a harem until I was married." Atem swiftly raised a hand to prevent another rant from his friend. "Just listen! While yes, pharaohs could take multiple wives, most never took more than one, and even two wives were a rare choice. My own father only married my mother and had no other wives. And Anzu, a Pharaoh's Harem isn't just a bunch of married sex slaves. It's actually something like a business. The Queen of Egypt is a lady of independent wealth with her own money and lands. She along with other ladies of the royal family would work together in business. That's what the Harem was. Had my mother lived to meet my wife, the two of them would have been part of the Harem."

Blushing, Anzu nodded. "Sorry, Yami."

He smiled. "It's fine, Anzu." Atem made a mental note to change her nickname on his cell from Cheer-Dancing Psycho to Cheer-Dancing Feminist Psycho.

"It's still pathetic, Pharaoh. Two different wives and you never got a kid out of either of them."

Yami grit his teeth. There were days he wished he could still blast Bakura ass first into the Shadow Realm. Did the idiot have to mention his wives? "You know damn well what happened and why it was an issue, Thief!"

Duke interrupted. "Well, we certainly don't know! We didn't even know you were married, Yami. Let alone twice! What happened to these wives of yours?"

Shooting a discreet glance at Yugi, who was as curious as the rest of their friends, Yami frowned. "They're dead. Both of them. My first wife was poisoned. When I married again, my second wife was rather brutally murdered."

And Atem hated thinking about how his second bride lost her life. He hadn't liked her the way he cared for his first wife. In fact, her personality left a lot to be desired. She was just going to be useful, but never the less...

"And all before the wedding night!" Bakura laughed. There was a dark hint of something in his voice that earned wary looks from the group. Yami didn't think much of it. He knew exactly who had killed his wives. "You probably killed them yourself, Pharaoh. Both were wealthy women. It would have gone to you as their husband."

Yami and Bakura both knew the accusation was shit, but that didn't stop Yami from being annoyed. "Shut up! I didn't think he'd do it before, and I tried to stop him the second time."

It was only after Bakura smirked with interest that Atem realized what he'd said.

Tristan frowned, looking back and forth between Yami and Bakura while the others sat in shock. Yami had admitted he knew who killed his wives. "Who was it, Yami?"

Yami said nothing, remaining silent as the apartment rang with Bakura's loud laughter. "H-hey, Pharaoh? Does that mean the rumors about you and Kaiba had been true?"

"...Fuck this." Even as his friends threw out their hands and jumped up to stop him, Yami lunged across the table for Bakura's throat.

* * *

_Shimon walked into the Pharaoh's study with a scroll under one arm and a small smile. "The prince is on his way, Pharaoh."_

_The bearded man responded with a grateful nod. Pharaoh Aknamkanon gave the slave kneeling next to his feet a stern look. "Do not forget my instructions, child. Understand?"_

_"Yes, Pharaoh." The boy remained completely still otherwise._

_Aknamkanon relaxed a bit more. He had worried often about his son's safety despite Mahado's protective nature. Atem was his only child and heir after all. Had it not been for his wife's concerned nature, the boy would have been poisoned years ago. He couldn't prevent some paranoia that resulted. Luckily, he met with a merchant who bragged that some of his indentured slaves were being trained as bodyguards to sell more. _

_Familiar laughter grew a smile over the Pharaoh's face. He looked up in time to see a curvy beauty dressed in white following an excited child. The woman nodded respectfully with loving eyes while the child, who held her image, ran up to the Egyptian king. _

_"Father! Mother said you had a surprise!" The young prince was practically vibrating with excitement. Standing slightly behind the amused Queen, Mahado and Mana watched their Pharaoh and his son curiously. Both children wondered about their friend's surprise._

_Aknamkanon nodded. "Calm down, son. But, yes. I do have a surprise for you." He pointed down at the slave child kneeling silently at his feet. "I believe you are old enough to have your own slave. Rise!" The command drew the boy to his feet. _

_Atem observed the other child. The boy was obviously Egyptian with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He had a few scars around his legs and arms. The slave look at Atem quietly but with a small hint of interest. _

_The Pharaoh continued. "From this moment on, you are to keep him with you at all times. He'll care for any needs you may have."_

_The prince wasn't sure how to feel about that but nodded. He didn't truly understand the difference between the palace servants and slaves yet. "What's his name?"_

_Aknamkanon replied with a smile. "Because he is dedicated to your service, his name is now __Akhenatem."_

TBC

* * *

Alia: I'll do my best to work on the next chapter, but HHR is first priority. What do you think about this chapter? Got any ideas?

REVIEW.

November 30, 2012


	8. Chapter 8

Alia: I'm so ashamed as I should be working harder on HHR. Problem is I'm at an awkward area of that story, but it was expected (for me). There is behind the scenes violence towards a child just to let you know, and uh... I'm trying to decide how explicit I'll be next chapter.

Reviewers: **dragonlady222**, **InuYoiushi** - Thanks for reviewing guys! Yes, Yami's (sorta) ex did kill his wives and felt he had a good reason to do so. You'll find out more in upcoming chapters.

If you'd like, I did a oneshot for Valentine's Day. It's Monarchshipping and called Someday.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part 8/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: This is more of a filler than a complete chapter but you do get information and some insight. Besides, think of this chapter as the calm before the storm.

Shadow Illusions 8

* * *

Rubbing his forehead, his headache growing, Atem sighed and tried to relax the painful tension in his shoulders and back. The deep breaths did little to help and Yami's brain throbbed. He hadn't known that things would change so much. Things had started off well at first. He certainly didn't expect fatherhood to be this stressful so soon.

"Hayato," Yami began with a quietly suffering tone. He didn't want his son to see how frustrated he was becoming. "You know hitting your friends isn't right. You shouldn't fight someone unless they're hurting you."

It didn't seem as if the child had heard a word. Pouting, Hayato sat in the chair behind Atem's desk. With his arms crossed, the little boy stared off into the space behind his adopted father, kicking his feet insolently. The little boy hadn't said a word since his father had seen him stomp off after punching another child in the arm.

Yami closed his eyes. And to think, the whole matter was over a stick of glue. The Egyptian wondered if banning the sticky item would make everything better.

In truth, Yami was more shocked than anything. Hayato was not a naturally violent child, but that hadn't stopped him from punching Kuro hard in the shoulder before shoving the older boy to the ground. While Atem had stood stunned, Hayato had looked at his friend with an encompassing rage before stomping off to a corner where the rest of the students avoided him for a while.

"Hayato, isn't Kuro your friend? Even if he hates rabbit food?" Yami tried to get a smile or a less angry reaction out of his son. Instead, Hayato curled a bit more into his seat and said nothing.

Atem couldn't help be a bit hurt. Hayato had always told him everything, even things Yami didn't need or want to know. But here was his five-year-old being utterly quiet on a subject for once.

"Hayato, did Kuro do something bad?" Not that Atem thought so. After Kuro's unhappy wails had settled, the boy had told Atem that he'd only wanted to use some glue for his picture. Feeling his worry, impatience, and displeasure growing, Yami snapped at his unhappy child. "Hayato!"

Yami bit his lip as the small glimpse of his temper made Hayato flinch. The young father felt horrible seeing the minute glance in his direction, especially as Hayato's eyes were beginning to swell with tears. Unfortunately, his son remained silent. It was obvious to see how upset he was. It deepened Yami's thoughts that something wasn't quite right.

If there was one feeling Atem had learned to despise, it was being helpless. Yami did not want to stand in front of his miserable little boy with no way to help him, and the Egyptian was sure that his little one needed help. He felt that he had to do something. Hayato was his child; the only child that Yami was likely to have considering his love life.

Despondent at Hayato's sad, yet continually defiant, expression, Atem sighed before reaching over and picking his little boy up from the chair. Cradling Hayato gently in his arms, Yami turned with Hayato and sat in his chair, positioning his son in his lap. Wrapping his arms tight around the little boy, Atem let out soft sigh. He rubbed the five-year-old's back gently. "Hayato, please? What happened today? Why did you hit your friend?"

A rush of concern fell over Yami when Hayato dropped his eyes and head. He pulled the small body deeper into his arms. "Did Kuro hit you to get the glue? Did he say something bad? If he did, I can tell his mother."

Hayato sniffled and shook his head. The silence was slowly killing his father because Hayato was never quiet. Shy, but not quiet. Even when the little boy was asleep, he often whined, kicked, or even gave a little snore in bed.

"Hayato, please. Don't you trust me?" Yami pressed a kiss to the red locks. "Please, Hayato. Don't you want to tell Daddy what's wrong?"

Yami was thankful that those words seemed to have the most effect. Hayato sniffled, his wet eyes spilling over enough to release a few tears. The little boy buried his face into Yami's shoulder and curled up into this father. He mumbled into Atem's shirt, "N-not suppose to tell."

The words sent a shiver down Yami's spine as various scenarios, none of them pleasant, ran through his mind. "Who said you can't tell me, Hayato? You know you can tell me anything."

Hayato shivered. Raising a hand to rub his wet face, the five-year-old muttered, "Kenzaburo."

Atem let his mind run the name through its system before he frowned. The new father was suddenly worried. Yami carefully cupped his son's chin before raising the sad face up to look at him. "Your roommate at the orphanage? Hayato, what did he tell you not to tell me?"

The little boy looked hesitant making Yami narrow his eyes. He had a feeling he was about to hear something he'd hate. "Come on. What happened? Why did it make you hit Kuro?"

Hayato's eyes flooded. A sob shook the little boy. Hayato yelled, "B-because I don't like it!"

"Hayato!" Atem stared at his distraught little boy.

"I-," Hayato's voice broke with tears. "I-I don't l-like people takin' stuff! It's mine! Daddy, it's mine! It's n-not f-fair! It's m-my stuff!"

Hearing the hysteria growing in the little boy's eyes, Yami decided to wait for answers. Hugging his small son close, Atem shushed the little boy, doing his best to provide comfort.

* * *

"Atem." The older woman began with a shaking voice. "I-I am so very sorry. If I'd had any idea-!"

Yami was quick to interrupt. She was as upset as he was about this whole thing. However, while she was currently upset, Atem was bone-weary from his own anger and Hayato's sudden burst of emotion. Unfortunately, the exhaustion didn't negate his responsibilities, such as informing Kumiko-san of the situation. "It's fine. Honestly, Kumiko-san. I just don't think it would be a good idea for Hayato to stay in the orphanage anymore. It probably wasn't a good idea anyway."

"We both thought it was for the best, Atem. You wanted to do the best for Hayato." Yami heard a heavy sigh from the matron. "I guess neither of us expected this to happen."

Atem's jaw clenched. His eyes flared with something ancient and dark. "No. No, we didn't."

No, Yami didn't expect his little boy to have a breakdown. He also didn't expect Hayato to shamefully reveal the fist-sized bruise that covered most of his arm. Atem didn't expect that the two boys sharing a room with Hayato would bully the boy because of the adoption. And no, Yami didn't expect that one of the boys often stole some of the few things Hayato owned, including gifts from his father.

Sitting on the couch and propping his elbows on his knees, the Egyptian scrubbed a hand over his face as the other held the phone to his ear. He didn't dare put the speaker on. While the walls of his apartment weren't paper thin, they were thin enough that Atem didn't want to speak loudly. He didn't want Hayato to hear.

Hayato was currently playing in the bathtub with a large amount of bubbles to add to his play. After Yami's son had calmed down, Hayato had confessed about the bullying, the stealing, and the threats. Apparently, when Kuro had taken the glue from Hayato at the Kindergarten, the little boy had lashed out in anger thanks to previous circumstances.

Atem had to admit that the only reason he hadn't done anything foolish was because Hayato needed him to stay calm. Eleven-year-old or not, those two bullies had hurt his son mentally, physically, and emotionally. It took a lot of willpower for Yami not to strangle anyone.

"Anyway, I think Hayato will have to stay here with me until I find a bigger place. I'll pick up his things later this week. Can you please gather all of his things together? Including the missing items." The items weren't much. Anything else that was taken had already been recovered by Hayato. A box of crayons, a picture book, a hat, and a small pack of Duel Monster cards from Atem were still missing. Still, for an orphan, what little they had was everything.

Kumiko's voice sounded pissed and not like the kindly matron she usually was. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll make certain all of his things are ready. But he is doing better?"

"He's fine. I think he feels better now that he's told someone. He's a bit sad and tired but back to himself." Hayato wasn't that angry, silent child anymore. "We've had dinner and he'll fall asleep the minute he's in pajamas."

"Good. He'll need the rest. Both of you will. I am still so very sorry, Atem. I thought we had kept a better eye on our children."

Yami thought he'd been keeping a good eye on his own. It was nice to know that even those experienced with children had screwed up too. "Like I said. It's fine. I wish it hadn't happened, but nothing turns out perfectly." Life often turned out that way.

"Very true, dear. But I'll leave you boys be for the night, and I'll be sure to have Hayato's things ready for pickup."

"Thank you, Kumiko-san. We'll see you soon." Ending his call, Atem realized that as much as he appreciated the older woman, hopefully he wouldn't see her for a while.

Yami closed his eyes as he leaned back against the couch completely exhausted. His head was beginning to throb painfully, but he wasn't finished for the night. He had another phone call to make before bed. He hated disturbing Manabu's time with his family, but Yami figured that since the man's wife was the other agent, it couldn't hurt to announce his decision.

Closing his eyes to block out the light, Atem listened to the ringing of his cell in one ear while Hayato's splashing echoed into the other. A rather amused Manabu answered the phone. Yami felt lucky to have caught him in such a good mood. "Good evening, Manabu."

"Atem? I didn't expect you this time of night." There was a hint of surprise and concern in the older man's voice. The realtor knew the Egyptian wasn't the type to call so late.

"I know." Yami sighed and raised a free hand to rub his forehead. He opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling. "You have my deepest apologies, Manabu-san, but something has come up. I need you to drop the deal on the house."

"What?" Manabu exclaimed over the phone, honestly surprised. It was true that they weren't making much headway with his wife's stubborn idiot of a client, but Atem had honestly loved the property. Manabu couldn't help but be a bit surprised.

Yami repeated his request. "I need you to drop the offer on the house."

"But why? You loved that place. Hayato was excited also."

"Yes, but I made my son a promise that he'd have his own bedroom soon. That can't happen if I keep fighting with the homeowner over an offer." Atem leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry to drop this on you, Manabu, but I think we should just keep looking for apartments."

After a moment of silence, Manabu hesitantly spoke over the line. "Atem, can I ask if something has happened? Why the sudden change?"

Yami barked a bitter laugh before he could choke it back. "I've been thinking about it for the last two weeks actually, but you're right that something did happen. I had to pull Hayato out of the orphanage earlier than planned. Apparently a couple of boys were bullying him because he's being adopted."

Another silent pause from Manabu was rather telling. "I'm sorry, Atem."

"Not as much as I am. What kind of father am I? I didn't even realize it." The despondent father dropped his head into his hands. How could he take care of Hayato long term when he was doing such a poor job already?

"You cannot blame yourself for this!" Manabu had only needed that afternoon to see how dedicated Atem was to Hayato.

"You didn't see the look on Hayato's face when I got him to tell me, Manabu. I only found out because he'd started lashing out at his classmates. And tonight, he showed me bruises from those little monsters hitting him. Hitting a five-year-old because they're jealous!" Yami struggled to keep his voice down. He didn't want Hayato hearing anything. It was difficult when Yami felt like screaming. "And I didn't see anything."

"And you still can't blame yourself. If you had known earlier, you would have taken action just like you obviously have." The realtor's heart went out to the new father. He could only hope the best for Atem. "Now as for the offer, I'll let my wife know. If you'd like, we can look for a few new apartments and homes this weekend."

Yami sat up straight. He still felt awful but was better thanks to Manabu's words. "I think this weekend will be great, and let's just keep to apartments. Hayato is young so there's time to grown. And, I'm willing to expand out to different neighborhoods this time. I'd like to stay near the kindergarten's general area though."

Looking behind him to the wall that separated the living area and the bath, Atem could hear the splashing quiet indicating that Hayato had finished his bath. "Thank you, Manabu, for all of the help. I have to go. It's Hayato's bedtime."

"That's fine! I'll call you tomorrow to set up times for this weekend. I already have a couple I think you'll like."

"Sounds good. Thank you again, Manabu." After a return of farewells, Atem stood and headed into the kitchen for the bathroom door. He knocked gently on the frosted glass door. "Hayato, are you done?"

"Yes! I'm getting dry now!"

At the soft shout, Yami opened the door to see a small figure wrapped up in at least four large white towels from head to toe. Standing on the bathroom rug, Hayato had two large towels over his head and shoulders while the others were wrapped around his shoulders and waist. Much to Yami's amusement, the child had wrapped two hand towels around his feet.

Shaking his head, Atem walked over and after taking a towel, he dried his child. He decided not to scold the little one for going into excess.

* * *

Staring down at his cell phone, Yugi tightened his hand around the slender device. Yami sounded so discouraged when he explained the need to resume his apartment search. It was difficult for Yugi to imagine someone purposely hurting Hayato. He was such a sweet little boy. The duelist was grateful that at least Yami had found out. Things could have been much worse.

Ryou nudged his friend, offering a comforting smile. "Give it time, Yugi. Yami and Hayato will be fine."

Shifting his cloth grocery bag to sit securely on his shoulder, Yugi nodded contemplatively. "Yes. I just wish they hadn't had this setback."

Ryou agreed. "That's true, but you should try to look at things optimistically. Hayato is living with his father now. And, Yami and Hayato have gone through their first trial as father and son."

Picking up a six count pack of eggs, Yugi smiled ruefully. "And come out the better for it. Still, I wish it hadn't happened at all."

"So do I. What is Hayato-kun like, Yugi?" Ryou headed down the tight grocery aisle followed by his shorter friend. His eyes were on a carton of milk.

Yugi teased his friend. "What? You can't wait until this weekend?"

Ryou threw him a blushing smile. Yami had decided to hold a small meet and greet at his place. He wanted his friends to finally meet his son. Everyone was excited to meet the new addition and nearly their whole group would be there. Ryou wouldn't admit it, but the only reason he'd go was because Bakura couldn't make it.

And Ryou wasn't ready for that meeting yet.

The white haired man shrugged, sliding around a rather pregnant young woman to get to the industrial fridges for milk. "I'm just so curious! It came as a complete surprise that Yami would adopt a little boy."

Yugi contemplated that as Ryou checked the milk dates. "I can't say it was a surprise."

Ryou pulled out a carton, looking curiously at Yugi as he sat it in his plastic basket. "Really? Everyone else is pretty shocked."

Yugi nodded with amusement. He remembered the long silence on the line after Yugi told Kaiba. "Yes, but Yami and Hayato always – How do I say this? They always clicked. Like two puzzle pieces. They make a whole picture when you put them together."

Smiling, Ryou said, "Then I should bring my camera to the party."

The other man snorted softly as they worked their way through the aisles. "Don't bother. Anzu is so excited about being an Auntie she can barely contain herself."

"Does that make you Uncle Yugi?" Darting in the rice and pasta aisle, Ryou gave his friend a sly smile, "Or would you prefer Daddy Yugi?"

Yugi's face slowly flushed dark red. Wasn't Anzu enough? Did Ryou have to torment him too? "Ryou! That's not funny!"

"I think you'd make a wonderful father with Yami, Yugi!" Ryou's smile grew. He handed the embarrassed man a large bag of white rice. "Think of how happy Hayato would be."

Yugi sighed, his face and ears rather red. "I doubt that will ever happen. I still haven't uh… confessed."

Ryou gave Yugi an understanding look. If anyone knew how complicated relationships were it was Ryou. Look at the mess he was currently avoiding. "And Yami hasn't figured it out either?"

"I almost wish he would. I've been waiting for so long, Ryou." Yugi grabbed a bag of wheat noodles. "First, I had to figure things out, and now, I'm trying to get the courage to reveal it. But every single time I try, I fail!"

Ryou pat his friend on the shoulder. Yugi's frustration seemed to be growing with himself and Yami. "So nothing you've planned with Anzu is working?"

Yugi was still humiliated that Anzu was helping. The shame increased with the knowledge that Ryou knew about it. "No. Nothing so far. I mean there have been a couple of close calls," Yugi had a flashback from movie night nearly a month ago, "But nothing has happened."

"You'll have to tell him someday, Yugi. It's terrible that you have to keep this up."

The other man looked at Ryou while the taller man pulled a can from the shelf. "I'm not the only one that can say that."

Pausing, Ryou glanced at Yugi to see the seriousness in his eyes. He shook his head and continued down the aisle. "No, Yugi. Please don't bring that up."

"Wait, Ryou!" Yugi took a quicker pace to catch up to his friend. "You know I wouldn't bring it up unless necessary."

"There's nothing to talk about or bring up." Ryou kept his gaze determinedly straight forward. However, he stumbled at Yugi's next words.

"Like the restraining order?"

Ryou's shoulders slumped and his quick pace halted. "That was necessary. He came to the University laboratories again! He's not allowed there."

Yugi nodded. "That's true but the restraining order? Wasn't that a bit much?"

"No!" Ryou exclaimed. He blushed as he drew a few disapproving looks. He turned back to Yugi. "No, it's not. He pops up at my classes, he follows me to places, and he's always calling me! He's practically stalking me!"

Purple eyes looked solemn. "So why won't you talk to him and end all this?"

Ryou's answer was surprisingly frank. "Because I am angry, Yugi, and I can't work past it. I just want him out of my life. Is that too much to ask?"

Yugi dropped his eyes. He didn't dare answer aloud. If you were a hikari, it was too much to ask.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Manabu walked across the glossy hardwood floor toward the large floor to ceiling window. The stack of realty papers in his hands rustled as he moved. "Not a bad price for the location."

"It's huge. I certainly can appreciate the space. I'm still not used to the closer spaces in Japan." Yami walked toward Manabu, his footsteps echoing through the empty apartment. "This is the largest apartment so far. I like that the kitchen is separate and rather large."

Yami looked out the large balcony window. "And both bedrooms are larger than I expected and no management fees whatsoever."

"But you still don't like the place? You have this conflicted look." Manabu smiled. He wasn't that fond of the apartment himself, even if it was a top listing, but he was a real estate agent. His job was to get Atem to buy something.

The Egyptian looked apologetic. "Not really. The place is a great size for Hayato and I but too dated. I don't like the patio behind the bedrooms. The outdoor space looks like a back alley. One jump over that fence and someone could walk through the glass doors." Domino was a relatively safe city, but that didn't stop Yami from being a paranoid father.

"Besides, I resent having to pay for a separate parking space." It figured, Yami thought, that the place was near perfect and he found reasons to hate it. He did feel a little guilty for working Manabu so hard. Their current location was minutes from the Kindergarten and under Atem's projected budget. The apartment just didn't feel like a home.

Manabu nodded. "Well, then I have one more place to show you for the day. You said you had to be back by five o'clock?"

"That's when Hayato's class ends." Yami nodded. He'd put Hayato into Saturday classes for children at Bakura's dojo. He didn't want his son to be helpless against any one that would harm him in the future. Today was Hayato's first class and since Bakura wasn't the teacher, Atem felt fine leaving the child there.

"Then that will give us plenty of time. This next place is a little smaller and just out of your neighborhood. The location is about 10 minutes away."

Yami grimaced. "By car or train?"

Manabu lost a burst of laughter. He'd never met anyone that hated the trains as much as Atem. "By car or motorcycle. You will be at least a 10 to 15 minute walk from all the trains."

"I like the place already." Both men startled when Yami's phone rang. "I'm sorry, Manabu. Just give me a minute and we can leave."

"I'll wait for you by the door!" Manabu walked toward the door, shuffling the papers in his hands. He turned off the lights on his way.

Atem answered the phone after a glance at the caller ID. It said Feminist Cheer-Dancing Psycho. "What are you up to, Anzu?"

He received a delighted laugh. "Yami! How could you ever think I'm up to something?"

Yami replied flatly. "Experience."

Anzu blew off his comment immediately. "Whatever. Now! About this party tonight-,"

"It's not so much a party as a get together. I thought it would be good for Hayato to meet my friends." The last thing Yami needed was for Anzu to blow this out of proportion. He didn't think Hayato would like a huge number of new people in his face.

Anzu would do it too. She'd gone a little crazy after graduating and never having enough funds to go to America. The next thing Atem knew, Anzu would have some wild party with duelists and a million old acquaintances hanging out of his apartment to gawk at his son.

"I know that!" Yami could hear the eye-roll. "I want to see if I have enough snacks for everyone."

Anzu had volunteered to be caterer for Yami's impromptu movie night. The new father was going to be busy introducing his son to his new uncles and auntie, so Anzu thought she'd take a little pressure off his back. "Besides, I'm not exactly sure who is coming, Yami."

"Definitely our group." Atem turned away from the bright balcony window and walked toward the front door. "Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke are coming along with you. Kaiba and Mokuba will try to make it. My co-workers will be there since Hayato is familiar with them. Ryou is definitely coming."

"He is?" Anzu exclaimed. Yami didn't blame her for it. If there was an idea that Bakura would be in the near vicinity, Ryou was quick to journey elsewhere. "What did you do? Blackmail him?"

"I tried that before, and it didn't work." Yami opened the front door of the empty apartment and stepped out onto the concrete porch. Manabu leaned against the wall to the right of the door. The papers were under his arm as he pulled up a map on his phone. "Bakura won't make it, period. He'll be out of the city for the next couple of days on business."

And what a dojo owner would be doing on business out of town, Atem didn't want to know.

"Ah." Anzu realized how much sense that made. "Well, in that case, we don't need alcohol. And we should have enough and leftovers for you and Hayato-kun. My mom helped and we have enough to fill up three Joey Wheelers!"

"Thanks, Anzu. I appreciate the help." He'd buy pizza, but his new budget was already calling for restraint. It was a parenting woe, but one Yami didn't really mind. He wasn't thinking only of himself anymore.

"That's what Auntie Anzu is for!" She cheered over the phone line before it went dead.

Yami pulled away the phone and stared at it. "I swear we have to get her off whatever drugs she's on lately."

Manabu chuckled. "Ready? This place has a great surprise attached."

"The last time you surprised me, Manabu, I nearly bought a house."

* * *

_The young teen watched silently as the older boy knelt before the clay basin, carefully washing away the blood on his hands. Atem crossed his arms. His eyes trailed over the stone floors of his small study to the dead body lying crumpled by the window. _

_Atem recognized the dead man. He'd been a guard of one of the nobles. The belligerent noble had been rather vocal about his father's 'failings' in the kingdom. It was a shame everyone, from slaves to nobles and priests, knew the man was bitter that his daughter hadn't been chosen as the Pharaoh's second wife._

_Atem's mother had passed recently in childbirth, taking his little sister with her. So of course, the fool had chosen to strike now. Killing Atem would pressure __Aknamkanon into marrying again for a new heir. _

_The noble hadn't expected how determined __Akhenatem was to keep his prince safe. Atem wished it hadn't been to such a violent extent._

_He blamed himself really, despite the fact that the noble had sent such a powerful assassin for Atem's head. Atem had been the one to awaken the power in Akhen. _

_It had not be on purpose, but it had been Atem's fault. He still remembered how enraged Akhen was that day. It was the first time the slave had ever raised his voice at Atem._

_"No, my prince." Atem's eyes rose to meet with the nearly black eyes of his slave and love. _

_Akhen rose to his feet. With a clean hand, he ran a finger over Atem's bruised cheek. Only recently had Akhen earned such a privilege. He took advantage of their new relationship to express his love frequently. The slave felt another flash of hatred at the dead assassin for striking out at his prince. "This was not your fault. I swore to protect you in any way possible. You are not only my future king. You are the other half of me."_

_Hearing his father's voice storming down the hall followed by the shouts of guards, Atem quickly brushed a kiss over Akhen's lips. "And I always will be."_

* * *

"And tile floors throughout." Manabu opened the envelope in his hand and dug for a key. "Additional parking for motorcycles, bikes, and cars is in a small underground garage. For bikes and motorcycles, the parking is included in the rent."

Yami asked, "I thought you said this place was under budget?"

Pulling out the key, Manabu threw his client a smile over his shoulder. "And it is! Your budget was 220,000 yen. This apartment is 195,000 yen, plus one month of free rent. That's extremely well priced for a two bedroom at this location."

"That's pretty good. Uh…" Yami trailed as Manabu slid the key in the door. "You do remember how much space I'll need right?" If the place looked like it wouldn't house a sardine, he'd kill Manabu. He liked his agent, but there were days, Yami seriously considered finding someone else.

"Let's find out." Manabu opened the door of the first floor apartment with a laugh. Stepping to the side, Manabu let Yami walk through the entryway.

The Egyptian observed the white shoe cabinet but, like the last apartment, kept his shoes on. A few more steps, the two men found the bath and the toilet. Both rooms looked well enough and Atem was pleased to have a washer and dryer. "There's wallpaper in the bath?"

"For a fee, you can get the place renovated. Finishings, repairs, add-ins, etc." The men turned and stepped into the kitchen. A slim white pantry with glass doors sat perpendicular to the counter. "A fridge doesn't come with the apartment, but you have a gas stove and a garbage disposal in the sink."

Atem wondered if he could find a bigger fridge. He was tired of the small ones in Japan. You'd think the people would get sick of always running to the grocery and convenience stores.

"And just to let you know, this place does have a buy option rather than rent. The apartment next to it is smaller but also for sale."

"How much?" Yami ran a hand over the stainless steel counter top before walking into the living and dining area. Both were good sizes for a family of two. It was easy to tell the place had been recently renovated, however. The bookcase in the dining area was unstained and incomplete in contrast to the simple white walls and porcelain tile floors. Altogether, he was pleased so far. "This place is bigger than I thought."

"About 40,000,000 yen." Manabu shrugged. "You can negotiate a little if you take the place as is."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen any problems so far. Why as is?"

Manabu grinned and waltzed by his client. He headed for a sliding glass door on the far wall. "My surprise!"

Atem's eyes widened when he saw a porch and garden in the back of the apartment. He stepped out onto the slightly worn wooden porch after Manabu opened the glass door. Slim trees lined up before a tall concrete fence. "A private garden. I didn't expect this."

"Yes. It needs a bit of work." Manabu frowned at the bits of weed and grass littering the yard. A few of the old decorative stepping bricks were missing. "But it's a good size and most of your maintenance fees go here. The wall stops at the second bedroom by a balcony."

Yami hopped down from the porch followed by Manabu. The teacher admitted that the garden was a huge plus for the property. He knew Hayato would love it as Atem was falling for it himself. Finding a private, green outdoor space in a busy Japanese city like Domino wasn't easy. Considering the location and all, he was surprised, the property didn't cost more.

Manabu walked to a wall next to them with another set of glass doors. "And here's the master bedroom. A little narrow but I think you can work with it."

Opening the door, Manabu entered the bedroom followed by Yami. The Egyptian looked at the room and immediately wondered how to fit his bed. But the room was an average size with a shelf built into the wall. A closet stood at the end of the bedroom next to the door. "This is very narrow, but it should work."

Atem just wondered how much begging it would take to get Trudy and Evangeline to decorate for him. If anyone could maximize a small space, it was those two.

Hayato's room was even smaller, though it had a little balcony. Yami visibly frowned, but he knew the child could fit in the space with little trouble. Hayato would need new furniture regardless, so Atem would take the room size into consideration.

Manabu smiled. "It's always a good sign when you're mentally decorating."

Yami blinked at the taller man in surprise. "I-I didn't even realize I was doing it."

Nodding, the dark haired man pulled a pen from his pocket. He smirked at the teacher. "So? Is this a really good sign?"

Atem scowled. He plucked the pen from Manabu. "Don't enjoy this so much."

* * *

Mokuba winced as his brother slammed the phone back into the receiver. He remained silent as the furious CEO violently stood from his desk, his chair slamming into the wall behind him, and stormed over to his office door as his secretary scurried into the room with a stack of files. Mokuba had to hand it to the secretary. She didn't even blink as the four folders were snatched out of her hands by an enraged Seto Kaiba. It showed the caliber of staff his brother tended to hire.

Seething, Seto struggled to control his temper as he opened the top file. A swift glance through had him tossing the folder to the ground spilling papers everywhere. He didn't the same with the next folder except with an increasing look of disgust.

Mokuba and the secretary exchanged a knowing look. Usually Kaiba kept his emotions in tight control unless someone he cared about was in danger. However, neither was surprised by this ugly flash of rage from the CEO.

Kaiba hated betrayal more than anything. So realizing that one of his researchers had been selling information to a rival – and a worthless one as the fool hadn't even sent the data to someone like Pegasus – had left the usually cool man ready to commit murder.

Sneering, Kaiba tossed another folder at his secretary's heeled feet before opening the last one. He scowled, his eyes darkening before shoving the folder to his assistant. "Call this idiot for an interview and make damn sure any contract holds him responsible like the last fool!"

Without another word, the CEO turned and stormed out of his office.

Mokuba sighed before standing up and helping the secretary gather the prospective profiles. "Hopefully, Seto will calm down after the lawsuit."

The secretary laughed, brushing lose strands of hair behind her ear as they knelt, shuffling the fallen papers. "Oh definitely. Kaiba-san made certain to add certain clauses to all researcher contacts. I'm afraid the gentleman in question will be in trouble for some time."

Mokuba wondered if he should ask what his big brother had done. The young Kaiba sighed. "I believe it. But Morino-san? Who did Seto choose?"

Obviously, Seto hadn't appeared very impressed with any of the applicants.

"This one!" Morino handed Mokuba the only organized folder.

Opening the manila folder, Mokuba's eyes went wide as he observed the picture of the applicant. "Morino-san, why does this man look like Noah Kaiba?"

The picture Mokuba held could have been an adult clone. The man in question looked a bit older than Seto with familiar sea foam hair color and the same dark blue eyes. There was a hint of arrogance in the way the figure held himself in the photograph, yet the eyes changed everything. Where there had been anger, jealousy, loneliness and pain in Noah's eyes, the man in the photo looked wise and knowing.

Mokuba tilted his head. It almost looked like the man was amused with a hint of mischief. It was as if he knew something no one else did.

She shook her head. "I don't know, but his name is Toshiyuki Khmun. He's half Japanese and half Egyptian. Apparently, he's been working for an American university, but Khmun-san has recently decided to live in Japan."

Mokuba quickly read the profile, but his eyes continued drifting back to the picture. He really hoped this was a good sign rather than a bad one.

TBC

Alia: I should name this 'The Calm Before the Storm'.

REVIEW

February 16, 2013


	9. Chapter 9

Alia: I deeply apologize to everyone for disappearing off the map. I had a dilemma with Hope Hates Reality and it affected all of my writing. However, my dilemma is finally solved (even if many won't like the solution) and I'm back to writing.

Shadow Illusions will be picking up the pace soon but all those that enjoy HHR, please know that I have not forgotten that story. There is so much more to write.

REVIEWERS: **dragonlady222**, **InuYoiushi**, **winged sapphire wolf** - Thanks so much for reviewing guys. I always appreciate the encouragement. Especially since this is my first puzzleshipping.

Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Shadow Illusions

Author: Alia D

Part: 9/?

Rating: R

Pairing: Yami (Atem)/ ?, eventual Puzzleshipping

Spoilers: YGO series

Warnings: Het, Yaoi, Language, Violence, mentions of minor character deaths, mentions of Torture, Egyptian mythology

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, or the game or anything else that I might mention. I am making no money with this.

Summary: Love should be easy, but between Yami's reluctance, Yugi's persistence, former lovers, and a shadowy intruder, it's anything but.

Author's notes: 20 pages. Wow. This chapter is late, but will serve as a bridge for the next chapter.

* * *

Shadow Illusions 9

Dramatically, Trudy looked one way and then the other before sliding the large cookie into a grinning Hayato's hands. "Remember. This didn't happen."

With a big smile, Hayato nodded before rushing out of the kitchen. Anzu giggled. "It's good to see him more relaxed. He's such a sweet little boy."

Trudy nodded. She turned on the faucet to wash her hands. "Mischievous, but he's a good kid. And now that he knows everyone he's not so shy."

Anzu leaned back from the counter and peered around the door frame. Hayato was sharing his cookie with Mokuba while the older boy told him some fantastic story. Nearly bouncing in excitement, Hayato's wine colored eyes were wide with excitement.

It had been a quiet start for everyone when the time came for the group to meet Yami's son. Everyone knew about the child, but only Yugi, Trudy and Evangeline had met the little boy. But while the group was excited, Hayato worried that his father's friends wouldn't like him. The worry didn't stay long as everyone, even Kaiba, welcomed the kindergartener.

Hayato was still very shy of strangers. The little boy spent the beginning of the evening clinging to his father, hiding in the kitchen with Trudy and Evangeline, or following Yugi around like a lost duckling. Thankfully, everyone's patience paid off.

Hayato warmed up to Solomon first. He'd been excited to meet the man responsible for his little stone. Solomon had given the little boy a quick history on the stone and told Hayato what an archaeologist was. Currently, the child thought that was the coolest job ever. What little boy didn't love finding cool things by digging in the dirt?

Afterward, Yami and Yugi had nudged the child over to Tristan and Joey saying the men were their best friends. Hayato was shy but after a deep conversation over the small pack of Duel Monster cards Hayato owned, the little boy was more comfortable with them. Joey was determined to create a baby duelist through Hayato.

The words 'Trained by Underdog' might have been thrown around.

Duke, Ryou, and Serenity, who made a surprise visit, were all warm and pleasant. While Ryou and Serenity didn't know much about the child, Duke knew of a few classroom exploits Hayato had done. Hayato's explanation as to why a bunch of carrots ended up in boxes of crayons became a good ice breaker.

When meeting the Kaibas, Hayato was extremely wary. Unsurprisingly to his father, the little boy was more scared of Mokuba than Seto. However with a promise from Atem to stay close, Hayato had finally said hello to the two millionaires. And though it took a bit of time for Hayato to stand near Mokuba without any fear, the younger Kaiba's personality relaxed the little boy enough to find a tentative friendship.

Hayato didn't really have choice but to get along with Anzu though. The woman hugged the little boy and asked him to call her Auntie the minute she'd been introduced. Hayato did try to hide after she pinched his cheeks.

Blinking when her vision was obscured, Anzu smiled as Yami stumbled into the kitchen. "And you were worried about how he'd take new people!"

Turning his head to check his son, Yami appeared pleased. "He's taking it better than I thought. He really is rather shy about new people. I'm shocked he's so comfortable with Mokuba."

Trudy scowled at the idea that a student was being bullied. "As long as he's comfortable with everyone. That's the important thing. Atem!"

Ducking the swat aimed for his hand, Yami slipped off with the stolen yakitori skewer from Trudy's plate. "Hey, I'm hungry!"

"Oh please!" Anzu laughed. "You've been in and out of here snacking the entire time."

With a falsely innocent look, Yami proclaimed. "I had to keep an eye on Hayato!"

Watching her friend eat her beef skewer, Trudy rolled her eyes. She wagged her finger as if he were a naughty student. "Just for that, I'm taking my pot of miso home with me. No leftovers for you!"

"And for added revenge," Anzu began, "I'll take the rest of my mom's gyoza dumplings with me."

"Woo! Girl power!"

Atem rolled his eyes as the two women high-fived over food. It was a little annoying that the moment Eva, Trudy, and Anzu met, the three got along frighteningly well. It didn't bode well for Yami's future.

A chuckle from the side made Yami turn to see Ryou. Holding an empty plate in hand, the amused man watched curiously as the two women did some odd victory dance in Yami's narrow kitchen. "They're certainly having a good time."

Yami shook his head. Taking Ryou's dish and placing it aside, he motioned his friend back into the living area. He took another bite of his skewer. "No. Just too much plum wine. So how are classes going? Yugi said you were carrying almost double the load?"

"Oh yes! There's an internship coming up next semester. The problem is that you must have a certain amount of credits. If I complete all of my classes with a B average, I'll receive one of the six positions."

Yami smiled. He congratulated his friend with a one armed hug. "That's great, Ryou."

The new father didn't mind praising his friend even if it wasn't the truth. The girls hadn't been the only ones with a little too much wine. It had helped loosen Ryou's tongue earlier. The man had confessed to Serenity, within Yami and Yugi's hearing that the extra classes were another way to avoid Bakura.

The only reason Yami didn't bring it up was because of how relaxed Ryou was. Atem figured a break from the topic of Bakura couldn't hurt just this once.

"Did you finally find a new place, Yami? I heard you gave up on the house." Ryou looked apologetic. He lived in a house and preferred it to an apartment. True the place was empty with his father always gone, but Ryou enjoyed it, especially for studying. Silence at the university library was impossible. There was a reason part of the library was called 'Club Reserve.'

"Yes. I found an apartment not too far from here. It has plenty of room for Hayato and me. I was surprised to find a private garden attached. It was a huge plus." Yami glanced to the side where Evangeline was sprawled out over his bed. "Of course, having a separate bedroom is an additional perk."

Ryou nodded. "You should have a housewarming so we can see. Do you plan to rent or-,"

"Buy. It's actually better in the long run. I plan to stay a few years before Hayato outgrows his new room." Atem and Ryou watched the kindergartener wave his arms around as he enthusiastically explained something to Mokuba, Tristan and Kaiba. "And I'd like the freedom to paint my own home. It's annoying that I can't even put up a picture here."

"Is Hayato very excited about the move?" The two men sat over at the dinette. They took seats across from each other.

Yami ran his hand over the warm wood of his table. He wondered if he'd need a new one. The dinette was rather small, even for him and Hayato. Yami and Ryou were bumping knees. "He's happy, but he's just as happy here in the studio. He's happy to have a place to call home. I did promise him his own room, but at the same time, he likes sleeping with me. Problem is that he kicks in his sleep. He needs his own bed."

Ryou laughed freely watching Yami rub his thigh of a remembered pain. "When do you plan to move in? I mean, have you signed the contract?"

"Already signed. I plan to start packing this week starting tomorrow. We're picking up Hayato's things from the orphanage, and hopefully we'll be moved in next week. I don't have too much, so it shouldn't take long."

"Did you have to break your lease?" Ryou asked. "I know some landlords aren't gentle with foreigners."

Yami smirked. "He actually called yesterday to ask why I hadn't renewed my contract. Trust me, Ryou. I timed this all just right. I didn't think it would be such a tight schedule though."

Ryou watched his friend's eyes dart around the room, observing their friends before once again falling on to Hayato. Ryou couldn't help but feel a bit of envy. His own father was often away and had been too busy when Ryou was younger. It didn't mean that his father didn't love him, but for a young Ryou, sometimes it had felt that way.

"Hayato!" Yami called his son over, holding out the rest of the skewer for the little boy. Apparently, they were becoming Hayato's favorite food. The small boy had eaten three already.

Watching Hayato's eyes light up at the stick, Ryou smiled.

Hayato was a loved little boy.

* * *

Closing the slim refrigerator, Yugi stretched his arms and back with a long yawn. "I hope you plan to eat most of this tomorrow, Yami. I don't think the fridge can hold it for too long."

Yami nodded while lounging back on the couch. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion. The Egyptian was struggling to stay awake. His voice sounding hoarse, Yami spoke softly as not to disturb the small bundle to his right. "It's just leftover dumplings, skewers, and soup. As long as Hayato helps, it'll be gone in a couple days."

Yugi walked through the living area and took a seat to the left of his dark. He looked at the news on the television for a long moment before looking around Yami to Hayato. The little boy was curled up in the corner of the couch. His socked feet burrowed for warmth under Yami's thigh, and his head was buried into a couch pillow. The blanket he was wrapped in hid his face from view.

"He's had a long day." Yugi watched Yami blink lethargically. "And he isn't the only one."

"Sorry," Yami mumbled, fighting off a yawn. "I was up early for laundry and cleanup. It takes twice as long with Hayato's uniforms and house clothes. I'd have never been finished for the party if I hadn't gotten up early. Thankfully, the new place has a bigger washer/dryer combo."

"You're excited." Yugi's face took on a red hue when a weary Yami dropped his head on his hikari's shoulder.

"I am. I can't wait to be all moved in, but there is so much to do first. Everything has to be packed. We have to pick up all of Hayato's things. He needs new furniture for his bedroom which needs decorating. So much money to spend; so little time to do it."

Yugi chuckled. Yami didn't sound too happy about that. "It shouldn't be too bad, Yami. You don't have to buy too much new furniture."

"I'll also be taking a huge chunk out of my savings for a down payment. It's hard to stomach."

Yugi decided not to mention that his friend had more than enough saved up to wipe out half of the money owed on the apartment. "You'll do fine, Yami. You're very good with money."

Grumbling, Yami closed his eyes and dozed on Yugi's shoulder. He wouldn't be able to rest for too long. Yugi would need to go home soon, and Hayato needed to be in bed instead of the couch. But for a few minutes, Atem decided to enjoy the warmth of his son on one side and his best friend on the other.

"I saw you speaking to Ryou tonight. He didn't ask about Bakura once, did he?" Yugi could still remember the angry, resigned look on Ryou's face in the grocery.

"I didn't bring it up." Yami opened his eyes, keeping his head on Yugi's shoulder. "And I don't intend to do so anymore. He was so relaxed tonight, Yugi. I haven't seen that in a long time. Not just with Bakura not here, but because Bakura wasn't in Domino."

Yugi nodded. He understood what direction Yami was headed. He hated himself a little for doing it. He understood Ryou's side of things, but at the same time, it left him empty and confused. "You think it should be harder for him to-," He paused for an accurate word, "disregard his dark."

No matter how much Yugi hated to say it that way, it was true.

Yami hummed in agreement. "Yes but I couldn't begrudge him a break. I didn't bring Bakura up at all except vaguely. I mentioned Hayato's defense classes and he stiffened up all at once."

"He isn't ready to talk to Bakura yet, Yami. He's said so more than once."

Yami snorted rudely. "And how much longer will he wait? We came back over two years ago, Yugi."

The younger man sighed. There was nothing he could say to that argument. "I know you don't like it. Especially as Bakura is your friend-,"

"Not a friend. A nuisance."

Yugi continued, "But please realize, Yami, that their situation is different than ours. We had our disagreements over many things that sometimes took a turn for the worse."

Yami winced. A sick feeling curled in his stomach as he remembered losing Yugi's soul in that Dartz's mess.

"But Ryou and Bakura? They were hikari and dark, but it's hard for Ryou to forgive the things he did. The fact that he's stalking Ryou doesn't help. With Ryou's work load, he's already stretched to the max. Bakura following him around isn't helping. It makes him angry and tense."

Yami remained silent for a moment. It wasn't that he was unsympathetic to Ryou's emotions. It was just… Bakura had tried to kill him and their friends, but Yami let that go eventually.

He shook his head. "I know, but Bakura's falling apart, Yugi. You haven't seen what I have. Everyone thinks he's fine. You think he's being his annoying self. He's not. He drinks too much when he rarely touched alcohol a year ago. He throws himself into more and more fights at the dojo. He's quieter and if he's not quiet he's purposely picking at someone else to hide his own feelings. And do you think he can't follow Ryou unnoticed? Bakura used to be one of the greatest thieves in Egypt! He's purposely revealing himself for any word or reaction from Ryou!"

Hearing the worry in Yami's voice, Yugi shifted an arm behind Yami and gently stroked his back. "I didn't realize Bakura was so troubled, but Yami, we have to let them settle this situation themselves. Two years is definitely too long, but this is between them no matter how much we want to help."

"It's stupid," Yami muttered petulantly. His words sounded as drowsy as he felt. "I know they aren't connected like before, but it shouldn't be this way. The least Ryou could do is put them both out of their misery. Even when angry, you've never hesitated to tell me how you feel about something."

Yugi tensed a little. He stared absently at the television with unfocused eyes. He suddenly felt like the world's worst person.

"We don't confess everything, but we don't hide from each other. We've accepted each other for what we are. Even when you hated my shadow games."

Absently, Yugi said, "I still hate those."

Mostly, Yugi drifted off into deep thought as Atem went quiet. His dark was right. A hikari waiting two years to confront his dark was ridiculous. Ryou was one thing. Yugi was different. He was sitting with Yami and his son in a domestic setting. Yami was warm and compliant against him and Hayato was sleeping peacefully.

At that moment, Yugi had to wonder why he was waiting. He worried about rejection of course and how it would affect his relationship with Yami, but for some reason, Yugi's worries seemed suddenly artificial. Yugi realized that no matter what, he and Yami would be okay. He was completely sure of that. "You're right. It is foolish. Yami?"

Still tired, Yami had to use effort to shift his head on Yugi's shoulder. He didn't move from his perch, but he turned his eyes and face toward Yugi. Droopy eyes watched his face.

Yugi was ready. He knew that the moment had come. No one was expected to the apartment. The only other person there was Hayato and the child was dead to the world. The room was dark but for the kitchen and television lights that gave Yami's sleepy features an amazing glow.

With his hands starting to sweat and his heart beating faster, Yugi leaned his flush face toward Yami. The two pairs of eyes, purple and rose madder, struck an understanding. Yugi saw a flash of apprehension in Yami a moment before the older man relaxed in his arms with a small welcoming smile. Yami's eyes drifted closed as Yugi moved in closer.

A few long seconds of inaction later, Yami's eyes opened to see his frozen hikari slowly pulling away, a look of shame on his face.

(Alia: Take a long moment to scream and curse. It's okay. I did it too.)

Yami watched silently as Yugi turned his face in another direction. The two men were silent. Yami rested against Yugi's stiff shoulder as the unhappy man took long deep breaths and kept his eyes from his friend. The older man remained quiet until an unpleasant shiver ran through Yugi.

The Egyptian sighed. Lethargic but happy, Yami's thoughts didn't stray for once. He didn't think about the consequences of his actions or the one individual that may be affected. "Here's a tidbit about Egypt that few people know. Well, they know, but it isn't accurate. It's said that Ancient Egyptians didn't kiss. Of course that isn't true. There are different reasons. Some reasons are because of health, others because of faith. Pressing your lips against another could leave you incredibly… Vulnerable is probably the best word. Through the mouth, you open yourself to anything. You become vulnerable in both body and soul."

Yami's eyes drifted toward the television. Neither of the reporters looked excited as they droned on. "Back then, my people didn't do such in public. A few didn't kiss even in private. Pressing your lips to another's was more intimate than sex to my people."

Yugi's face turned red and his eyes went wide, but he still didn't turn to face his friend.

"It meant total affection, love and trust. I knew some that had never been kissed in such a way." Yami chuckled a bit. "I know for a fact that even to this day Bakura has never been kissed."

"What?" Yugi exclaimed with a stutter. He nearly turned to face Yami before stopping himself.

"It's true." Yami smiled warmly. "And for certain parts of the body to be kissed, your lover had better be a soul mate with your full love and trust."

"Yami…" He turned his sad eyes to the Egyptian. Yugi's whispered voice sounded pained so the other man continued.

"But to show affection publicly to a lover, many performed something simple. An Eskimo kiss." And without a second thought, Yami leaned up and gently rubbed his nose against Yugi's. His eyes bright, Yami pulled back to lean on Yugi's shoulder.

The younger man stared in total shock. "Y-Yami?"

The teacher smiled. Closing his eyes, Yami relaxed against Yugi's shoulder. "Don't forget my history lesson so soon. My son is right next to us, Yugi."

Yugi glowed with love and relief clear on his face. He dropped his forehead against Yami's and smiled. "Then we can wait."

* * *

Relaxing in his chair, annoyed at the wait, Toshiyuki Khmun let his stormy blue eyes roll lazily over the small waiting area outside Seto Kaiba's office. Toshiyuki smiled with a false kindness when his eyes met the blushing secretary before he turned back to the large window next to his chair.

Crossing his legs and dropping his hands into his lap, Toshiyuki observed Domino with an indifferent air. Once again the man wondered what he'd been thinking returning to Japan. A reappearance in Domino was not in his plans, even after the day he'd woken up shocked and scared in Egypt. Yet here the blue-haired male was, taking his final job interview with Kaiba Corporation.

Toshiyuki regretted leaving his home behind, but Domino had things that the States lacked. Besides, for Toshiyuki, it was impossible to stay any longer. Remaining in America left him alone with too many memories. His work as a professor hadn't kept him busy enough, and his past in Egypt kept following him wherever he went. It made him miss his family more and more, but nothing could be done.

Gone. His wife, his children, his parents, his brother and his friends were all lost to Egypt's sands. It was sheer luck that he himself had escaped what happened.

Khmun sighed. Hopefully, a new life would follow with the new location.

The secretary answered her phone as Toshiyuki looked out at the light blue sky. He was tired. Not physically, but emotionally, he was exhausted. Too much betrayal, too much knowledge worked to nearly wreck his control. He wore his weary demeanor like well fitted clothing.

"This was a mistake." Toshiyuki mumbled softly, eyes still locked on the window. But at the same time, it was the correct choice. Japan, the city of Domino especially, held the last bit of his past. He wanted to be near if nothing else.

"Yes, sir." Kaiba's secretary, Morino, ended the call and strolled over to the large office door. "Khmun-sensei? Kaiba-san is waiting for you."

Toshiyuki gave an appreciative smile before rising to his feet and striding over to Kaiba's office door with a lazy sort of confidence. Clearing her throat at the handsome man, Morino opened the door and announced his presence to the occupied man at the desk.

Kaiba didn't bother looking away from his laptop as Khmun walked into his office. True he needed another engineer and researcher for Kaiba Corporation, but that didn't mean the final interview should interfere with his work.

However, Kaiba was a man that thrived with this company, and so multitasking came easy to him. So even as he pulled up yet another report on quarterly earnings for Kaiba Land, he observed the man walking to his desk.

Toshiyuki Khmun was at least four years older than Seto and was nearly two inches taller. The half Japanese, half Egyptian man stood calmly, but confidently. A hint of arrogance showed itself when Khmun slipped his hands into his pockets as Kaiba knew the motion wasn't hiding nervousness. Under the slender glasses the older man wore, Kaiba could see hints of sleepless nights. Whether those night had to do with Khmun's independent works or not, Kaiba didn't particularly care.

"Khmun-sensei."

"Good afternoon, Kaiba-san." There was no deference in the man's voice. He spoke as if Kaiba was his equal. Considering some of his work, it might even be true.

Kaiba was internally amused by the short response followed by silence. Unlike the last two interviews were those in attendance would not be silent, Khmun didn't appear to be a man of many words. To be honest, it looked like the man was a bit annoyed at having to come at all. It was hidden well under the surface, but Kaiba could see it.

Not that the CEO blamed the man. Both of them had better things to do.

The moment Kaiba had read the file, he'd chosen Khmun to work with his other engineers. His job interview with the other engineers and Kaiba's department heads had solidified the decision. The real reason Khmun was standing before Kaiba's desk was because of what the Legal Department found.

Or really what they didn't find.

"You didn't expect another interview, Sensei?"

Toshiyuki raised an eyebrow at the young CEO. "I did not. Especially as Nakamura-san shook my hand three days ago and congratulated me on the new job."

Kaiba found himself at the crossroads of amused, impressed and annoyed in regards to Khmun's attitude. It wasn't as if Khmun actually needed the job. The man was reasonably wealthy without working at Kaiba Corp so he didn't need fake a humble demeanor to Seto. It was annoying that the man seemed to realize that Kaiba needed him (his ideas, IQ, though not the attitude) more than Khmun needed him.

To prove Kaiba's theory further, Toshiyuki crossed his arms and looked at Seto. "Forgive my impertinence, Kaiba-san, but what can I help you with?"

The younger man's hands paused in their swift typing. Kaiba's blue gaze turned from the laptop screen to his new employee. The CEO narrowed his eyes curiously. There's was something very off about the way Toshiyuki was looking at him. Khmun's inspection of him made Seto's instincts rise.

Kaiba's hand twitched as he thought about the gun mounted underneath his desk.

Giving a small smirk, Kaiba was equally direct. "I'd like a reason as to why there is no record of a Toshiyuki Khmun until five years ago."

The brunette had to give it to the blue-haired man. Khmun didn't even flinch at the accusation.

That didn't stop Kaiba from continuing. "All of the records are the same for Japan, the States, Canada, and Egypt. There is little history about your education until recently when things have become more detailed in the last three years."

The engineer shocked Kaiba by simply shrugging. "Is this really a problem as long as I'm doing my job?"

The CEO had to fight the deepening smirk. He couldn't understand why he was beginning to respect Khmun when the man was irritating him more and more. Kaiba's hand twitched again. "I'd like to know exactly who I'm employing, Khmun-san. There is no reason for an engineer as intelligent as you to have been off the grid for so long. Unless I am incorrect?"

Kaiba said nothing as Toshiyuki leveled him with another long stare. The new employee nodded. "Very well, Kaiba-san. I changed my name five years ago."

"Why?"

An unamused, bitter smirk slipped onto Khmun's features. "In all honesty? I was in hiding after my family was slaughtered. It was easier to prevent the murderer from finding me at the time."

Hiding his surprise, Kaiba looked at Khmun. The almost deadened look in the man's eyes gave credit to his words. It was rather remarkable that Seto believed the man's story. Khmun's world had been destroyed from beneath his feet, but the man was doing his damnedest to walk on whatever remained. "And are you still being hunted?"

A chill went down Kaiba's spine and one hand dropped down beneath his desk toward his hidden weapon. The small smile on Toshiyuki's face was deeply unnerving. "Oh, no. Not anymore. He's been locked away for a very long time. I guess you could say his plans turned on him."

Kaiba grew more curious of the man in front of him. Unfortunately, he also had other things to do rather than worry about a mentally scarred worker. As long as Khmun did his work, Kaiba didn't really care.

Seto did make a note, however, to keep the man away from him and Mokuba. "Then we're done. Do your work and don't betray my company, Khmun." With that, Kaiba mentally dismissed them man, turning back to scowl at his computer.

Amused, aggravated, and heartsick at having old wounds picked at, Toshiyuki respectfully nodded at Kaiba before turning and walking to the door.

Reaching his exit, the engineer wondered darkly how his father would respond to Seto taking over Gozaburo's office.

* * *

A couple days after the Sunday night party, Evangeline stood next to the bathtub with a pleased look. She could see that the renovations Atem ordered turned out well. Still, plenty of work needed to be done by the new homeowner. Keeping her eyes on the new tiled wall, she tilted her head toward the open door behind her. "Wonderful. I would have chosen a color with the tile, but it works. Simple and clean. Was the wallpaper so bad?"

An amused, masculine voice replied. "It was actually wood paneling. Who puts that in a bathroom of all places?"

Another voice, as familiar as the first, called from the same direction. Evangeline exited the bath and then the laundry room as Trudy spoke. "Gross. You need light colors for bathrooms. And wood? In that small humid space! No wonder you got rid of it, Atem."

Evangeline watched Atem nod as he stood with Trudy in the dining space. The two held a long piece of measuring tape in hand, each with one end. The teachers were making arrangements as to where Atem's new and old furniture would go. "The apartment is wonderful, Atem. I cannot wait to see the finished product."

Yami sighed. "Neither can I. There's still so much to do."

Trudy grinned as she yanked the tape measure from his hand. "Yes, but we're here to help. We can get the new furniture in first, and bring everything else in when you're finally packed."

Eva clapped her hands. "But first we decide where to find new furniture."

Yami's shoulder slumped a bit. The smiles on Eva's and Trudy's faces made his wallet hurt. "We don't need much! Furniture for Hayato's room and a dining table."

"And a new bed." Eva frowned. "Your bed will not fit well in your bedroom space. The room is too narrow."

"I'm not buying a new bed." Yami said with finality in his tone.

Trudy rolled her eyes. Speaking up before the stubborn idiots she called friends could argue (again), the American suggested, "Let's find a place to shop first! We'll figure out bedroom placement later."

Eva nodded. "I think you should try Unico, Atem. They have wonderful furniture. We bought our dinner table there." She paused and looked thoughtful. "They don't have much on children's furniture though."

"And they're a tad bit expensive. Unico is a specialized store. Why don't we try Nitori? Most of our furniture came from there. The merchandise is priced really well for a budget too."

Atem hummed softly. "There is Shimachu. Duke found everything for his apartment there."

Evangeline agreed. "But aren't we looking for mostly furniture only? You have no need for much else."

"True." Atem wondered how long that would hold true before his friends saw something 'special' for the apartment. He could only be happy he'd recently been paid.

Trudy shrugged. "Actually, Atem, Nitori has the same variety of products as Shimachu. I chose Nitori because the building is closer. It's about a fifteen minute drive."

Atem laughed. "Right. And we're using Bakura's truck for delivery." Whether the truck was legally Bakura's was not Yami's problem. And if Yami was using this little adventure to keep an eye on the thief, it was his business alone. "Nitori it is then. Let's head over. I'll contact Bakura on the way."

Eva held up a small notepad. "We've got everything listed here. Hopefully, we won't make return trips." The trio headed for the front door where Yami allowed the ladies to exit first before locking the door behind him.

"Hayato isn't going to be happy to be excluded, Atem. He seemed rather eager to come along."

Yami snorted at Trudy. "Yes, but a furniture store's charms fall short for a birthday party. Besides, I want to surprise him with a new bedroom. That's the reason I'm procrastinating about getting his things from the orphanage. I'd like everything set up the first time he walks in. Paint and all if possible."

Trudy sighed. She felt a phantom ache in her feet from too much shopping. "Right. Hardware store too. You and Bakura better be good painters."

* * *

_Dismissing the weary call of his name from the Pharaoh, Atem stormed out the throne room with murder in his eyes. The twelve-year-old Egyptian prince had never been so enraged. To realize that impudent fool had the audacity to raise a hand against Atem's slave... The son of Aknamkanon grit his teeth and stalked through the corridors to his chambers._

_The one thing keeping Atem's wrath at bay was his father's verdict. Not only had the Pharaoh agreed that Wajmose had spoken falsely against Akhenatem, but the ruler of Egypt also decreed that the self absorbed idiot would be punished for touching a royal's property. Said property in this case being Akhen._

_Because it was Atem's property vandalized, the prince would be the one to administer or order any punishment he saw fit. Even if that punishment was death._

_And Atem was very, very tempted. _

_Not only had Wajmose lied about his unfinished work by blaming Akhen for it's destruction, but he had dared to whip Atem's slave after the guards refused (for a damn good reason)._

_Honestly, the Egyptian prince considered skinning the bastard alive and tossing him to the desert._

_Atem moved swiftly through the main doorway of his chambers, ignoring the guards standing nearby. He then continued on through his small living area toward his bedroom. However, a choked gasp brought the irate prince to a halt._

_Spread prone across his bed mat next to Atem's bed, Akhenatem stifled another pained noise as Isis, apprentice to the court healer, tended to the injured slave. Isis was gently spreading a thick salve across Akhen's back._

_Feeling his chest tighten, Atem walked over and knelt next to Isis and his slave. Laying a gentle hand over Akhen's clenched fist, he asked, "How is he?" True, the answer was obvious, but the prince wanted details._

_Isis gave a small, sad smile as she layered more salve over the wounded back. "Well enough. He will heal, my prince, and the scars will fade. For now, however, he cannot work in any capacity. He must rest and keep his wounds tended to prevent infection."_

_Atem, not caring what Isis saw or speculated, ran his fingers through Akhen's sweaty hair. He felt the pained slave relax just a bit. "Then he will rest. Mahado will act as my guard again for a short time."_

_Isis nodded before standing. "I will need more bandages for his wound, Highness." She looked down at the bowl of water and linen wraps she'd intended on using to clean and bandage. All were soiled and bloodied from cleaning the open wounds on Akhen's back. Isis hadn't known the whipping had been so vicious. It was no wonder Atem was enraged. "I will return. Akhenatem, you must remain still unless you wish for me to stitch your wounds."_

_Akhen opened his eyes and turned his head to face Atem. He gave a weak nod before relaxing into the younger Egyptian's fingers that continued combing his hair. _

_Atem's eyes kept to his exhausted slave as Isis hurried from his chambers. After a long silent moment, he shook his head despondently. His earlier anger remained but kept itself hidden from the older boy. "Forgive me. This should not have happened."_

_"No, my prince." Akhen's voice was brittle and hoarse from his earlier cries of pain. From the guards, Atem had learned that the slave had remained silent for nearly half an hour before ever made a noise. It made Atem's hatred of Wajmose grow. "This was not your fault. I should not have-,"_

_"Don't." The snap in Atem's voice quieted Akhenatem immediately. The prince shifted so that he lay on his side next to Akhen._

_"Prince, you should not lay here." Atem would one day be Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. He should not lay down on his slave's sleeping mat next to said slave._

_"Hush." Atem raised his hand and gently brushed Akhen's cheek. "He will pay for this. I will make him pay for touching you."_

_The two boys locked eyes for a long moment; their eyes spoke for them. Akhenatem dropped his dark orbs though. Atem was royalty and he was a slave. They couldn't do this, no matter how much he wanted to. And there were so many reasons he wanted to. _

_Atem was gentle, kind, just, caring, and strong. Akhenatem was a slave that could fight. Atem was handsome and growing more so as he aged. Akhen was attractive but now too scarred. It didn't matter than Akhen often woke at night from dreams of Atem. They couldn't do this._

_It didn't stop the future Pharaoh from shocking the slave by leaning forward and brushing his nose against Akhen's._

* * *

"For the last time, Atem! Your bed won't fit!" Eva huffed in frustration. "If you sit it in your room proper, you will not have room to walk."

He glared. "It fits fine, Evangeline. The bed can lie along the longest bedroom wall. I'll have plenty of walking room then."

Trudy ignored both of them and eyed the curtains they were supposed to choose from. They'd need three curtains for the large windows in the living room and bedrooms. Besides, if Trudy let the idiots argue about a bed - which she had a plan for, thank you very much - then she wouldn't get opposition about the curtains. "He wants lots of sun so no sheers for the living room, but Atem needs them for the bedrooms. What colors will work with white sheers?"

"Which would look odd unless you placed it at the very end of your bedroom? You cannot place it there with the glass doors."

Atem scowled and tried to rub away the impending headache. "That doesn't mean I want a Murphy's bed! It won't fit any better."

"They have plenty of horizontal ones that will fit with your bedroom!"

Trudy tossed three bundles of curtains into their basket before pushing it along the aisle. Evangeline and Atem followed absently like the she knew they would. Turning away from the sheets and comforters, Hayato's already in the basket, Trudy led her argumentative friends down through the store to the kitchen and dining area. Thankfully, they'd past the bed and bath area after finding bedroom furniture for Hayato. They would have it delivered to the front of the store.

"I'd rather climb my bed to reach the other side of the bed than have to yank my bed open and close each day. Likely I'd just leave it open all day." Yami announced with disgust. "And those things look like shit. Don't think I didn't see you looking at them online last night."

Chiming in unhelpfully, Trudy said, "Nitori doesn't have Murphy's beds!" Lowering her voice, she continued, "Maybe we should buy some little pots for herbs. We can put them in the window by the dinner table. Huh. I wonder if we need to buy herb seeds. They grow pretty quick right?"

Evangeline glowered at her friend before turning back to Atem, determined for him to see her point. The Egyptian stared blankly at his friend, refusing to argue about his furniture in his home whether he'd asked for Eva's help or not.

Trudy ignored her friends as she moved across the linoleum floors. She snatched up a heavy slim box as she passed a shelf. "Oh! Nice. A wall pot rack. The stainless steel will go nice with the countertop. We can put it on the wall by the fridge."

"Evangeline, putting the bed the long way will be fine!"

"No! It will not be efficient enough for the space. It'll look weird if you have all that room behind the bed."

"Bamboo dish rack, huh?" Trudy shrugged and picked up the wooden rack. Atem could change his mind later if his 'discussion' with Eva ended. "Wonder if the new table will need placemats? That red matched Atem's sofa. But Atem doesn't have placemats. Men! Hmm. I wonder if he can just get a dishwasher installed. They steam dry."

"Are you used to the studio? Is this the problem? I thought you would enjoy a specified space."

"It has nothing to do with the studio! I'll get plenty of room having the bed my way."

Trudy smiled as they finally stopped by the various breakfast and dining tables. "Not a bad selection. Something simple should work. At least four seats. Damn that one's ugly."

"I'm putting the bed there since it works best that way."

"Putting it across from the built-in shelf will leave too much space!"

"Not if we buy Atem a desk!" Trudy injected before leaving the basket and her startled friends behind. She trailed over to a wood table with two chairs and a padded bench. "That way he has a sleeping and office area. We'll just have to separate them. We used extra sheers at our place after all."

Evangeline tapped her chin thoughtfully while Atem finally relaxed. Arguing about where to place his bed of all places was wearing on the nerves.

"Besides," Trudy continued with a sly smile. "Can you imagine Yugi and Atem dealing with a Murphy's Bed?"

Evangeline immediately snorted inelegantly with laughter, not caring about the questionable, disapproving looks she received from other patrons. Atem glared at his friends, a hint of red coloring his cheeks. "Is the commentary really necessary, you pervert?"

Trudy nodded innocently. "Absolutely. Besides, don't tell me you weren't thinking the same." Evangeline started coughing. "The office furniture is closer to living room furniture. We can buy you a new desk over there."

After writing down the product number for the dining table, the trio walked away after Atem voiced a few choice complaints over additional items in the basket.

"So how are things?" Evangeline asked eagerly. "You haven't said much after you told us about you and Yugi." Trudy grinned, also interested in hearing how things were progressing. It hadn't quite been a week, but that didn't really matter.

Yami shrugged with a shy smile. "It's...going."

"That's a lot of information," Trudy declared with an eye roll.

Atem laughed. "We've decided to take things pretty slow. We've been friends for a long time, but we don't know each other as lovers. I don't want to jump into this and ruin our friendship because we weren't careful in our relationship. Hayato is a big factor, too. I don't want to spring this on my son when our bond as a father and son is so new. So, we'll keep things slow for now." Yami didn't even plan to tell Hayato about his relationship with Yugi for a good while. If things didn't work out, he didn't want Hayato worrying.

Trudy nodded, thinking the decision wise as she slipped a small leafy plant into the basket. Evangeline frowned. She understood why the two men wanted to take their time, but she worried about Atem. Evangeline feared her friend would eventually second guess himself. The French woman was sure that would hurt Atem and Yugi. The man was practically glowing he was so happy. Eva didn't want that to fall apart because of an absent ex-boyfriend.

However, as Trudy constantly pointed out lately, she needed to mind her own damn business, even after Atem asked for advice or assistance. Getting too involved would make Atem rethink things. It was obvious the man was still in love with what's-his-name, but if Atem was moving on, she'd keep her mouth shut.

Because looking back could only break your heart.

"So no hanky-panky until at least six months?" Trudy teased.

Something about the words 'Hanky-Panky' made Yami cringe without understanding. "I wouldn't put it quite that way. We're just going to move slowly. We're thinking about going out sometime this weekend. I'm not sure though. I wonder if Hayato and I should just have a quiet night in." As much as he truly loved Yugi, he had to remember that he had a son now.

Trudy nodded and wondered how well he was actually taking the new relationship. Atem hadn't mentioned Akhen at all. It concerned her. According to her friend, the whole situation with Yugi was spur of the moment. She had to wonder what would happen down the line. Trudy knew how much her friend loved Akhen. Anyone could see the look in Yami's eyes when his name was spoken.

At the same time Trudy was happy for the Egyptian. She wanted her friend to move on and not be miserable doing so. "So are you telling the rest of the gang? I mean you've told us, and they're practically your family other than Hayato-kun."

"I told Yugi that we'll let them find out. He can't wait to see how long it takes." Yami scratched the back of his head. "I am a bit hesitant about telling Bakura though."

"Why?" Trudy asked. "I know you two have some hateful best friendship thing going."

Evangeline looked equally as curious as their friend. "Yes. I understand Bakura would tease you unmercifully, but why hesitate?"

Yami sighed. He wouldn't say much. There was too much to the explanation. "He has some romantic problems right now. I'm uncertain of how he'd take a relationship between Yugi and me." Bakura may drive Atem up the wall and across the roof, but he didn't want to upset the other man. It would almost be rubbing salt in Bakura's wounds.

Eva gently rubbed his back. "He's your friend. He won't hate you for it."

"Yeah, just don't snog Yugi in front of him."

Atem and Evangeline stared at her. Atem rolled his eyes while Evangeline sighed. "You're a pervert, Trudy."

She gave him a stink-eye. "No, I'm not!"

Eva sighed again. "That's not what the stacks of yaoi manga on your bookcase say."

"Can I help it if I like good manga?"

"It's shameless sex."

"This is a problem how?"

Yami sighed and walked a little faster. If he stayed ahead, people wouldn't know they were with him.

* * *

Grinning brightly, Hayato bounced down the sidewalk with his father trailing behind him. At his side, he swung a small net bag filled with plastic buckets and shovels. Hayato's small hand held tightly to his prize from the party. The little boy watched the bright orange and red sunset with a hint of awe as he and his father made their way to the orphanage from his friend's birthday party.

"Did you eat a lot of cake, Hayato?" Atem wondered how much of a sugar high his child was going to have. It wasn't a very happy thought considering Yami was exhausted from moving furniture, dealing with the girls, and dealing with Bakura. Such days were extremely draining on one's sanity.

"I only had one piece! Misha's cousin threw the rest on the floor. We couldn't get any more cake because it was dirty." Misha was Hayato's Russian classmate in Atem's classroom. "His mommy got mad and took him home. But we still had pizza! Kuro ate five pieces too and got sick! And it was really fun cause we got to dance! And Misha got all these new toys and a really big Lego box!" Hayato stretched his arms wide to emphasize how large the gift was.

Yami laughed. "I'm glad Misha had such a good time."

Hayato nodded. "I've never seen a birthday party like that!"

Atem nodded a little solemnly. It was true. Living in the orphanage, Hayato had received a few gifts from the matrons and a cupcake with a candle. The women did try, but they often had so many other children to care for along with budget concerns. When Hayato had turned five, Yami had attended the small party also and took the little boy to Kaiba Land for a little while. The new father was sure, however, that Hayato's next birthday would be very different.

He didn't know whether to dread that or not.

"You'll need to pack your prize in with your things after we leave the orphanage. It'll be easier to carry everything." It was really only a couple of boxes, but with Hayato's furniture in his room, all Yami needed to do was paint the bedroom and put Hayato's belongings in place.

"Can I decorate my room, daddy? When we go to the new place?" Hayato slowed his pace so that he walked next to his father.

"You can decorate it when you're a little older." Hayato wouldn't stay in the child-sized bed forever. "Then you can decorate, but let me handle it for now. Ah! We're here."

The two Mubaraks stopped in front of the large brick building. Atem startled a bit when Hayato grabbed onto to his pant leg. The kindergartener pressed his side against his father's leg. His face was losing color and his body cringed away from the three story building. Hayato didn't say a word. His eyes just remained locked on the orphanage.

Yami sighed. He hadn't thought much on how Hayato would feel after his last day in the orphanage. The Egyptian had wanted his child to say one last goodbye to Kumiko. It was unlikely that either Atem or Hayato would be returning.

Rubbing his son's shoulder, Yami smiled. "This won't be long, Hayato. We'll grab your things and leave after saying goodbye to Kumiko-san. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Hayato's demeanor warmed at the mention of the older woman. "Yes, but can I send a letter to Auntie, Daddy? Like they do in the movies?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yes, we can do that." Atem took Hayato's hand. "Let's go. We need to get home before it gets very late."

The two walked to the front door and rang the bell. Hayato continued clinging to his father but was no longer shaken. After a couple minutes, Kumiko opened the door and her face lit up as she recognized her visitors. "Hayato-kun! Atem! Hello!"

"Auntie!" Hayato darted forward as Kumiko squatted down for a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, my little one." She stood and smiled happily at her former ward. "Have you come to get all your things?"

"Yes!" Hayato smiled. "Daddy and I bought a new house." Yami mouthed 'condo' over his head. "We're moving soon and I get my own room! We even get a yard!"

"That's wonderful!" Kumiko exclaimed. "I can see how excited you are." The older woman smiled at Atem. "And how are you doing, my boy?"

Yami sighed. "Let's just say that I've been busy. We are moving into the new apartment next week. I should have everything but essentials moved in by this weekend."

Kumiko's eyes shined. "That's wonderful news, but I'm sure that you two need to hurry home. Come inside, and we'll get Hayato's things."

The two males followed her inside and walked toward her office. "Atem, did you set a date for your homestudy?"

"Earlier yes, but with so much going on, I've had to reschedule it. With their timetable, it should be in a month." The group paused in the hallway for Kumiko to open her door allowing them inside.

Kumiko scowled as she laid eyes on her empty desk. "I don't know why I bother with those boys sometimes. I apologize, Atem. I asked one of teens to bring Hayato's box down."

"If you tell me where it is, I can carry it down. Is it in his old room?" Hayato's shared room was on the second floor.

"It's in Yuna's office." Yuna was one of the other matrons. Kumiko stepped out the door. "Follow me. I'll take you there."

Yami took a couple steps forward then paused to look at Hayato. The little boy was fidgeting, twisting his hands and staring at the door with a looming fear. And just like that his father understood. Hayato didn't want to run into one of his bullies. "Kumiko-san, do you mind if Hayato waits here? We'll only be a minute."

Kumiko nodded with a smile at Hayato. "That's fine. Stay here, dear. We'll be right back with your things."

It wasn't difficult to see Hayato relax with a quick smile and nod. The little boy bounced over to Kumiko's desk chair and scrambled up to make himself at home in the large, worn leather chair. The two adults exchanged amused looks before walking out of the office.

"It looks like things are going well." Kumiko stated.

Yami agreed. "Yes. We're settling in together. It's turning out a lot easier than I thought."

"It's not a surprise, Atem." The pair began ascending a staircase. "You have known Hayato for some time now. Also, during that time, you have acted as a parental figure toward him. You've loved, guided, encouraged, and punished him as a parent would. There's no need for Hayato to test his boundaries or feel awkward or nervous around you. In all honesty, yours is one of the easiest transitions that I have ever seen."

"It's still the early days." Yami had reason to be concerned. He didn't want his relationship with his child to sour. Well, at least not until Hayato was a teenager. He expected that.

"And yet, you are both comfortable in your roles already. Do not worry so, Atem. I wouldn't have encouraged the adoption had I not known you were perfect for each other."

Yami blushed and fought a big smile.

Kumiko finally halted at Yuna's office, opened the door, and motioned Atem inside. "Now, in addition to Hayato's personal items," Kumiko pointed at a large box sitting on the desk with a thick manila folder next to it. "We also have information you'll need as his guardian. You know Hayato's grandfather left him a trust fund?"

Yami nodded. That trust was the reason Hayato could even go Kindergarten. In Japan, you had to pay for entrance since they were optional.

"Sato-san is the lawyer and was an old friend of Hayato's grandfather, Ichirou Moto."

Yami cracked a small smile. It amused him that Hayato's grandfather shared the same name as Yugi and Solomon.

"Sato-san decided that you would need additional information for Hayato." Kumiko picked up the folder. "These hold his birth certificate, medical records, and some family history and pictures Sato-san thought Hayato should have. You also have information on Hayato's trust, but the majority of the monies are locked until he's 21. As you are his guardian, you'll need to visit the bank for trustee status."

Atem eyed the folder. He didn't think he'd need the financial information and quite frankly, it was Hayato's money. Yami would leave it all alone until Hayato was old enough for a proper allowance. The records and family pictures were something more immediate and would be put to use soon. Perhaps a few pictures could be placed in the new apartment.

"Sato-san also left you his phone number. He has a special request to ask of you."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it is?"

Kumiko nodded. "He wants for you and Hayato to visit Moto-san's grave. He doesn't want the child to forget his grandfather."

Yami scoffed. "That will never happen. Even as young as he is, Hayato still remembers his grandfather." In fact, Yami knew that the old man's death still affected Hayato. More than once had the child woken Atem out of sleep just to make sure he was alive. It was very sweet in a morbid sort of way.

"Good." Kumiko placed the folder into the cardboard box. "The box has Hayato-kun's things as well as new clothes and gifts from Yuna, Beniko, and I." Yami stepped forward and picked the box up with minimum effort.

"Thank you, Kumiko-san. I-I really am grateful for everything."

She laughed. "No, Atem. You can't be as grateful as I am. It makes my heart sing when one of my kids finds a good home."

The adults headed back to Kumiko's office talking about the local schools Hayato would enter at six or seven. They were just crossing the foyer and down the hall when two young raised voices where heard. Yami frowned and his pace sped up when he identified his son's unhappy voice.

"Give it back!"

"No!" The shout was equally angry as the first voice. "It's not fair! It's not fair some brat like you can get adopted! You aren't even a fucking baby! You probably begged your teacher to take you!"

"Give it back, Kenzaburo! It's my rock! Give it back!" A small cry and a thump echoed down the hall.

Kumiko swore before she hurried forward into a near run after Atem, who recognized the name of the older boy that hurt Hayato. Dropping Hayato's box by the door, Yami quickly followed Kumiko into the room. Kumiko shouted at the older child. "Kenzaburo! What do you think you are doing?"

Yami swiftly walked over to Hayato, who had been shoved to the floor by Kenzaburo. Helping his child up, Atem took his first look at the boy and was rather startled.

The pale, bald child stood behind Kumiko's desk glaring at Yami and Hayato with jealous, watery eyes. His thin, sickly body shook as he held one fist against his obviously frail chest while the other held a small trophy that Yami knew belonged to Kumiko. The exhaustion the boy displayed with dark bags beneath his eyes did nothing to hide his anger.

Atem wasn't a doctor, but even he didn't miss the obvious side effects of chemotherapy.

Kumiko sighed with frustration. "Ken-kun. You cannot do this. What do you have in your hand? Is it Hayato's?"

Kenzaburo didn't respond. He clenched his hands tighter around Hayato's Egyptian seal rock as the little boy cried out, "Yes! He has the rock daddy gave me! He took it!" Hayato moved forward to grab the rock, but when Kenzaburo raised the trophy to strike, Atem pulled the kindergartener back.

"Kenzaburo! Give Hayato his rock back right now."

The boy shook his head. A small sob shook his weak body. "N-no! It's not fair, Auntie. It's not fair he gets adopted. I've been waiting so long. I won't get to have parents! It's not fair!"

Yami was pissed that once again this boy was hurting his child, but after finally seeing Kenzaburo, the father realized why the boy was so upset even if he was taking it out on an innocent bystander.

"Dearest, I know you're upset, but it just happened. Now you know you aren't being fair to Hayato-kun. Why don't you give him back his rock and we'll go talk about this? Please?" Kumiko tried to keep the heartbreak from her face. Even after so long working in the orphanage, she still felt the yearning each of her children had for their own family.

Kenzaburo bit his lip before dropping Hayato's rock to the ground. Hayato's eyes grew bright with hope as the two adults gave a soft sigh of relief.

They only relaxed until Kenzaburo lifted Kumiko's trophy and struck down hard on the fallen rock. The little river stone snapped clean in two.

"NO!" Hayato screamed while Kumiko grabbed the back of Kenzaburo's shirt and yanked the ill boy away. Yami knelt down next to Hayato after the child dropped to his knees for his rock. Kumiko began yelling at an unrepentent Kenzaburo.

The Egyptian watched the fat tears spill from his son's eyes as the little boy held the broken rock halves in his hands.

TBC

* * *

Alia: ...I actually don't have much to say. Questions? Comments?

REVIEW.

May 10, 2013


End file.
